life is a circle of events
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: Rebecca is the tie to the covenant having most of the four families blood in her, she leaves at a young age pregnant and has to make a new life for her self becoming the adopted daughter to Voldemort. When she comes home she brings the danger with her and finds real love in someone from that life. Lots of new characters and many old ones make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

I find myself at the cliffs of Mohr here in Ireland where I have fled to after being cast out by my family. It is beautiful here and life moves at a different pace. This place as I sit here makes me think of some other cliffs back home where me and my boys spent many summer days and had lots of parties at. I look around at the beauty of this place. With the wide grey blue water going so far it looks like it melts with the lighter color of blue of the sky to the green around me. The air is heavy with a morning mist and haze that makes everything it touches seem more magical and full of mystery. It cloaks me in loving touches and makes me tilt my face up to the sky so that I could feel the mist on it better letting it wash away the salt from my tears and the sea air. The air embraces me and comforts me in a why only a lover can. I take one last look around me and then close my emerald green eyes that match much of the land scape here and let the memories take over for a while. Replaying as many details that I can think of over and over from my very first memories of the first time I lived with them to the last time I saw them. I think about each one individually pulling their faces into my mind trying to remember what their voices and laughs sounded like.

The pain that I feel in my body is nothing compared to the pain I feel in my heart as I think about my childhood and relies that I am forgetting things about them and not able to recall exact details anymore that had always been there to keep me going when I honestly wanted to give up. The first one I think of is my cousin Tyler with his sweet caring manners and his dark tasseled hair and those piercing blue eyes that could look straight to your soul and see what you wanted to hide from the world. He was part of the reason I had to leave, I just could not handle him knowing the truth of what happen or him seeing the pain and fear in me anymore and begging me to tell him what was causing it. He was always more of a brother to me than a cousin. Together we felt safe and comforted and even before we got these curses of power we could intensify it in each other to a point we could make things happen.

I think about that day we got our powers see he was born exactly 25 seconds before me and my mother died giving birth to me and my Aunt raised me with Ty. We were out side playing and we were running on the beach looking for sea shells. It was late at night and the covenant families were there waiting with us. Until my mom was born there had never been a girl born but she was and that is where I got my powers from. Anyways, we were watching the storm clouds come in and knew it was time for Tyler to get his powers no one thought I would since I was a girl and so we had not even talked about it. Tyler was hit first with the lightening lifting him up into the cold black sky pulling him higher and higher. He body glowing from the power being forced into his body and his screams tearing the night into from the pain he was feeling. But what went wrong was that about half way through his torture I was hit with a cord from the same power lifting me up into the air twisting my body and burning its way through me just like Tyler's making me pray for it to end. I was just as high as him and he grabbed my hand holding it tightly trying through his pain to comfort me and help me like he always had done and in that second we became twins, well closer than twins actually because I am sure what we can do is not normal.

We can make each other stronger by a simple though or touch and we can talk to each other with out using our voices, and most scary is we can look into each other and get out thoughts so we can have no secrets around each other. Good thing is we have to be pretty close to each other to make that happen and so with me here in Ireland he cant do any of that. However my powers were stronger and I could contact him or at least check in on him when I wanted to. I did that a lot at night just to connect to him and see what he was thinking about or dreaming about. It was the only way I could stay connected to him. The last time I had talked to him through this connection of ours was the day I left for Ireland. As the plane was taking off I connected to him and said goodbye and then let the connection fade over the miles. I remember him pleading with me to come home and it broke my heart knowing I couldn't and I could not even tell him why.

Back to my thoughts of the boys I sighed since that flash of memory was over. My next face to come into focus was my blond friend, Reid. I had always loved his hair and we had always been the best of friends. What he did not think of for us to get into I did and he was so protective over me. Those eyes of his were like his soul I could always tell what he was thinking before he would talk and it was on a level that was scary. There were the darkest blue I had ever saw not quiet navy because they were bright it was more like an intense neon dark blue that you can get lost in. He always had this smirk on him that showed how mischievous he was and it was really sexy even at our age when I left he could make older girls blush with it. There had been so many times over the last 4 years that I have dialed his number and just listened to his voice because I was lonely and missing home so bad. I knew it would irritate him when I would call because I could never say anything to him and so he though it was just a prank but what could I say to him now he most likely for got me and if not at the very most hated me for leaving the way I did,

The first time I started school this guy had pulled my hair and pushed me down making me cry and Reid was the one to come running to my side helping me up and giving me a hug, telling me stupid things to make me laugh, Anytime I had been sad or sick he would be there to make it all better and forgotten, Till now

The next one I thought about was Caleb he had been the logical big brother who I could always go to for help. His strong shoulders and dark features where breath taking, and he was always so smart in school or what ever but he would get mad at Reid and I when we would pull one of our many pranks or would use for stupid stuff after we got our powers. He was always such the leader and protector of all of us. He was also my first kiss and the one I cried to when a boy would break up with me or use me to try and be their friends.

I thought about that kiss for a minute, I came to his house upset because some guy cant even remember who now, had broke up with me because I would not kiss him. "why wont you:" Caleb had asked and I told him the truth "I am scared I am not any good I have never been kissed" I had told him shyly like I was admitting to a murder. He had laughed and then looked me right in the eyes for a long time and before I knew what was going on he was kissing me and it took no time for me to kiss him back. That had been one of many kisses between us because for a while we liked each other that way until he found some blond chick that he liked better and told me so. We had went back to friends after a while and things were never really weird between us it was more just natural with us or at least our friendship was.

The last one of the boys I tried hard not to think about because that made the pain almost unbearable to me. I had fell so head over hills in love with Pogue. He was strong and protective and sweet and caring and attentive to me. He was always quiet but when he did talk it was something to listen to because it would carry a wisdom greater than his years. His hair rivaled Reid's and it was long and silky, it framed a face that was all man, strong jaw line and high cheek bones that make you want to touch him. He had the best lips that were soft but yet demanding and could just make you melt.

We had been together from the time I was about 11 till I left when I was 14. I never wanted to leave him and the night I had was the worst of my life. I had snuck into his room and watched him sleep for a while before leaving a note on the table that said "I love you don't hate me" I did not even sign it I just left it there and then hitched hiked to New York first and then back to Boston where I met some people that was going to school there from Ireland when they come home for Winter break I had beg them to bring me. Since then I have been here on my own taking care of my little girl.

Yeah that is right I was pregnant when I left, I had told my aunt that I was and she had kicked me out after a huge fight and I was not allowed to ever come back or connect them again. I left that night with a back pack of clothes some pictures and what cash I could steal from them which was only about 2000. That had not lasted me very long and so I started to beg on the street and find people to crash with until I got to Ireland where I found a nice elderly couple that needed help running their bed and breakfast. They gave me a room out back that they help me redo for me and the baby while I work with them. I was 17 now and the manager. I worked my butt off learning every thing I could from them know that for the rest of my life I was going to have to make my own way and a life for my daughter Morrigan Rebecca.

I had picked the name Morrigan from the Irish folklore and Rebecca after me. I also decided I would give her my last name of Dungrave instead of Parry. I had changed my last name once I came to Ireland that way it was harder to find me, or anything out about my past. It had amazed me how much she looks like me as she had gotten older. She had long dark hair that was almost black like mine but was straight like Pogue's were mine is curly, She had his face shape with his cheek bones and his eyes shape but my color of bright green. She was so smart and loved to ask questions but not a lot of stupid ones. She had inherited his wisdom and my temper. She was tiny like me and was not real healthy, she was sick a lot but the good thing about my job was I could keep her with me and our adopted grandparents loved her and taught me how to take care of her. They were real good about helping us when we needed it and they adored Morrigan they helped me pick the Irish name for her because I had not really ever learned much about Ireland or my family history. They taught me everything I needed to know and then some about life and I was so thankful for them.

Problem is that Arthur the old man died a few weeks ago and Gwen wants to move in with her son in northern Ireland leaving me to make a decision on what to do. I had some savings from over the last few years but not enough to get us by long and she had said I could keep the inn and run it for her but with out them there I was not sure that was what I wanted. And I was tired of the fighting, Since coming to work for them I started training more with the druids. Problem was they were at war with their old enemy which meant I had to fight. Tonight had been a tough battle because the faerie I was fighting was just as powerful as me and more ruthless. I did not want this life anymore and I never wanted it for my daughter who was already being trained.

As I lay here on these cliffs the pull to go home is so strong that I cant help but cry. I wanted my family and friends back, I wanted Morrigan to know her dad and for him to love her but that was most likely to late as it was. I know that my Aunt lied to everyone telling them I had ran away which I guess I had but it was because I had no where to go. I could not tell Pogue I was pregnant he had just turned 15 and I was 14 what were we going to do and there was no way I could have got rid of her that just was not an option.

As I sit up I was out of time I had to make a decision and stick to it. I knew that my adopted family was leaving me some money I did not know how much yet but it was enough to go home on and buy my own b & b if I wanted to she had said. Her son had sit it up for us because he had been so grateful and happy that we had brought joy and happiness to his parents. I was the daughter and grandchild they had always wanted and for that he wanted to make sure I was taken care of along with Morrigan. He also told me that if I ever needed anything not to hesitate to call because I was family and he would bring me back home as soon as I needed to come. Problem was I was terrified of facing them all again and did not know if I had the courage to face them or the strength to deal with the rejection I was going to get from them. It was funny I could go into battle every night and never be scared and the thought of facing my brothers and Morrigan's father terrified me.

I took a breath still no closer to a decision than I was and got up letting the wind and mist float off to nothing. Did I mention I can control the weather and well most elements around me with just a thought. It was really handy most of the time. What scared me was that Morrigan was already able to do that before she ever should receive the powers and she also had visions that were very certainly going to come to pass. This is another reason I wanted out of this life because if our enemy found out how strong she is and who her grandfather really was, they will come after her and I am not sure I could stop all of them. I would most defiantly die trying though. Arthur had told me once we had pick a good strong name for a very powerful faerie because her name sake in legend was one of the most powerful fays ever born and had study and surpassed all of her time. I had to agree as I watch her ever day accomplish something new. The good thing was she was very smart and responsible for her age and hardly ever used and when she did she made sure no one was around to see. I had told her about the trails in my home town and used that as a scary story to stop her from using to much. Problem was, was her visions she could not control when those came and sometimes they were scary like now. She had seen us leaving months ago and told me about it. I had stuck it to the back of my mind and wondered about it late at night.

That was the answer it just hit me she saw us leaving here to go back home she saw this happen. Well crap I thought that was the decision I had to make and it was already made. I had learned a long time ago not to not listen to her visions they were sent to guide all of us.

I made it back to the inn slowly where I saw Morrigan sitting playing with her dolls she was reading to them as I watched. She was telling them about a trip we were taking and it was going to be an adventure but a scary one because mommy was going to be sad for a while. I could not help but smile at her and came over sitting next to her, when she saw me she jumped into my lap wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me close. "we are leaving" she asked and I nodded and she just smiled up at me with that grin of hers that say what did I tell you. I had to laugh at her.

"well I guess we better pack and make some plans huh" I asked her and she smiled and pointed to Authors son who was sitting at the table. I walked over to him and sit across from him. Letting him tell me all the details of the plan and what was going to happen. Seems they had bought me a b&b last week and that the arrangements for us moving over were already taken care of all I had to do was show up at the airport tomorrow at 9am to leave and the great news was Him and his mom was coming to, to help me get started out on the right foot. I was so happy I could cry "thanks for everything" I said quietly and hugged him to me. After that I went to pack our stuff we did not really have a lot a few toys and books for Morrigan and I have even fewer clothes. I had a few pairs of jeans and some shirts a jacket and my under clothes. And the same ragged pair of shoes from the day I had left. I never really grew up so to speak I was still very slim I had women curves as Gwen put it and I had finally got some boobs but I never got taller or changed much. My hair was long down past my butt from not cutting it and it was curly. That really was about all that was different with me.

It was a good time of the year to go back it was just starting fall and that was a good time of the year in Ipswich. I had just turned 17 this last February so I was an adult now so that would not be a problem and I had some money saved to help us get by till the inn started making money for us and I knew if I absolutely needed something I could write my adopted father and ask, he would never deny me or Morrigan anything we needed.

The next morning I got up having not slept very well and showered and got us to the airport in time to catch our plane. It was sad to leave because this had been my home for little over 3 years now and the only home my little girl had known. I watched Ireland slip away under the clouds as the plane made the journey across the ocean taking me back to the one place I had never thought I would see again. The whole way there I was distracted and nervose. Ipswich was a very small town eventually I was going to run into one of them and what was I going to say or do. I ran through case after case in my head till it was pounding and I closed my eyes.

Morrigan knew I was hurting and scared because she crawled into my lap taking my face in her small warm pink hands and closing her eyes as soon as she did this I felt better my head stopped hurting and I felt calmer. "mum stop worried it is going to be fine I can see it we will be fine and happy here" she told me and then curled up in my arms going to sleep.

I trusted her and knew she was right but a little voice in my head said how long is it going to take to be happy again over and over keeping that doubt there and eating away at me. I would counter it with the though come on you have been on your own raising a child for four years now what is one small adventure compared to that. I finally wore my self out and fell asleep to just to be awaken as we landed in Boston. I had come ahead of the others so that I could arrange everything and sign the papers for the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

When we pulled into the inn I had to smile it was perfect very old fashion with a large porch wrapping around it. It was a Victorian style that had been redone recently so it was modern and the yard was beautiful. The best part was from the porch you could look out over the ocean and the view was breath taking. In the back there was a stable with two horses and all the gear needed to ride them. I made Morrigan promise to not ever go around them or ride them unless she had an adult with her. As we walked inside it was amazing it was all original but modern which was the perfect blend. The walls were a off white with deep blue and green accents that made you comfortable and it was peaceful. The reception desk sit off to one side and was not real intrusive. There was stair going up to the 15 rooms we had on the top two floors and then to the left a sitting area with large chairs and sofa. Off of that room was the dinning area and kitchen that was large and I could not wait to start cooking. That was one of the passions I had found was I loved to cook. Off the Kitchen was a small apartment that was for Morrigan and me to live in. so I took our stuff back to it and then walked around some more checking out each room and getting the lay out down.

I made a list of things to get done in the morning and then went to unpack and see about some dinner for us girls. I decided I would take us out to eat and look around a bit to see what was still here and what had changed. As I drove to town it was dark so I really could not see much and was a little disappointed. We found a restaurant that was still open and went inside to eat. Ever since we got here I could feel the power in me reaching out for the others and I knew when it had connected to each one and it was hard not to act on that connection. But I had changed so much and life for me was to different compared to them who would be seniors in school this year making plans and having a normal social life vs. me not having ever went back to school or graduation and my plans consist of raising a daughter and working my butt off to keep my inn going and find peace with a life of no more fighting.

After we ate dinner Morrigan wanted ice cream and was whining about it. She could be spoiled when she wanted to be so I agreed we would go get some if she would stop whining which she did immediately and with a smile. But how could I get mad at being played when she was so cute. We got her ice cream and then went home on the way driving by my old home and the others so that I could just see them again, but of course there was no lights on so I knew they were all in the dorms or wherever they hung out on a Friday night. I got back to the inn and unpacked while Morrigan ate her ice cream and then put her to bed. After she was asleep I took a blanker out side the front of the inn and sit down wrapped up in it looking out over the ocean and at the stars and moon. It was a very clear night and you could see them al from it being so dark. I was not scared though I actually liked the night it gave me a chance to reflect on the day and to just enjoy the quiet and the peace of it all.

By Monday I had a staff hired and the rooms clean and was getting ready to open for business the next weekend which was end of September. I could not wait it was going to be busy and fun and I was excited. Gwen and her son got here and they were helping get everything started and they were having fun seeing every thing in this area. I could not help but laugh everything I heard this looks a lot like Ireland don't it dearie. It really did everything was green and in full fall bloom and the sky went on for miles as did the view. I had promised Morrigan that I would take her to the beach that afternoon to play and to get shells for a project she wanted to do.

I put on a tank top with my favorite shorts and took a basket and a blanket with us as we walked slowly down to the beach. There was not many people there but I did notice a group of teens playing football and I smiled but did not really watch them at all I had to keep and eye on Morrigan because she loved the water and sometimes got out to far and would get scared. Also when she was in nature it was harder for her to control her powers and so I needed to be ready to stop her.

She was walking to the east and the ball came close to her and she grabbed it before I could say anything but what did it matter she was safe here as anywhere. I told her to bring it here because one of the boys was coming to get it. I had bent down to talk to her when he stopped in front of us and when he started talking I froze I would have known that deep voice anywhere "um sorry about that my friend was not paying attention to what he was doing"

I prayed it was the last thing on his mind and that I had changed enough he would not recognize me. I stood up and kept my sun glasses on taking Morrigan's hand into mine "it is fine no harm, she was just curious about it" I said quietly thankful my Irish accent was strong and maybe would help cover for me.

Caleb looked at me long and hard and I felt a sensation that maybe he was seeing me but he did not say anything just stared at me. Finally I had to speak it was getting to nerve racking "did you need something else" I asked

This brought him back to the here and now and I could see the questions in his head forming and decided it was time to go. If he was here the others where to. But I was to slow "um where are you from your new here" he asked still trying to place me

"yes and no, my family used to live here but I have been in Ireland for a while now and just came back for personal matters" I said starting to get our stuff together. He nodded and told me it was nice to meet me and then left still trying to place me. I moved us before he had a chance for it to hit him. As I knew it would he turned around to look again and to make sure but we were already gone. I was worried I did not want them fallowing us or for them knowing about Morrigan yet I was not ready for that and what if Pogue o his family tries to take her from me I could not stop them and it would kill me she was all I had left. I would fight and do anything I had to even disappear again to keep her safe happy loved and with me.

I put her down for a nap and went to read a little most everything was done and I was just waiting for next weekend to really get started. I took my notebook with me and decided to write some I always did when I was upset or scared and right now I was both. I am not sure why I wrote Tyler I hadn't in a long time but I guess being so close to him today made me really miss him.

I wrote,

Dear Tyler,

I really miss you so much I think about all of you almost every second since I left, I wish I had never left and know it is to late to change it but I would not change my life now. I wish you could see me but I cant risk it right now. I hope life has been good for you and that you are happy. I am so sorry I left please don't hate me I hate knowing that I hurt you all and that you especially. I am hoping sometime in the future you and the others can forgive me. Till then I have to stay hide and gone but maybe when it is safe I will come home. I love you Tyler your still my brother and it hurts so much everyday being unable to contact you or see you. I hope you know it was not easy for me to leave and even harder for me to stay away but really I had no choice and that choice brought me one of the best gift I could have ever asked for and I found my self along the way. Till we meet again

Closer than you think

Rebecca

I knew I had said to much but I could not help it I had to let him know I was thinking about him and beg him not to hate me still. If I could only tell him the truth but I would still have to worry about someone trying to take her from me and I could not let that happen. I asked Gwen to listen for Morrigan and walked off through the woods to leave this letter on his car but then though better because if Caleb did recognize me then they could follow me back to the inn so I let my eyes go to the black onyx and disappear only to reappear in Tyler's dorm room. I looked around a minute he had pictures of us all together and of me and him up and Reid was his room mate I could see and he also had pictures of us up. I smiled as the tears fell down my face at least they still had our pictures. I left the note on Tyler's pillow for him to find and went back to the woods by the inn. I walked over to the cliff beside the house and looked out over the water as I called the wind to wrap around me whipping my hair around my face. I let the tears fall as the sun hit my face.

Mother Earth I feel so lost and alone please help me I said out loud. I finally got control of my tears and cleaned my face so that I could go inside. I went to my office and started on the paperwork and stuff I needed to do today and forgot all about my life for a while.

Tyler's POV

All weekend I have felt off like I was missing something. Friday night I had caught a glimpse of this girl and I could have swore it was Becky but then she was gone like she had never been there. I had put it out of my head she was gone and I still had no idea why or where she had went. Then today at the beach Caleb said he could have swore that was her except she had a thick Irish accent and said she had just moved here. When we had decided to look again she was gone. I was starting to get frustrated I knew she was 17 now and where ever she was I hoped and hoped that she was happy and ok. At the very least at least surviving.

We left the beach about sun down because there was a party at this guys house from the swim team that we were going to. It was fall break and so we had the whole week to do nothing but relax and hang out and recover from Chase's attacks. As we got back I had this feeling someone had been in our room and it was someone with magic I could just feel it. As I looked around my eyes saw a piece of paper on my pillow with my name on the outside in beautiful hand writing. I took it sitting down and then opened it. I noticed tear marks as soon as I did and then the nice writing.

As I read the letter I felt so many things, relief she was alive and was thinking about me, sadness she felt she had to hide from us especially me and curious why she would have to hide what had happen to make her leave. She says she never wanted to but had no choice. She could have come to me I would have done anything for her. I was angry she was this close and did not contact me in person but she was scared I could feel that now through the bond we had.

I smiled at that I was feeling her again which means she is close at least in Ipswich again.

"what are you smiling at" Reid asked coming out of the bathroom

I looked over at him and smiled bigger and then wondered how he was going to take the news she was close. It had devastated him when she had left almost as much as it had me "um this is from Becky" I told him in a uncertain voice

"who's Becky is she in our class" Reid asked being dense like always

"My cousin, our sister Becky, Reid she was here in our room and left this" I told him holding the letter out for him to take,

He stood there kinds dumbfounded for a full minute before moving to take the letter and reading it. I could see the emotions flick through his eyes before anger took there place. "she can leave this but cant trust us to keep her safe or help her, what the hell happen to make her stop trusting us" he all but yelled out at us.

I bet that was her today at the beach I thought and then wondered why she would have an Irish accent. God there was to many questions and not enough answers. I closed my eyes and tried to talk to her something I had not done in four long years when I quiet feeling her.

Becky can you hear me please talk to me, I don't hate you and you can trust me please I miss you


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebecca Pov**

**I was sitting in the office when I felt him then heard him. I put up my blockers so he could not read my thoughts because they were not safe to let him know. I listen to him tell me he did not hate me and I could trust him and it broke my heart to hear the pain in his thoughts as he said he missed me and before I knew what I was doing I had answered him "I miss you to" **

**Becky he thought to me and I smiled he was shocked**

"**yeah baby boy it is me" I thought back wishing I could talk to him in person to see his face and see how he had changed because Caleb sure had. **

**Where are you please let me see you I miss you so much he had thought to me and I could not help the tears or the emotions **

"**I cant Tyler I just cant please I miss you and want to see you more than anything in the world right now but I just cant and I should have never came back to leave you that letter I should have stayed in the shadows. I thought to him with desperation in my thoughts. I wanted to see him tell him everything but I couldn't I have to protect my daughter no matter what. **

"**are you at least ok safe can I do anything for you" he though and I smiled a little I knew I could ask for the sun an he would try and get it for me. **

"**no I am good I have made a place for myself and can take care of myself but thank you for offering"**

"**Becky why did you leave me" he asked **

"**Tyler I cant tell you I wish I could but I cant and I need to go, I will contact you again when it is safe till then I love you and I am really sorry I left you and tell Reid I miss and love him to, you to were my brothers and best friends and I have never found any one to be close to since I left, please ask him to not hate me someday maybe I can explain" I said very sadly**

**We don't hate you we just miss you and don't understand what happened he said hopelessly**

**Bye Tyler I said breaking the connection and crying hard as I did. I should have never answered him, left the letter, or came back I though to my self. **

**By Wednesday I had thrown myself into my work baking and cleaning and just doing everything I could so that I did not have time to think or feel. That had always been the way I had done things. If I was to busy to think or feel than I was doing good. Nights were worse though because I was closer to them and it took al my will power not to use my connection to talk to Tyler again. I had to keep telling my self that it was a bad idea that it was risking Morrigan, but that argument was getting weak each night I used it Tyler would never hurt us like that I knew he wouldn't. By Sunday night I knew I lost the battle I had to talk to him again and try to explain. **

**It was about 8:30 and I had finally got Morrigan to sleep and I asked if Gwen could watch her I needed to run out for a little bit. Of course she agreed and told me it was going to be fine that it was the right decision. I never questioned how she knew things or how they always turned out like she wanted because in Ireland you just get used to people with gifts or whatever that place It was just magical everywhere you go. **

**I got out at the cliffs that we had come to so many times when I was younger that I felt at home. I sit with my feet over the edge and watched the ocean in front of me. She was extremely calm tonight. I relaxed as I watched it and then opened the connection to Tyler**

"**Tyler where are you" I thought to him I had made sure my blocks were up before connecting to him so that he only got what I wanted him to. **

"**at home why" he answered almost immediately**

"**look I want to see you but you have to not tell anyone especially your mom that I am back or that you are meeting me if you do really bad stuff is going to happen, I just need to see you please" I thought to him and could almost seethe happiness in his answer**

"**anywhere I will do anything you can trust me I have not said anything to anyone, Reid read the letter but I wont tell him anything else" He said in a rushed thoughts**

"**meet me at the cliffs as soon as you can I will be waiting" I thought to him and cut off the connection. I was scared of his reaction when he got here. He had never been real mean so maybe I can make him understand if we got to that. Right now I just wanted to spend some time with him and know he was ok. **

**I sit there and with in 15 minutes I heard him walking towards me and could not help the tears that came at the first sight of him. He had grown up into a man while I had been gone but he had not change a whole lot and as he got closer to me I could see the smile on his face lighting up his eyes. He was happy to see me at least I thought. **

**When he was about 10 feet from me I could not help but run to him and as I got to him he wrapped his arms around me in a hug so tight I could barely breath. It was so nice I felt safe and home for the first time since I left and I was reluctant to let him go. Finally after some time crying and him hugging me as if I was going to disappear in his arms I pulled back to cup his face in my hand and kissed his check and then just locking eyes with him. I could feel our powers caressing each others and connecting on a level that was so profound it was hard to explain it. **

**We finally sit down on the cliffs and hung our legs over. I had my head on his shoulder and was holding his hand. "Tell me about your life about the last four years please" I asked very quietly and he looked at me **

"**it was you on the beach the Irish accent where have you been" He said surprised. **

"**can we not talk about me right now I will tell you in time what happen and where I have been but for now can we just talk about you and uncomplicated matters" I asked hopefully**

"**yeah we can, I will do anything you want I have missed you so much your closer to me than my sister and when you left it was like I lost a part of my self" he said **

"**I know and I am so sorry but I honestly had no choice I will sometime tell you but please I have to know that you wont betray me to anyone no matter what I tell you cause it is not just my life in danger" I said just above a whisper. **

"**You can trust me with your life and anything else and you can trust Reid he would never fail you no matter what you know that we love you. " he told me making me smile. **

**He told me about the last four years about how thing went down after I had left, school, the guys and there girlfriends and it was sad knowing Pogue had moved on, he told me about the first of the year with a guy named Chase and how they really thought he was going to kill them all and then up to now how things are kind of just falling apart. Caleb struggling with the fight and with all the stress of the covenant, Reid using all the time and that he was scared he was addicted and how Pogue refuses to talk about anything or use his power for anything even to heal his self when he got reheat last week. He told me how Pogue changed after his mom died and that his dad was sick but Pogue would not even go see him how he had moved out and got an apartment the day his mom had died, how Reid's dad had died and his mom had remarried banning him from the house because she could not stand to see his father in him, how Caleb's dad willed him his power to save him from this mess with Chase and how his mom and dad fight all the time and that they never allowed him to even talk about me once I left. He said that Pogue let slip once that his mom had told him some stuff right before she died about you but he would never tell us what but we could see it tore him up. **

**By the time he was done telling me all this it was late and I did not want to leave I had missed him so much. I found so much comfort in his voice and in his strength that I felt safe with him. I sighed because I knew now it was my turn to talk and I did not know what to tell him yet. "well your turn can you at least tell me something about where you have been or what you have been doing these four years" Tyler asked I could see the curiosity in his eyes and smiled. **

**I summarized it for him leaving a little bit out "well I left and made my way to New York then back to Boston before getting some friends I had met to take me to Ireland. I was there about 6 months living on the street and going from place to place doing what I had to, to eat and stay warm before this elderly couple took me in and put me to work. I have been working every day since till a few weeks ago when granddad died and gram wanted to close the inn I work and lived at so I come back here to start over" I said and he looked at me with aw. **

"**I cant believe you made it all the way to Ireland on your own , I think I would have been to scared to have left Boston." He said as he took his phone out to see who was texting him. "its Reid" he said opening it and then looking at me. **

"**I need to be going anyways" I said sadly**

"**no stay just a little longer please, Becky you can trust me us please just stay" he said and I looked at him a minute before answering**

"**I will have to leave sometime tonight I have a life I have to get back to but if you say I can trust Reid with my life then I trust you and you can tell him to come see me I would like to see him." I said to him and he nodded **

**After he text Reid back to come to the cliffs the looked at me "Reid and I are still as close as we ever were and he is the only one I still trust with my life the other two we are still friends and such but sometimes I just don't know it is like two separate groups trying to understand each other and it don't work well" He told me sadly**

"**look I am going to go swim and let you talk to Reid about how important it is to keep me hide and I promise to tell you everything if you and him will make me a blood promise" I said to him I am not sure why in that moment I said that but I just felt like it was right and it was time for me to go back to trusting my self again. **

**I got up and then looked at Tyler as I called the wind to me and I could see the surprise in his eyes at the strength of my powers. "I am stronger than you could ever even imagine I am not scared of the power I embraced it and learned everything from all the ancient texts I could find and even you would be shocked at what I can do" I told him and then dropped off the cliff floating down to the waters edge. I quickly striped my clothes off and entered the water. This was a place that had always relaxed me and I needed to be able to get guidance and it was easy to call to mother earth when I was relaxed. **

**Tyler/Reid **

**Reid walked out of the woods sitting next to me and I sighed. I did not know how he was going to react to this but he loved her and had a right to see her. He was the only one I felt that way about the others I did not trust to keep her safe anymore they had just changed to much. **

"**What are you doing out here" Reid asked we had always been able to be honest and talk when no one was around and so I took a deep breath and started in. "if you could see Rebecca again and if there was a way to help her would you do it no matter what the price" I asked him and he looked up at me our blue eyes locking and I saw the answer before he spoke it. **

"**anything, we both know I would die for her and we both know something happened that we should have stopped" Reid said with fire in is eyes and I smiled**

"**well then turn around and say hello" I told him**

**Becca Pov**

**I had come back to see them talking and listened to there conversation from the shadows and had heard Reid's answer and knew I could trust him. "hey Reid" I said as he turned around locking eyes with me and then I saw his smile as he grabbed me holding me close. I could feel his emotions so strong that I knew I had made the right decision. He refused to let me go for a long time and then we just sit next to each other I was holding Tyler's hand and Reid had his arm around my waist. **

"**what is this blood whatever you asked me about' Tyler asked after a while we had just been sitting there watching the moon light play on the water. **

"**it is a blood promise basically it is a rite that you pledge your life to protect someone with your own blood then to seal it you cut your hand and then let the blood mix in a chalice before each drinks it. Sounds gross I know but if you ever break that bond you die" I told them and they though on in silence. **

"**is it that serious that you have to go that extreme" Reid asked**

"**yes" I replied looking him straight in the eyes holding his glaze letting him search my eyes for the answer he was looking for. **

"**I am in" Reid said and then Tyler. I smiled at them and then told them I really had to go but that I would meet them at sun set here tomorrow with a surprise for them. Tomorrow night they would meet my daughter and pledge to protect her form every and anyone and the main threat was from within our own covenant. **

**I stood up pulling them with me as we walked back to the cars. Neither seemed to want to let go of me as they hugged me and I realized that they were scared they would not see me again. "guys I promise I am not leaving again at least not tonight and if you are serious about helping me maybe never again we will have to see" They seem to relax after that and we left going our separate ways. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day flew by I was so busy I could barely think little lone plan anything. I was tired as the night person came on. I had higher a couple of people for the kitchen and one for the desk at night I did everything else during the day. I did not mind it was nice working because I could see accomplishment in what I did. We had eight rooms filled out of the 15 and I was so happy for us to be new and just opening that meant that this was a good place and if we could impress them they would come back and tell there friends.

As I got Morrigan ready to go in her white dress and long dark hair she looked like an angel to me. I put her cloak around her because it was still very chilly here at night being middle September. And I was going to use mist to cloak us tonight and did not want her getting sick. I also put my white Cloak on and we left to go to the cliffs. I had everything we needed in my small bag that I had and I just hoped the boys would still show up and accept this.

"mum where are we going" Morrigan asked in her beautiful childish voice

"to meet your uncles, Tyler and Reid and to bond them to you" I told her

"so I can show them my gifts mum can I" she asked excited she very seldom got to show anyone any of her gifts so when she did it was a big deal to her.

"Yes love you can" I said smiling at her

I noticed Tyler's hummer as I pulled onto the road and knew that at least he was here. I smiles thinking I had made the right decision because at least I could trust him to protect her when I couldn't.

I got out first and look over to Tyler and Reid who were standing by the hummer talking quietly. When they saw me they smiled and came to hug me.

"I told you I would tell you everything and I will but I want you to meet some one." I told them and motioned for Morrigan to come to me. She walked up and stood just behind me looking her new uncles over and judging them for her self. When she smiles I looked up to see the shock in the boys faces.

"This is my daughter Morrigan Rebecca. She has something to show you guys in a few minute but this is one of the reasons I had to leave I had to protect her and if we stayed they would have killed us both" I said quietly to the two boys in front of me.

Both eyes snapped to me as they took in what I had said. And I knew it was time to tell them everything. "what happen, and who was going to do what" Tyler asked watching my face. I gestured for them to fallow us so that we could talk while she played on the beach below. I watched as my daughter stepped up to the cliff edge and I nodded as she leapt off giggling all the way down. I followed along with the boys and they watched her in amazement.

She began to spin and would float up for a few feet before coming back down to do it again. I sit down telling the boys to join me. "as you can see she is special she was born with the power and has in the last three years become extremely powerful. She is named after one of the most powerful faeries in the Irish folklore for a reason, because she will be just as powerful as her if not more so. She is a strong healer and she gets visions about the future that always comes true. Her power is limitless I think but there is nothing evil about her she is kind and sensitive and pure. It breaks her heart to see someone hurt or and animal and that is why I want you to promise to protect her and I want you to bond to her not me. Please" I asked them.

They just looked at me and then back to her and then back to me. I was worried about what they were thinking and I could not read them like I wanted "please tell me what your thinking" I said close to tears

Tyler pulled me to him and said "of course we will protect her and you with our lives why did you just stay here we would have helped you raise her you know that" I pulled away and then sighed I had to tell them everything now.

"there is so much to tell you and I need to know you will listen to it all before you do anything stupid" I said mainly looking at Reid who nodded. I was most likely the only one who could say that to him with out him getting pissed off.

The Night before I left I found out I was pregnant, and yes it is Pogue's and no he don't know about her and I guess we need to start from that point because it was the start of all of this. On his birthday we had got a little drunk at his parents house and one thing lead to another and it was going to far and I tried to stop it but he would not stop he was to drunk to listen and so he ended up sleeping with me. As soon as it was over we had a big fight I told him I did not trust him anymore because he would not stop and that I just needed some space and some time. Well a month past and we were talking but I was never alone with him again of course he apologized and all but I just could not trust him after that because a part of me felt like if he really cared he would have stopped no matter what. Well I was late and so I freaked out and went to the doctor and found out I was about five weeks which would have been from that night the only night I have been with anyone. Well I was upset and freaked so I went to the colony house to think and hide from everyone. I over heard the elders there talking about me and how they needed to act soon. As I listened I relies they were going to kill me because according to some prophecy if they sacrificed me as a virgin then they could cure the curse on the families. Well I of course was upset by this but also a little relieve because I was pregnant that would solve the problem I thought. So when they left I took the book and read it. There were some spells and stuff in there that they had wrote and nothing about this so I was confused. I looked threw some others and found a passage about virgins and curses it never said it would get rid of the curse they just interpreted it that way. Anyways the next morning I finally went home and hide in my room most of the day not talking to anyone. I was scared and hurt, these people were suppose to be my family after all and they wanted to hurt me. Around 10:30 that night I had came out to eat and talk to my aunt. I told her that I was pregnant and that it was Pogue's. She flipped out and yelled at me and hit me calling me some really mean names and then called Pogue's mother who came over and also flipped out on me. They said I had to get rid of the baby because she would destroy all of us and she would be evil because she would be to powerful. I guess there was another Prophecy that if I was to have a baby by a member of the covenant they would be the most powerful the coven had ever seen. They told me to go to my room so they could talk and they called the other elders and told them. I heard them talking about killing me and the baby and I got so scared so and mad even if I did not know what to do with a child or have planned her she was still mine and I had to protect her so I left and ran away. I hitched hike to New York city where I stayed for a couple of months living in central park and begging for food then when I knew I was never going to get a job there cause I was to young I hitched back to Boston where I met some college kids who took me in. Liam was from Ireland and when he went home for winter break I begged him to take me I felt it would be safer for us to be as far away as we could so I got there and I moved around for a few about a year till I was almost due with Morrigan. One night I stopped at this inn to see if I could wash dishes for some food I had not ate in a few days and was so hungry. They took me in and after she was born the next night they gave me a job and helped me with her. She was early and very sickly because I had not be able to take care of my self at all. She still gets sick easy. So when the old man died a few weeks ago I decided that we would come back here and start over and I missed you so much I could not really stay away any longer. But now I am scared that every second they are going to find her and hurt her." I said and was watching her play by the water with some shells.

"is the prophecy true about her is she going to be more powerful than anyone we have ever seen" Tyler asked and I shrugged

"I found the original book of damnation and have read it and there is nothing in there about her, Me on the other hand the prophecy applies to and I am very powerful and she gets that from me. Honestly there is really nothing on us except that and about the curse on you which was placed on your families back in the very early Celtic times because you were against the ruling party by one of there witches or faeries as they call them. And I have the spell so I can take it away" I told them while the watch Morrigan pick up a turtle and bring it to us.

"look mum, it is hurt it has a bad flipper can I heal it please" Morrigan asked with tears in her eyes.

I looked at the boys and they were fascinated with her which was a good thing. "I would like to see you heal the turtle" Reid said to Morrigan

She gave him a bright smile and sit down next to him and closed her eyes and you could see the bright light hover above the turtle and then it was gone and it was whole again. Morrigan opened her eyes and kissed the sea turtles nose before showing him to Reid who was amazed. Morrigan go let him go now he needs to go back to his home I told her softly and she did then came back and sit next to Reid and looked up at him.

"your going to protect my mum from a really bad man he is going to try to hurt her and your going to save her" Morrigan told Reid making what blood was in his face drain out. She then looked at Tyler and then got up and sit in his lap shocking him and looking up at him and said "and your going to protect me till mum can come back home" at those word Tyler wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. "we will never let anyone hurt you or your mommy we promise" Tyler told her softly.

I got up to walk to the water because her words scared me she had had another vision it seemed and this one did not sound good. "what is she talking about" Reid said behind me pulling me into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't know she gets visions of things that are going to happen and she blurts them out and then goes on like everyone is just suppose to know about it. What can I say she is 3 right but she has had this one before and one time we were on a retreat to the beach in Ireland and she came running up to me and said mum we have to go bad man here so we left really quick and then when we were safely at home she told me that that same bad man was going to take me away from her but she would be safe because her Uncles would protect her that was six months ago and it has not changes I guess "I told him quietly watching the water I looked up to see what was going on in his eyes and could not really tell.

"what are you thinking about" I asked him

"what you told me and how I am trying so hard not to go rip off Pogue's head and then go and confront what elders are left and I cant believe my father would do that but then again I did not really know him very well he was always gone or busy, but that is so my mom if she knew because she got rid of me when dad died so you not being her blood I can imagine how evil she could be" Reid said with a rage in his voice I had never heard before.

"I am sorry Reid I left you and Tyler but I could not stay now you see why she is my life now and I was scared you and Tyler and me were 13 Caleb and Pogue 15 what were we going to do to stop them you know and I just could not stay" I said letting the tears come out.

"I was so mad at first and then last night all I could think about was how great that you were back and alive cause when Tyler could not feel you anymore we assumed the worse, and now I wish I could have been older and stronger so that I could have helped you, but your amazing you have been on your own raising a child who is amazing just like you and who is so special, she is not even mine and I love her and would die for her I don't understand how people can be so stupid, how they could hurt you or that child" He said to me

"you have no idea what people are capable of, but anyways we need to do this ceremony so I can get her to bed and I have work early in the morning" I said to him and Tyler who had walked over caring Morrigan.

"work you not going back to school" Tyler asked

"I have been out of school since the day I left and I told you I had to work to take care of us and keep her feed, I managed to save some money and Gwen the old lady who took me in helped me buy a B&B here in Ipswich the one over by the beach. It is mine and I have to run it everyday it is our life other wise I have nothing to take care of her with" I told them

"I can get you some money if you need it" Tyler said and I shook my head.

"I have done it this long on my own my way I don't want any money or anything except my brothers back" I told them.

"you have us and we are never letting you down or go again" Reid said

The rest of the night was good and we got everything done and I was getting ready to leave but Morrigan did not want to leave yet. "mum I want to stay with my uncles please mum" she begged and I smiled at her

"baby they are busy and it is not nice to invite yourself" I told her picking her up.

"but they will protect me and we will have fun we can watch movies please mum" she begged with tears in her eyes and Reid took her from me kissing her nose

"she can stay at the dorm with us and we can bring her home in the morning and see this place of your" Reid said to me and I could see she had him wrapped already even if he would not admit it. She was playing with his hair as we talked about it I was scared to let her out of my sight but I knew they would protect her and the more time she was with them the closer they would be to her I though and finally after Tyler assured me they would protect her and keep her safe I agreed watching all three faces light up. I just giggles feeling so much younger and lighter than before.

"Morrigan do not use any of your gifts expect for an emergency no matter what do you understand me if you do I will take your favorite baby away" I told her watching the smirk she gave me and I just looked to Reid.

"sometimes I see little things from each of you in her and wonder if your not all her father I mean look at that smirk it is so yours" I said laughing making the others laugh

She spent the first night away from home and I had no idea what to do with my self. It was to quiet so I went to working on a new desert I wanted to try out. I baked late into the night and felt good when I got done. The next morning came early but I got up and got dressed and started the long day ahead of me. Around noon the three showed up and was all smiles. "so did you have fun with your uncles" I asked my daughter as she ran to me laughing.

"yes they let me stay up and watch movies and each lots of junk food and I fell asleep on Tyler and then I had a bad dream and so they sung me back to sleep and then we went to breakfast and I had chocolate chip pancakes like uncle Reid and then we went to the park and I got to swing really high and then we came home" she said all in one breath and I laughed at her. I was so happy she had such a good time. I told her to show them around for me and she wanted to show them the horses so I let them. When they got back from there tour they wanted to know if they could take her riding on the beach and then they would be back to have dinner with me and I had to agree they were having so much fun how could I say no. The rest of the day drug on and then it was dinner time. I had made a homemade Irish stew with homemade bread and then black pudding some other deserts and a the new one I had made last night. Once all the guest had ate and were taken care of I finally could sit down and eat some dinner with the boys and my daughter who was happy and her eye twinkled. We all had fun talking and having time together. The boys like my place and they loved my food I had cooked. Things were so perfect and happy I hoped it would not end to soon.

The rest of the week I did not get to see then boys they had to go back to school and had there own things going on and I understood. They did however call Morrigan when they got out for lunch and then before practice and then before bed every night. I worried about her getting to close to them and then us having to leave again but since most of the elders were died or sick I did not think they would be to much to worry about and I was way stronger than they even knew. That weekend the boys came over for dinner every night and Saturday night we hung out in my small apartment watching movies till it was late and they would take Morrigan with them to the dorms where they spent all Sunday with her. This continued for the first month we were there and it was now first of December. I had not really had anytime to get out and so I was starting to feel trapped I need to go out and have some fun but I was scared to run into the other two I knew that I would not have to worry with the two boys with me but I did not want to start any problems either. But Gwen convinced me I should go with the boys to the local pub so that I could get out cause she was leaving soon and I would have no one to watch Morrigan.

"its safe and it is time that the boys are brought back together and only you can do it. And I can see that after the first few days things will work out, and hard times are coming and you need all four to help you make it through for her sake. Tyler and Reid will protect her with their lives and you need the other two to help save you." Gwen told me and I nodded

"I know but I am scared how am I going to tell them that this all started because of me even being born." I asked

"this started form lies and from those families being selfish and self centered. they will understand this and I think one already knows this he just do not want to accept it" Gwen said and I also had already knew this but it helped hearing it from someone who was so smart and knew so much.

I connected to Tyler and thought to him "its Friday and I want to go out tonight can you and Reid take me or are you busy"

"we are going to Nicky's we will come get you at 9" He though back to me and I let the connection go I had an hour till then so had to get ready good thing I don't have much to choose from I thought. I wished for the first time I had more clothes to choose from or at the very least some of my old clothes so that maybe I could fit in but I don't so it is ok.

"mum, I have you a present" my daughter come into our room to tell me and hand me a key.

" what is this love" I asked looking at the key in my hand with a funny look.

"mum it goes to this and it is from me and Gran I wanted you to have something to get daddy's attention." She said in her angle voice that I loved

I opened the trunk to find a lot of clothes in there was were so pretty and looked new. "where did you get these" I asked her

"I had my uncles take me to find some things for you and I hide them here so when you were ready to face the past you could be and angel doing it" and I had to agape at her as she told me this, sometimes it was hard to remember that she was 4 years old and not 104.


	5. Chapter 5

I found a nice pair of jeans and then a cute tank top showing my toned tan stomach you could never tell I had had a child at all. There next to it was a new pair of sandals that laced up and I was so happy. I had not had new anything is so long that I felt like a little kid again and I could tell that my daughter was happy watching me dress up.

I kissed her cheek and left to meet Tyler out front kissing him and Reid for the clothes and was so happy. It had been a really long time since I had been this happy and felt normal. I could also see the boys could tell I was happy and that made them happy. I was sitting in the front in Reid's lap. He had his arms wrapped around me and we were all laughing it was just like old times and I could tell they were happy to.

"not to ruin the moment or mood but you do know the other two and their girlfriends will be here right" Reid asked me quietly.

"I know but I cant keep avoiding then and I need some time off and out I haven't had any in four long years. I love my daughter and she is my life but I just need a break for one night just with you guys and just to relax and I know you will keep me safe and I don't have to be around them we can play pool and dance like you said right" I told them and they agreed.

We got there and I was a little nervose but I knew it was going to be ok. We went in and found a pool table that was open and Reid started to teach me to play. I was having fun and it was relaxed. I had him flirting with me like old times and Tyler and I was talking about Ireland and about what everyday life was like there and the people. He wanted to go see where I had been and where his angel he called her was born. I smiled when he called her that she really had these two wrapped around her tiny little finger. I decided to watch him and Tyler play the next game while they won some bet against another boy I guess they went to school with. After that I asked Reid to dance with me. I would Tyler but it was weird him being my cousin and all so I choose Reid and besides he was fun to be with and I could lose my self in the music with him.

Tyler went over to finally talk to the other two while we danced and I knew he would not say anything about me. I danced for almost an hour with Reid it was so fun and he was good at it. By the time we done I was so hot and thirsty. We went to get drinks and then he looked at me and I knew he was asking if I was ready to confront the past. I nodded my head and we walked to the table that held my cousin and the two from my past was at. I was kind of scared of the reaction I was going to get. Reid had his arm around me with his hand resting on my hip as we walked over to the table and he sit down pulling me down on his lap. It was funny because they had not recognized me yet and so I got a good look at them before it hit them who was sitting there.

finally I could not take it any longer and had to get this over with "hey guys long time" I said quietly and that got their attention and I blushed

Pogue spit his drink out and Caleb froze. I had to laugh not really what I was expecting from them.

"your back, how long have you been here" Caleb asked and Pogue could just stare at me.

"Um for a while actually I just have been busy and had not had a chance to get out much" I told him watching their expression carefully.

"you two both knew and did not tell us, how long have you known" Pogue asked finally able to talk but he was still watching me and I was getting a little freaked out by it

"they knew I was back a few days after I got here but I swore them to secrecy and they could not tell anyone not even you or I would leave again" I said taking the blame because I did not want any problems because of me.

I saw anger flash in Pogue's eyes and so did Reid and he tightened his grip on my waist in a protective manner.

"where have you been these last four years, and why did you just leave like that" Caleb asked and I could tell he was mad, and was close to saying something he did not want to say.

"look you don't have to accept me back you don't have to like I am back and you don't have to be around me that is all fine I had very good reasons to leave and I would make the same decision all over again if I had to. And I was in Ireland working my ass off just so I could eat everyday, don't think for one second I have had a easy time with it and because of that I am stronger than I have ever been so don't cross me I just wanted to finally let you know I was here so when we saw each other in town or what ever it was not a shock." I told him in a deadly voice that I saw shocked them all and none not even Reid knew what to say to me to calm me down.

I stood up and pulled Reid up and did not even say a word just walked back to the dance floor to dance and calm down before I said something I would regret later. I tended to do that a lot when I was angry.

Table Pov

"why did you not tell us she was back, where has she been staying and she is a lot different than she was" Caleb said

"I promised to protect her and I would never betray her she is my blood and my sister, even to you two. She has a place to stay so don't worry about it and yeah she is different because she had to grow up and take care of her self since she was 13 alone with out family or friends or help and she nearly died doing it. I have that on good faith and she would never admit to it but she was close now she is dealing with all of it and having to come back here on top of that, And I want to know why the hell you never told me why she left Pogue, you have known at least a part of it since your mom died I know you did and you never said anything." Tyler said getting pissed off

"it was my way of protecting her and I figured she would never come back not while anyone was still alive or around" He said getting up

Seeing her here was a shock his mom had told him everything on her death bed and it had hit him hard. He had went from hating her to knowing she had no choice and hating all the others. She had did what she had to, to save their child and her own life and it sucked because he could not have helped her at all. He needed to talk to her and he needed to see why she was back and most of all he needed to know where his child was.

"Bec can we talk a minute please" Pogue asked as he walked up to her and Reid. Reid had been talking to her in a quiet manner and looked to be comforting her. Pogue felt mad it was not him doing this she had been his and he had screwed it up before she left and had never got a chance to fix it.

Rebecca Pov

I looked at Reid and he nodded we both knew this was coming but I had no idea what to tell him. I was so scared he was going to try and take Morrigan from me or that he hated me and their fore would hate her.

"yeah we can talk dance with me" I said to him letting Reid go and he walked away slowly he had not forgot what Pogue had done to her.

"promise me you will never take our child away from me she is all I have had for 4 years and she is my life please Pogue I am begging you" said with tears coming out of my eyes.

He pulled me into him and wiped the tears from my eyes and started talking " I swear bec I could never take our child from you, at first I hated you so much for leaving I was so mad but then mom got sick and told me everything before she died and I knew in that moment why you had left to protect the baby and your self. Then I was angry at all of them I hate them and I was mad cause I could not protect you like I was suppose to like I had promised to do. I am so sorry I hurt you I never meant to honestly I should have stopped but I just didn't and that hurt you and I know I can never fix that but please believe me I understand why you left." he had said all this quietly making me cry again when I realized he was serious and he did not hate me.

He just stared at me for a while and then asked "can I see my son, will you trust me enough to get to know him please"

I smiled for the first time in those long moments and then told him "well he is a she and her name is Morrigan Rebecca, and I will agree to it if you swear you wont let anything happen to her she really is my life and she is so special, and since you know the truth you know the danger there is exposing her. And so you know Reid and Tyler are bonded to her in a magic way they will die protecting her or die if the fail that is how serious I am about protecting her." He nodded his head and then just sighed I could see he was taking everything in and adjusting to the information I had just gave him.

"will you tell me everything about what happen and where you went and about my daughter what does she look like, is she ok, I mean you know healthy and happy." he asked me

"well she looks like both of us she is so tiny though because I could not really take care of my self when I left and almost starved to death, she was born early and was very sickly still she gets sick easy and it scares me to be always from her for long. This is the first time I have been out in four years because I was scared something would happen to her. She is so smart and can read and write already and she is so sensitive that things hurt her really easy. She is special Pogue just like us only more powerful she can do all kinds of things and she sees stuff before it happens. You will be amazed by her because I am every single day. The thought of her never being kills me to think about and while I still remember that day with you and it still hurts me I don't think I would change it because I got her out of it and she is just so worth it all. She was born in Ireland where we have lived all this time. I figured it would be safer than staying around here and I found a way to take care of us their. " I told him and then took a deep breath letting this all sink in because it was a lot to take in.

"I am so sorry I missed it all and I wish I could change it all I have wondered every day since mom died was where you were and what our child was like and if you had everything you needed. I though about you so much and I just wanted to talk to you about it all" Pogue said as he pulled me closer subconsciously. In that moment I could not help but like the feel of his arms around me again. I may not like what happened but I had never stopped loving him and wishing everyday he was there to see our child.

"Pogue I almost told you the night I left when I left you that note I sit and watched you till almost dawn and to the point I knew I was going to get caught if I did not leave, but I just did not know how it would change anything so I didn't and that decision has haunted me so much" I told him and he leaned his head on mine looking me in the eyes and sighed

"would like to say I would have left with you or that we would have figured it out but truthfully I didn't know what was going on then and I would have stopped you from leaving and you would have been killed because of me and I would not have been able to handle that, at least this way you were alive somewhere they could not touch you" he told me in a whisper and I just looked at him. We danced a whole song like that before there was anything else said.

"I forgive you Pogue for everything for that day and for not knowing or being their that was not your fault and trust me our daughter knows that she is so smart." I told him and could feel him let the tension inside out that I knew he had been holding for the last four years and it had ate away at him.

I saw the tears in his eyes and knew that he was very upset and I knew right then that he needed to see our daughter before he would relies I really had forgave him and that she was real. "so you want to go meet your daughter I know she is still up because she told me before I left I was going to be bringing you back, she always knows" I reached up and brushed his tear away and let my hand rest on his cheek so that he could calm down and so we could go

"I don't deserve your forgiveness or hers but I swear to all that is above I will never hurt you or let anyone hurt you again, and if you need anything ever please tell me I will take care of you" He said and I knew he meant it.

"Pogue I don't need anything other than you to be her father and to love her so much she never gets hurt form anyone, I need help every now and again with issues that come up with her and her special-ness but I can take care of the rest I have a good business going you will see and I take pride in being able to do it on my own I have for so long now it is hard to take help, just what I am trying to say is please just take care of her no matter what please." I told him and he smiled at me

"your so different and so amazing and there is no one going to make my little girl unhappy not when I am alive to stop it and yes I would like to go see her if it is ok with you" he said and I shook my head. As the song ended a girl with mocha colored skin and long dark hair walked up very pissed off.

"what do you think you are doing" she started in and I stepped away from Pogue and saw Tyler had followed her over and he stood next to me with is arm around my shoulder. "how it go" he asked in my ear as Pogue had faced Kate with blank face. I shrugged I was not sure yet how things were going.

"nothing, look Kate back off now" Pogue said in a cold voice and I could see the sparks fly on that one. I knew me and this girl was not going to like each other at all. I knew I had no say in his life he could be with who he wanted but at the same time she was not going to be in my daughters life ever.

"who is she and why do you all seem to know her" She was up in his face. Wow he picked a ball of fire I thought and then felt sad cause he was not mine and it was kind a like a reality slap in the face. It hurt and I did not even know why I knew and prayed he would get over me but reality was a little harsher than thought I think.

"she is family, she is Tyler's cousin Rebecca who left a few years ago and is now back as you see and we were just about to go do something rather important" Pogue said in a colder voice. I could see the anger and him trying to control it.

"you are not going anywhere with her after I see her trying to get you, you two were all over each other" Kate said and I was shocked we danced a few songs and talked how was that all over him and trying to get him. I gave Tyler a look that was like what the hell and then his look was like tell me about it.

"you know the only one who don't have a clue right now is Caleb and he is about to lose it big time trying to figure it out maybe we should go fill him in while they talk" Tyler said getting every ones attention and I could tell he was trying to get me away from Kate and Pogue was looking like he wanted to leave and not talk.

"yeah I think your right um well meet in about 10 minute is that good with you" I said and he and her replied at the same time "yes and No"

We got to the table and I sit down in Reid's lap again and Tyler still had my hand rubbing circles in a comforting manner on the top of it. "Caleb do you want to talk, I will tell you every thing if you will listen and if you don't believe me and understand when I am done you can not have anything to do with me after that"

"I don't hate you I am confused and feel left out and am worried at how serious this was for you to be gone for so long and I am happy your home I was just shocked before" he said and opened his arms for a hug which I gave him.

"Um, could you excuse us so we can talk" I asked the blond girl next to Caleb and I saw the smile on Tyler's face and the smirk on Reid's and wondered what I was missing.

"I already know about everything so you can talk in front of me" the blond said

"no actually I cant, I don't care what you know or don't your not important and I don't know you so there fore will not talk in front of you so it is up to Caleb stay we don't talk leave your get the story" I spit out to them and could see her recoil and the shock across the boys face, God does no one stand up around here for there selves. This was so much more important than some stupid high school fling which is what that is I could see it all over them.

I had not realized I had stood up why I was talking till I felt Reid pull on my waist to sit back down. Wow got to watch my temper.

"wow sis you have sure got out spoken" Tyler said and I could see a look on the blonds face and knew she did not know everything she like the dark one Kate did not know about me. I had to learn how to hold my own and what can I say it is the Irish in me anyways.

I smiled at him and watch Caleb he was debating with getting the story or pissing his girlfriend off. Finally after a full Minute he asked Sarah to give us a few minute to talk and I could not help the smile on my face as she glared at me.

"ok spill" Caleb said running his hands through his hair

"basically the elders had a plan to kill me to break the curse on you which would not have worked anyways and when they found out I was pregnant they were going to kill both of us so I ran to protect my daughter." I said watching the shock on his face. It was priceless actually to see him go from confused to more questions to disbelief to belief and then to acceptance.

"well that explains a lot and here I though you were just a spoiled brat. So a daughter huh" Caleb asked and I had to laugh at him

"yeah you're an uncle if you want the job but I will tell you now there is nothing and no one I wont kill to protect her even you. You either take care of her and make her happy or you stay away and I don't want anyone even your blond thing to know about her for now so as long as we are clear on that I will tell you about her" I told him with the coldest deadliest voice I had and I saw the reaction I wanted total fear.

"how old is she and what is she like" He asked and I could see he honestly wanted to know.

"she is almost 4 and a complete angel, she is so special and her name is Morrigan Rebecca, She is very tiny almost elfish but she is so full of life. She was born and raise until last month in Ireland where I had made us a home on my own and took care of us" I said and he smiled

"Does that mean she is Pogue's daughter if she is 4 and you left pregnant" He asked and I nodded my head yes.

I also saw compression in his face and wondered what he knew about it but did not have a chance to ask as Pogue walked up and asked if I was ready and I could see he was very mad. I nodded and hugged Reid and Tyler and told them I would call them if I needed them and then hugged Caleb who was still in thought. As I was moving to leave the table the other two walked over to us and I could see the hate and fury in Kate's eyes and knew that they had not ended their talk on a happy note. "did you tell her about our daughter" I asked him in a whisper and he shook his head no and I knew he did not trust her right then I saw the doubt flicker in his eyes before being replaced again by the anger.

We got out side and he took a deep breath trying to relax and I knew he had just had a very stressful emotional night. We walked over to a bike and he stood there looking at the stars and why I did what did now I cant say but I brought my hand to his face making him look at me and as our eyes locked I knew he was struggling with the past and the present and everything in between. He pulled me into his arms and held me so tight it almost hurt but I felt so much more than that.

I wanted to comfort him, to make him see it was all real and to help him get past the pain and hurt and anger to see that right now all that was important was our child. "lets go see our baby girl ok" I said just above a whisper and he nodded his head yes and helped me on his bike. I told him where to go and we left.

Ten minutes later we had made it back to the inn and I was happy I loved being on his bike it was freeing and fun and it was amazing because you felt like you were flying a little bit. I lead him to the back to the kitchen and then to my apartment. As I open the door I saw Gwen smile and set out. I knew she knew who this was and was not surprised.

Pogue stood just inside the door looking around at my room it was not much it had a small living area with a large bed for me in it and a small one next to the wall for Morrigan. We had a small shower off the room and a small closet but it was home and it was mine which was all I needed. "you live here" Pogue asked

"yeah I actually own the whole inn, the lady that just left is who I was with in Ireland and she helped me get this place and helped me get started she is leaving to go home soon" I told him as the door flew open and our daughter came running through and into my arms giggling.

Pogue could not keep his eyes off of her. She looks so much like her mom but also him it was a perfect mixture, and she was so tiny almost pixie about her. He could not keep the tears back because he had never thought this moment would come when he would actually get to meet his child. Grant he figured it was a boy because of the birth crap but a girl was even better and he was never going to let her down.

"Morrigan I would like you to meet someone" I said to her quietly getting her attention

She looked over at Pogue and got down from my arms and ran to him screaming "daddy daddy daddy" as Pogue scooped her up and she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck hugging him tight and as I watched him I seen the tears and knew he finally understood everything I was trying to tell him. He looked at me and our eyes met and I knew there that he loved her more than anything she was gong to be what saved him. And our daughter was happy she had her father and she knew it which again did not surprised me she was one to amaze me.

She pulled away and looked at him "don't cry daddy I am happy you're here I knew you would come" she said in that angel voice of hers and it made Pogue smile bigger than I had seen ever.

"I am never leave you again baby girl I promise" he told her and I had to smile because I really believe it was true.

"ok well it is so way past your bed time and you don't need to get to tired so we don't get sick so come on daddy can tuck you in to tonight" I told them and had to laugh at there faces they were one of the same.

"every night" she asked yawning and I just looked at Pogue and then said

"well see baby we need to talk about something's first but I promise he will be around to see you anytime he can ok" I told her pulling her blankets up around her. I kissed her good night and then watched as Pogue hugged her and kissed her goodnight and had to sigh this was what they both needed.

I turned her night light on and we left the room where I closed the door softly. I did not know what to say or do so I just stood there and looked at the ground. I had so much fight in me and now all of a sudden it had left me and I was tired and sad and scared and worried and stressed and lost and so many other things I had not felt in a very long time. I followed Pogue out to his bike so that he could leave still neither of us knew what to really say or how to act so it was awkward for us.

He put his finger under my chin and pulled my chin up making me look up and meet his eyes. "thank you so much and don't worry I will not take her from you ever you two will always come first and I want to be here to tuck her in every night and to play with her and get to know her please." he said and I looked at him confused.

"what are you thanking me for and you have as much right to her as I do she is your daughter and she loves you she always have I never kept her in the dark she had your pictures and stuff and I would tell her about you and us and it was her favorite story at bedtime' I told him.

He opened is arms a little bit and I stepped into them feeling comfortable as I looked up into his beautiful eyes. " I said thank you for giving me the most perfect daughter I could ever have imagined, for doing everything you did to protect her and for letting me be a part of her life now when I really have done nothing to deserve it" he said

"Pogue I told you I forgive you for all that happen it was for a reason and that reason is in there asleep happy and whole. I would not have done anything different because I love that kid she is the absolute best parts of the both of us. Look come over in the morning before school I will make us breakfast and you can see her again and I will tell you more about her ok, there is a lot you need to know." I said to him quietly.

"I will be here and again thank you so much for just everything and for forgiving me, I never figured you would be able to honestly but I am glad you did, I have missed you so much you're the only one I have ever opened up to and talked to and I have missed that and want that back, I want our friendship back please" he said sounding like a little child who was insecure and scared of losing his favorite toy.

"I missed you to more than you can imagine and when I looked at her I would see you and miss you even more and I am not leaving or going anywhere so you can always be honest with me and I will listen and I miss our friendship and I want it back to but I already see one problem with that well I guess two, one Kate and two me I am so different I really am and I don't know if you will like the person I have become." I told him and he sighed

"I will deal with Kate and I love the person you are or become because you are the mother of my little girl and you will always be my first love.' He told me and leaned his head down resting his forehead on mine. This was how he had always liked to talk close and personal so it was whispered and private. I still knew him so well. I raised my hands cupping his cheeks and then kissed his lips softly before stepping back to go inside.

"I need to go I have to work tomorrow and you do what every it is you do on Saturdays." I told him and he nodded and got on his bike and I watch till I could not see him any more. I made it back to my room and laid in bed thinking over the night for a long time and thinking about Pogue and how much I still missed him and loved him. Having him in our life was going to be hard because I knew I could not have him but it made our daughter happy he was here.

The next morning was busy and it was hectic with people checking in and out and cooking and cleaning so that when I finally got to take a break at 10 to see Pogue and Morrigan I was already tired. Pogue had shocked me because he had been here since 7:30 spending time with our daughter and talking and reading and playing with her.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed my feet were killing me and I was so tired and I had a hour before I had to start again. I was watching Pogue and Morrigan, she was telling him about Ireland and was asking him about his life.

Pogue as watched me as I had come in and pick up Morrigan and came to sit next to me. "are you tired" he asked and I just looked at him like duh, "yeah it has been a long morning and I have an hour before I have to start again" I told him closing my eyes.

Morrigan sit next to me and was telling me about a new book she wanted and I smiled it was a book I had read her once and she had loved. I got up and went over to our closet and stood on my tipsy toes trying to reach the book. When I couldn't I stood on a box that was very unsteady and had just reached it when I felt Pogue's hands around my waist. "your going to fall doing that bec" and I had to smile at his tone because it was so cute and caring.

I let him lift me easily and then he dropped me back on the bed and I laughed at him and handed the book to our daughter who had watched us with a look I could not understand. She opened it and started reading it out loud to her daddy and he was watching her amazed I could tell. I had to go back to work so I kissed her head and went to leave when Pogue grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I smiled at him.

After lunch he got her down for her nap and came to find me to talk. I was busy but told him to give me a few minutes and I would meet him out back by the horses. When I got out there he was watching them run around the fence and the sun was shinning down on his face and he was so relaxed that I could not help losing my breath at the sight. He was still the sexiest man I had ever met before in my life and it was wrong the images I had of him flash through me.

"hey there how are you doing" I asked standing next to him letting me head land on his arm that was on the fence.

"she is so amazing and so smart I can not believe how happy I am with being able to be her dad she really is so special and it is all because of you, you did such an amazing job with her" he said and I smiled at him. I knew how special she was and it was a good thing he could see that.

We talked about her some more and about working out a schedule where he could see her more but he was very busy during the week and so was I so it was hard to figure it out. He then shock me with his next proposal "move in with me I have two extra rooms at my apartment and she can have her own room full of stuff and you can get a way from here some you work to hard and I can help you out so that way you can get more done while at work and then concentrate on her when your off with out still being here where something comes up you have to do, I will be there before and after school and on the weekends, honestly I just want to see her everyday and have her close so that I know you and her are protected and happy and she needs room to grow with stuff around her" he told me laying his head on top of mine.

"I have done the best I could Pogue I really have and I know your right she needs a home other than here but where does that leave us, do you think you could live with me and me with you with out us hating each other." I asked quietly

"for her I will do anything and I know you will, I am not saying it will be easy but she deserves that for now, I am suppose to be going to college in the fall so what then at least with you at the apartment I know I can see her when I come home from there on the weekends and some nights when I can I only have a few months with her, Please for me I know I don't deserve it but please I just want to be her dad" he told me with so much passion but also with a edge of fear of me rejecting him.

"what about when I am at work and you want to go out or have your girlfriend over because I will tell you now I will kill Kate if she hurts my baby in anyway and I don't think she will like the idea of us living together to much." I told him wanting him to see all the sides before committing to this.

"I will deal with Kate, There has been some stuff going on between us for a long while but the first of the year we really struggled because she cheats on me all the time and she happen to do it with a guy that tried to kill me and went after Caleb and his girlfriend. Ever since things have not been working and I promise she will never hurt our daughter because you wont have a chance to kill her if she does, I will first" he told me and I knew it was hurting him to tell me how unhappy he was.

"look I agree she needs a home with both of us and safely something that was kind of hard to give her with me working for food and a room in Ireland. Now here I work all the time because I have to run this and it is not easy but I don't have a option to fail because it is our future at least mine I know now she will be taken care of but I have to do this for me. I will think about it ok I don't want to rush into anything but if I agree it is as friends only and we have our own rooms' I told him In a serious voice and I would really think about it and talk to Gwen she was leaving Monday and then I would be here alone most of the time except the guest but I cant really count them as a friend and it would be safer and healthier for Morrigan not to be around all the people and germs and to have a real room and home. I was just standing there with my head still on his shoulder and his head on me when we heard a voice behind us.

"well sis did not think I would find him in one piece today or with you" Reid said walking up to me and I hugged him. He really was an over protective brother I thought.

"what are doing here so early you know I can take off till at least 8" I asked and he smiled

"well baby boy has a date tonight and I am going to a party and wanted to see if you would mind to much if we took a rain check for tomorrow night on movies and Tyler will stop by for angel after Tyler's date he said." Reid said and I rolled my eyes at him

"of course that is fine and please don't get drunk and come back to the dorms with some whore while she is there please" I asked him and he smirked at me

"I would never do that I promise she is my only priority when I get back and beside I promised her a Sunday with gummy bears and two long hours of nemo and shark tales." He said making me and Pogue laugh because Reid could be such a kid at times.

"ok fine I will tell her you will pick her up later" I told him and he kissed me goodbye and left.

"so she goes with Reid a lot" Pogue asked and I smiled.

"every Saturday we have had movie night and she has went with him and Tyler back to there dorm and spent the night where they watch movies and eat junk food and bond with her. They are so good with her and I trust them with her life" I told him and he was thinking about it I could see.

"if you want her for a night all you have to do is ask, as long as it is not Saturday she is very close to them especially Reid they have a weird connection I think it is because at heart he is still a 4 year old" I told him with a laugh and he agreed with me.

I need to get back to work Pogue and she will sleep till about 630 so you don't have to hang around if you don't want to I told him wishing he would anyways I did not know why I wanted him to but I liked knowing he was here with us.

"since your free tonight go to dinner with me the three of us and we can talk some more I really have missed you and I like being around you it is peaceful here and with her it is fun and I want to spend time with her please' he asked me and I agreed telling him to be here at 8 to pick us up


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day went well and it was not to hard I had a good routine that I fell into and so by the time 8 was here I was ready to go and was waiting on Pogue to get there. Finally about 815 he showed up looking very mad but when our eyes met I knew it was not at us it was about us and I had only one guess who he had fought with.

Morrigan saw him finally and she ran to him yelling "daddy daddy daddy daddy" in her little soft angel voice. And that more than anything made him smile so big and I could see the anger disappear from his face leaving only true happiness which made me happy.

We went to eat at this little Italian restaurant in town that was really good and I was finally relaxing some. He had got us some wine and we were drinking it and talking while Morrigan colored. I was sitting across from him and had my legs up in his lap and he was rubbing my feet while we talked. He was telling me about the scholarship he had got to Harvard for swimming and that he wanted to study law but wanted to come back here to live and build a house. He told me more about stuff that happen after I left and about his dad being sic and his mom being dead and how she had begged him to forgive her when she had told him the truth about what had happen and how at first he did not want to believe her at first then he thought over it for a while and knew it was true and how he once looked for me but could never find me which was good because that why the elders could not find me either.

I told him more about our life in Ireland and the things I had found and studied and how scary it was when I had Morrigan and why I picked that name and about all the times she was sick and the time she scared me when she learned she could spin and it would make her float up into the air and she had fell and I was so scared and how she had laughed and jumped back up. Then I brought up school with him asking "do you know that she will start kindergarten next fall" and he looked at me and I had to laugh.

After a while we were sitting there still talking when I looked up to see Caleb and his girlfriend come in and I froze I did not want a confrontation in front of my daughter and I was not sure I wanted anyone to know about her yet but there really was not a choice now I did not think I would be able to sneak her out with out being seen.

Pogue did you know Caleb was gong to show up I asked quickly and saw the same concern his face as I had and knew the answer "no I asked him where they were going and he said they did not have plans" Pogue said

"what are we going to do they are going to see us" I asked getting frustrated.

"well what can we do look I will take care of it and I promise neither one will start anything tonight not in front of her and I am sure he has told her by now he cant seem to pull his head out of her ass since they met, he told her about us and the covenant a week into dating her" Pogue said very angry again and even I could see he felt betrayed for that one.

"I trust you and I know you will keep her safe and it was bound to get out this place it to small but what about his mom and the others your dad, Tyler's parents they still could come after her" I asked quietly finally asking the one thing that has been on my mind since I let the boys back in to our life.

He lifted her up into his lap and held her and then moved over next to me putting his arm around my shoulders "I will never let any of them hurt either of you and I swear I will stop then before they can even come close to her but we do need to keep the guard up I used to trust Caleb he was my brother but since he got with her it is like I don't even know him. He fought Chase all on his own not letting us help and that is not even how our covenant works and so it destroyed a lot of trust and stuff that night" he told me quietly and fast so that I understood what was going on between them.

"well before he gets over here, I decided I was going to tell you tonight that I think we should move in with you because she needs both of us to protect her and she needs a home that I don't have to work all the time and her own room. If you still want us I know it is just as friends but you need to relies these will be a huge adjustment" I told him and seen the smile before I even finished my sentence.

"Thank you so much it will work cause we will make it work and I swear I know I keep telling you this but I swear you will be safe there from everyone including my father and anyone else that wants to hurt you." he told me with absolution in his voice.

I nodded and leaned into him plying with Morrigan's hair she had fell asleep on his chest and they were just to cute together. We were talking quietly about when he wanted us to move in and how he wanted to surprise Morrigan with her room all decorated and painted with all kinds of toys. And I was laughing at him "your going to spoil her" I told him as Caleb and Sarah finally walked up.

"well what a cute little girl, is she yours" Sarah asked and I could tell she already knew the answer and she was looking at every detail of the way we were talking and sitting. Had to admit it was very cozy and intimate but we did have a kid together

Both Pogue and I answered at the same time in almost the same tone "yes" and we saw her eye brows raise Caleb had not told her it was Pogue's.

'hello Caleb, Sarah" Pogue said in a curt manner that left me wonder how bad feeling ran in this group anymore.

"so this is the little girl you told me about she is very pretty looks like you" Caleb said and I smiled

"she does but I think she has more Pogue in her than me except she has my temper" I told him with a spark in my eye I knew he caught and understood.

"can we join you we did not get to talk much the other night and I would like to catch up with you" Caleb asked and I looked to Pogue to answered I did not know them anymore and Pogue would not hurt our daughter I knew that much.

"so Caleb what do you want to know because honestly there is not much to say and being as you already broke your vow to me and the others to say the least and you lied about keeping her quiet because it was very obvious she, I pointed to Sarah already knew about Morrigan showed me that you really are not the trustworthy dependable brother I used to have" I said in a cold tone that made him really look at me hard but I was not intimidated with him not anymore.

"I am not the only one who has changed your so cold and harsh now and you used to be sweet and kind you would have never been so mean and the person that was my sister left us all with out a word for four years where we though you were dead only to come back with some story about our parents and a kid that you claim is Pogue's' Caleb said and I could feel the blood pulsing in my veins I was so angry and I was not the only one I had felt Pogue tense up as Caleb was talking to me.

"bec take Morrigan and go on to the car I need to set Caleb straight on something" Pogue said and I did take our daughter into my arms but I did not leave for the car.

"Pogue, let it go at least we know one of our enemies now and who to watch for" I told him trying to get him to calm down a little bit. But it was not working and I knew better than to try again.

"Caleb you better listen to me this is the only time you will ever talk to her that way if you do it again you leave me no choice but to hurt you, and as for her story it is true I knew I had a child two years ago because my mother told me about her and I know the story that Rebecca told you is true because my mother also told me about it there is so much you don't know and yet you want to talk to us like you do. And yeah she had changed and but for the better she is strong and independent and from the age of 14 took care of a child on her own because of our families so don't even think you have a right to talk to her like that and you know what just Stay away from us." Pogue said in the quietist scariest voice he had and it gave me chills.

I could see Caleb fixed to say something his eyes were dark with anger and I could see Sarah sitting there with a look of accomplishment on her face and I knew that she had wanted this because now Caleb was alone and with out his brothers. She now had control of him completely. "look Pogue Reid is here to get Morrigan just stay here a second and I will take her to him we are not done here" I told him and he kissed her head and squeezed my arm letting me know it was ok.

As I handed her off to Reid I told him briefly what was going on and that I would call and check on her in a little bit. He gave me a kiss and I kissed Morrigan on the head and then her check I just need to give her a little extra. I told them to go as I took a Minute to gather my thoughts about me. There was something I had to fix and that was our covenant that was suppose to always come first no matter what and Caleb was forgetting that along with the other three.

I walked back in and Pogue was still standing where I had left him glaring at Caleb and Caleb was talking but I did not hear what he was saying because he stopped when I walked up. I stood just behind Pogue trying to stay in control because some one was going to have to with these two. As long as I have known them they had never had a fight or even disagreed and now they could not stand each other when had that happen and how.

I put my hand on his arm so he would know I was back and I was shocked when he turned wrapping his arm around my waist in a protective manner but I did not show the surprise I acted as if this was as natural as could be. "look lets sit down and get everything out on the table so that after tonight we don't have to talk anymore, I relies you don't like me Caleb and I get that ok but do you really have to ruin a life long friendship over it I mean he is your brother" I asked and motioned for Pogue to sit down. I took the bottle of wine we had been working on and filled both our cups and then sit down and took a long drink waiting for someone to talk first.

As I had sit down Pogue had put his arm around my shoulder and I relies he needed the contact to help him stay calm and help him control his anger. What ever had been said while I was gone had really upset him and that kind of made me feel protective over him.

"so what is going on with you two, you look like your all made up, your not mad she kept you child away from you for four years" Sarah asked and I glared at her.

"how is any of this your business, I mean hell you look like you the cat that swallowed the canary, don't you see what she is doing Caleb she is coming between you and your brothers and you can tell me that is not true but I see it none of you trust each other anymore except Reid and Tyler and it is sad your all brothers" I said to Sarah and Caleb.

"It is my business Kate is my best friend and I know for a fact he told her he was not feeling well and staying home instead of taking her out tonight and then we find him all cuddled up to you here looking like the happy family that your not, he don't love you." Sarah said to me and I knew that this was going to get very ugly and fast so I decided to stop it before it started.

"Sarah look we are friends we were much more than that at one time obviously we have a child together, I don't know if he loves me or not but the bigger sum of things is we have to get along for our daughter and we have always and will always be close. He knows and accepts why I had to leave did I want to no but it was that or death and I choose saving our daughters life over anything else and I would make the same decision all over again. Pogue and I have always been close and that is also something else that wont change either ever and what goes on with him and Kate is their business not mine and wont be unless it involves my daughter then there will be no stopping me." I told her in as calm voice as I could.

Then Pogue followed but he was looking at Caleb as he spoke and it was quiet but with an edge to it. "I never stopped loving her yeah I was pissed as hell till I found out the truth and found out I had a kid and what she did to protect that kid and I never ever thought the day would come when I could be with them again. I had honestly thought that I would never be able to see them again and I had come to terms with that but I never liked it and I hated every minute of her being gone because when she left she took a part of me with her and now she is back I want them in my life and I don't mean in a relationship like way I mean just having a chance to be that little girls father and be here for Bec. So what really is your problem with it or your business" Pogue finished

"my problem is she comes back and we are suppose to trust her again and accept her back when she changes everything, when have you ever broken a date for anything even your brothers and now you do for her. And she comes in with this attitude like she cant trust us when she was the one who left, and she is disrespectful to both Sarah and Kate, look at the way she talks to them like they are below her when she is the secretive one." Caleb said

"you don't have to accept her she had told you that and thing do change with her being here she is the mother to my child and my child has to come first to all of us and if Kate wants things to work she will accept that and Bec don't have to respect Sarah when she has been nothing but a bitch to her and with all the shit she has dealt with and been through tends to make you not trust anyone and a little harsher than if your pampered all your life. You don't get it she didn't ask to leave, she did not ask to get pregnant hell she did not even want to have sex that night I basically forced her and yet she is willing to forgive me for it and let me help her raise our child together, don't even think you know anything about us or our relationship ever you never did. You may have been her first kiss or the one she used to come to but that changed the day we fell in love and you need to face it Caleb you cant control everyone around you anymore. Your pissed she did not come running to you as soon as she came into town or that day at the beach did not tell you it was her, she went to the one she trusted the most the one she always was closet to and that was Tyler and Reid and they have never hurt her like we have so get over yourself and if you still cant believe us then you need to really think about what you are destroying because it is not just a friendship it is your brothers and your covenant and this all started when you met her" Pogue told him pointing at Sarah and then got up and pulling me up he was done for the night he had said what he had needed and wanted to and so now we were leaving. I knew better than to say anything I just followed him quietly and got in the car to go where ever he wanted he need time to calm down and I knew that some things never changed I thought. But I knew now he had never got over me and that some how made me happy, I also knew he understood me better than I ever though possible and that made me relax. I reached out for his hand and interlocked our fingers holding it in my lap between both of mine. We pulled up in front of a condo and I knew this was where he lived. I did not even ask why we were here because this was his area his space and his comfort and I am betting that no one other than the boys very occasionally came here and if Kate had been here it was only once or twice in passing. He was always a real private person and hated having people in his space.

We got out and went up a few steps to the apartment. It was large bigger than we had lived in in the last four years and I told him that. There was a good size living room with a sofa and a couple of chairs and coffee table. A large entertainment system with stereo and TV. He was always one for music over anything especially when he was upset. He turned it on and then gave me the tour. There was a dinning room off the front room making it a large one room. Then the kitchen was huge really with new appliances that looked untouched and I could not help but run my hand over the stove I could almost picture the dinners I could make him and our daughter. I had to shake these thoughts and keep telling myself this was just as friends and nothing more he had a girl friend.

There was a short hall leading to a large bedroom that was Pogue's. It had its own bathroom and walk in closet. He lead me back out of his room and to the other side of the apartment there were two doors leading off the front room and both were bedrooms. The smaller one had a beautiful view of the woods and the other was large with a large closet that I decided would be Morrigan's. She would need the room for her stuff I knew she would be spoiled with. There was a bathroom that connected the two rooms that was very nice and actually a good size.

As we went through the house he told me about the area and the neighbors. He told me the bills were taken care of but I would have to get groceries cause he could not cook and so never ate at home.

"well that is going to change we can have dinner with Morrigan when your home she loves to have dinner with Tyler and Reid and tonight she was so happy because you were there." I told him and he smiled

We sit on the couch and talked late into the night about how this was going to work and about how she would go to work with me until he was done with his stuff in the afternoons and then he would come get her and take care of her till I got home at night. The only time we could not do that was when he had a swim meet because they ran all day. He also told me that when he went to college he wanted me to stay here so that it was home and stable for us and I had to smile not many men would think about long term but Pogue did.

I had laid my head back on the couch as we talked and had fell asleep because when I woke up the next day I was in the bed room in Pogue's bed. It was warm and comfortable and I was so relaxed I did not want to get up but I had to get to work. I rolled over and saw it was only 6:30 in the morning and moaned even when could sleep in I still woke up early.

I got up to find coffee and to see if there was stuff for breakfast. I found some cereal and milk and that would have to do it for now I thought. I went to see where Pogue was and found him asleep on the couched so I sit next to his head on the floor and ate and watched him. I had so much I was thinking about. I was worried about how thing were going to happen and how things had progressed in the last 72 hours. I worried about the boys and how we could fix all there problems. I sit there for a long time just watching him sleep like I did the night I had left and I remember that night like it was still happening.


	7. Chapter 7

I sit in the chair next to the window watching Pogue sleep. I was crying and shaking from the fight with my aunt and his mom. My check was still burning and I knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow. I could taste the blood in my mouth from my busted lip Pogue's mom had gave me. I thought about this baby I was going to have and how he would never know his father and how unfair it was I was having to leave the one person I loved more than my own life to save the other person I also loved more than my own life. I had to leave my brothers and they love and protection just to be on my own in this scary world.

Pogue had shifted in his bed and I could see the moon light splash across his chest and I thought about that night we were together and how much he hurt me and now I was pregnant and could not tell him. His hair was all over his face and I got up moving slowly so I would not wake him and moved his hair out of his face, I love this boy so much I though and lean in and kissed him one last time before slipping out of the room.

I had been so lost in thought I had not seen him open his eyes or that the he was watching me also and so I was startled back to reality when our eyes met. "hey what's wrong" He asked me and that is when I relies I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"I am ok, sorry I don't know what is wrong with me since I got back it seems I cant push all the feeling and stuff away like I could especially when I am just so tired" I told him shyly as I wiped my tears away.

He lifted his blanket up for me to curl next to him and I did not even think about I just curled into him letting him hold me, I felt him kiss my forehead and smiled. "you know your not alone anymore and you don't have to be so strong, I am here so is Tyler and Reid, there is nothing we would not do for you or Morrigan." He told me quietly

"I know and trust me it has made it a lot better but it is still hard and I am just tired but I have to go to work soon, Morrigan will be back later today and I need to spends sometime with her, and I have paperwork to do and a week to plan out" I told him with a sigh there was never enough hours in the day I thought.

"well you're the boss stay home this morning, then bring the paper work home with you here and you can work on it here and relax while Morrigan plays and sees her new home" he said as if it was that simple but honestly it sounded very good and I wondered if I could actually do it. I was really comfortable and did not want to move I just wanted to sleep.

"ok you win and have a good idea, you don't mind having me here sleeping" I asked him and he laughed.

"Not at all I love having you here, and I promise to do everything I can to help make your life easier I know it has been hard the last four years but I promise it wont be that way anymore" Pogue said in my hair getting more comfortable.

"give me a couple of minutes to call work and tell them I will be in later and to check on our daughter and then if you don't mind could I curl up with you just as friends to sleep, its just I feel safe with you and warm." ask again in a shy voice.

"he just smiled at me and nodded his head yes and I got up to make the phone calls. After 10 minutes I was back on the couch next to him, in his strong arms laying on his chest drawing circles on his strong muscled chest as I was falling asleep.

I was so comfortable that I had the best sleep I had had in four long years and when I finally woke up it was 1:30 in the afternoon. I knew he was already awake from the way he was breathing and I could not believe I had fell asleep and slept so long. I felt him run his hands through my hair like he used to and felt him sigh. There was more going on in his head than what I could figure out. I shifted just a little and looked up at him. He had this far off look in his eyes, what ever he was thinking about had all his attention.

I watched him for a few seconds as pain and thought flicked through his eyes. It was a soul crushing pain and I really at that moment would have done anything to make it go away. I hated to see that in his eyes he was suppose to have been happy and had a good life not a pain filled one. I reached up and cupped his cheek in a comforting manner and watched him close his eyes and lean into my hand.

I moved up a little so that I was looking into his face and had cupped his other cheek with me hand and held his beautiful face between my hands. He finally opened his eyes and I could see a mixture of feelings. "what is wrong did I do something" I asked him quietly

He wrapped me tighter in his arms and held me close as he could "no I just had a bad dream and was thinking about it, you have done everything just fine don't ever think it is you" he told me and I could not help but smile at him which made him smile back lightening his features up.

"what was the dream about that up set you so much" I asked again curling up on him. I know that we should have kept distance between us because it was making me feel things I shouldn't but I could not help it. I had missed him so much and fantasized what it would be like in his arms again or to raise out daughter together and now it was happening. I wasn't going to push anything with us because what ever was suppose to happen would but I was not going to pull away either and make it harder on him.

"I dreamed I lost you and Morrigan again only this time I was trying to get to you and I couldn't and then everything was dark and I could here a voice laughing saying I had lost you forever. I woke up think about that and if that was to ever happen it would kill me I don't want to ever live with out you and Morrigan in my life again." he told me and I looked up at him seeing his tears in his eyes and the sadness in his voice and could not help my self.

"your never losing either of us again I swear to you I am strong now and you have ascended so together along with Reid and Tyler no one is going to hurt us ever again" I told him and watched him trying to accept this as truth. I had not relished I had leaned in to where our noses where touching until our lips met and the kiss was soft at first but there was so much need, and want there between the both of us that it quickly heated up. We had deepened the kiss and somehow I was on the bottom with my legs around his waist while he was over me still kissing me like a drowning man needing air and I was that air. I kissed him back not even thinking about what was happening because it just felt so right that I had my arms around him pulling him into me.

I let him take my shirt off and was letting him trail kisses down my jaw and neck across the top of my breast cause I still had my bra on and then back up to my lips. Finally my brain kicked in and I knew I had to stop it he had a girlfriend, and if this ended badly our daughter would be hurt. When we were both breathing hard and we had to break for air I softly told him "we cant do this we have to stop." and was shocked when he dropped his head to the crook of my neck still breathing heavy and replied "I know I am sorry, I got carried away and I just have thought about that for so long I acted without thinking"

I pulling his face up to mine and kissed him once more and then told him "don't be I would not have let you if I did not want it to and that is not why I stopped us, there is to many complication for this to happen right now. You have a girlfriend, I am moving in here, and our daughter is three reasons I stopped us. Trust me I want you so bad right now you're the only one I have ever been with and I just want that again but it is not the right time"

"I know, your not mad at me are you" he asked and it sounded like he was a little scared.

"not at all it was a great kiss and if" but I could not finish my though from the knock on the door. I knew who ever it was would not understand this position we were in so we quickly sat up and I pulled my shirt on and got up. "I'll go take a shower can I wear a sweat shirt till I get back to my room to change. He nodded as he went to open the door. I had just made it to the kitchen I was going to get some water before I went to the shower when I changed my mind. It was Caleb, Sarah and Kate at the door.

"We need to talk" Caleb said and I took my leave and took a cold shower. He had left a mark on my neck that was going to need to be covered but I had no make up here to so I left my wet hair down over my shoulder to cover it. I pulled his sweat shirt on and my jeans. I had to admit I was comfortable his sweat shirt was huge and baggy and it smelled like him.

When I opened the bedroom door I did not hear anything so I walked out and went to get me a soda and then I would leave and go to work so that the four could work out what ever there problem is. When I walked into the living room I could tell he had not told them I was here cause there mouth dropped open and I just said "hey everyone" and then turned to Pogue "can I take the car I need to get to work and then I have to get Morrigan from the dorms." He nodded and got up to get me the keys. When he stopped in front of me I could see the stress in his eyes and knew he wanted to say something but now was not the time "Bec be careful ok and can I go get Morrigan and take her to lunch and I wanted to take her shopping for her room"

I nodded yes as our eyes locked and I told him I would be home early and left. I had a feeling something was going on but it was not my place to ask or get involved. I was not welcomed as a member of the covenant any more so there problems were not mine.

The day went smoothly and I was actually very relaxed as I got off at 6:45 that night because I needed to go to the store and get some food for Morrigan and us to eat. When I got home Pogue, Tyler, Reid and Morrigan were all sitting in the living room watching Shrek. I had to laugh at them as I went to put stuff up. Morrigan ran over to me and picked her up and sit her on the counter as I put stuff away and started dinner. She was telling me about last night and how much fun they had and about going to breakfast at the dorms and she got to see all the high school kids and how silly they acted and about seeing her Uncle Caleb but he did not sit with them because Reid told him not to and that she was sad he was being a meanie. This made me laugh because she was so smart on so much but yet she calls him a meanie.

As I was finishing the casserole I was making and the salad she asked me a question that made me stop and I walked over next to her. She asked "mum can we live with daddy because I want to him to be my daddy forever"

"yes we are going to live with daddy if that is what you want but honey even if we did not live with daddy he will always be your daddy, nothing will ever change that" I told her giving her a hug and she hugged me back and then wanted down

As soon as her feet hit the floor she was running and jumped on her daddy's lap giggling "mum said we can live here and your always going to be my daddy" she had said loudly and I heard him laugh with her. At that moment my life was full and I was happy.

I heard Tyler in my head ask "so your moving in here what is that story" I smiled to my self

"as friends he thought it would be good for Morrigan to have a home and her own room with both parents for now, and he said it would be better for me to be able to get away from work some and after being able to sleep in this morning and relax before work and then coming home tonight I have to agree" I told him back and could see the smile on his face as he came in the kitchen.

"well I agree it is safer and you both need a home other than a small room. You deserve a easy life from now on not having to live so hard" he told me hugging me and making me laugh at him. I pulled away and ruffled his hair and he helped me sit the table and we all ate. I gave Morrigan a bath and then put her to bed. After each one tucked her in and Pogue had read her a story she was asleep and I cleaned the kitchen and went to work on the paper work. It took me very little time to finish and I was surprised normally it took me hours because of all the interruptions that was going on.

I went to sit on the couch and talk to Pogue about his day. It was only 11 so it was not to late. He told me he had told everyone that we were moving in here and that most agreed it was a good idea. I could tell he was worried about Caleb because they had been the best of friends since birth and now over me they were losing that. I felt horrible about it but there was nothing I could do to change it.

The next morning we started out our new routine, I woke up early and go dressed and made breakfast for Morrigan and Pogue. He left for school and I left for work with Morrigan and then about 4:45 he came to pick her up and take her home. I finished my day about 7:30 and went home and cook dinner were we ate and I could spend time with my daughter. I gave her a bath and got her to bed and had time to sit and relax. Life was actually really good and after a whole month of this everyone seemed very happy with the arrangements except Kate and Caleb and of course he bitch of a girlfriend Sarah.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up late one night in the beginning of February because I heard Morrigan coughing and crying so I got up and went to her room. She was shivering and running a fever I could tell and even though it happened a lot I was scared every time that this would be the time I would lose her. I went to get her medicine but she would not take it she said it hurt to bad to swallow and I was really worried I did not know what to do. I begged her and tried to bribe her with ice cream but nothing would get her let me give it to her and her fever was very high and I was getting upset.

Pogue must have heard me up because he came out to see me in the kitchen crying and getting some ice in a bag. "what is wrong" he asked me coming up next to me.

"Morrigan is sick and she had a high fever but she wont take her medicine because she says her throat hurts and I have tried everything to get her to do it and if she don't she is going to get worse and I don't know what to do, always before gram was there and she had a way of getting her to take it." I said crying some more.

He put his strong arms around me and pulled me to him and gave a kiss on the lips "she will be fine ok just calm down we will do this together" I nodded my head and told him thank you and gave him a quick kiss.

I took the ice bag and went back to her room where she was still crying and clinging to her bear that Reid had gave her. Pogue took her in his arms and I could tell he was scared to and that helped me calm down a little bit. In Ireland gram had always made this tea that would make her better real quick it was an old herbal thing that come from her family. I could remember what it was in it and asked Pogue if he knew where I could get the herbs at.

He told me to write it down and he would go because the only place he knew was Caleb's house. I was worried about him going over there but I knew he would not let it stop him from getting what we needed. I went to work writing it all down and while I was doing that he talked her into taking the medicine to get her fever down.

30 long minute later she was curled up watching Nemo and holding her bear to her. She still had tears in her eyes from not feeling well but her fever was down a little bit. I was shocked when Pogue came in because Caleb was with him. I could not give it a second thought I took the herbs and started making the drink concoction. According to old texts gram had shown me it was a healing potion, what ever it was it worked so I started making it and an hour later it was ready and she was drinking it. I told Pogue she would have to drink it for at least two days but it would start working immediately and I explained what it was.

Caleb had watch silently the whole time in a chair in the front room. And I could see Morrigan looking at him every now and then and looked to be in deep thought. After a little while thought she had fell back to sleep and I told Pogue that I was going to put her on my bed and he really should get some rest because he had school.

"what about you, you have work tomorrow" he said

"it wont be the first time I have been up all night with her and then had to work the next day I will be fine" I told him brushing it off even though I knew it was going to be a stressful day tomorrow. I went about making some more of the potion and putting it into a jar to save in the frig. After that was done I made her some Chicken soup for her to eat when she would wake up because she was one not going to want to eat and two would be sick at her stomach for a few days from being sick. That was just how it always went. As I was making that Pogue had went to bed and told me to wake if I needed him. I had agreed and wait till his door was closed before crying. I had my head against the counter, I could not help the fear every time she got sick or the guilt because If I would have taken better care of my self or if I could have carried her longer maybe she would not be so sickly.

I did not hear Caleb come in the kitchen till he was right behind me "is everything ok, is she going to be ok" he asked scaring my.

I wiped my face and turned around "yeah I am fine it is nothing and she should be in a few days that tea always worked in Ireland." I told him wondering why he was here

"then why are you so upset if it will work" Caleb asked and I just looked at him and then started talking.

"I blame myself for her getting sick all the time because I should have been smarter and should have taken better care of myself when I was pregnant but there were times I had to go day at a time with out food and I was sick when I had her which she was very early and so tiny and where I lived we only had a little room that I paid for by working all the time and there was nothing left over to take her to the doctor so I tried to learn as much as I could from gram on these potions and medicines so that I could take care of her but I worry that someday it wont be enough, she is all I have had and it terrifies me of losing her, it breaks my heart when she is sick and scared" I had said all this real quick like I just had to get it out. I sighed and turned back around to go some water trying to get control of my emotions.

"Rebecca, I am sorry have been so mean to you and I did not accept you back with open arms. I did not know what to believe when you came back and I have a lot I have been dealing with and I know that is not an excuses but I also was upset you did not come to me for help before you left or after you came back. I just didn't know that all the elders where involved with the plan and then when all the pieces fell in place I was mad at everyone and then Sarah kept talking about how it could be a lie and the baby not Pogue's and how you could be like Chase and just want our power and I freaked out, I should have trusted you I grew up with you and know you not like that but then you were so different I was worried." He said quietly and I turned around to look at him he did look confused and upset.

I leaned against the counter and took a drink of my water before answering him "I am not the one to apologize to cause honestly I did not expect any of you to accept me back, but what ever happened between the four of you and especially you and Pogue needs to be fixed. Don't you get it when the covenant is broke like it is now it is easier to get to each of us. The power we have is stronger when that bond is strong and when it is weak we are weak. What caused the break." I asked now that he was talking I wanted information as to what happen.

"It started a couple of years ago honestly, look will you please just sit down and talk to me and I will explain what happen and you can tell me about my niece and your life if you want, I understand if you don't trust me I should not have told Sarah or Kate about the baby or who you were until you or Pogue was ready." Caleb said and I nodded my head and lead the way to the front room where my daughter was still sleeping. I picked her up and curled up on the couch so that I was facing Caleb that way we could talk.

"I agree you should not said anything but you did and there is no changing it and I get you were mad at me so I will forgive you but I cant speak for Pogue you will have to talk to him. Now tell me what started two years ago." I asked

"Well It was right before Pogue's mom got sick, my dad had really got bad off and we had moved him to the colony house, Reid's dad had been dead for a few months and his mom was getting remarried and Reid started using a lot and we would fight over that and it drove a wedge between him and me, I knew I was handling it all wrong but I just did not know how to stop him so one night we were out and he used in front of me and I turned on him I was so angry and I used on him. I would like to say that was the last time but it wasn't. As he got stronger he would fight back. Of course, baby boy took his side because they are so close I don't think anything could come between them trust me I tried. I figured Reid was going to kill his self so I tried to get Pogue and Ty to basically banish him form the Covenant, neither would and I was mad but let it go. Well the last fight we were in was back at the beginning of the school year. I had just met Sarah and Reid had liked her to but I didn't stand back to let him have a chance I took her instead and then Chase showed up but I assumed that it was Reid sending me darkling's and who was using so much, I was wrong, anyways I confronted him about it and we got into a big fight then the night after that Chase put a spell on Kate and threatened Sarah and the others if I did not will him my power. That is the night Pogue was almost killed by him and I freaked out. I did what I always do and made all the decisions with out Reid or Tyler's input even when they offered to help I told them no and they thought it was because I wanted to rule them and to get the glory but actually I just wanted to protect them. So that is why they don't trust me anymore and I understand I just don't know how to fix it with them." He told me and I thought about this for a few minutes and then asked him

"ok I get Reid and Tyler but what about Pogue you said it started two years ago."

"well Pogue and the other two have always gotten along real good but when his mom got sick he changed. after you left he was lost and pissed at the world. I had never seen him so depressed but he slowly learn to cope and eventually was able to deal with it. But when his mom got sick he become so angry he shut down and shut everyone out. He would not talk to the elders or even go to see his mom, did not go to the funeral and I just thought it was because he was losing her they had always been close. He did not even tell us he had moved here to the apartment until we went to his house looking for him he had missed a week of school as we were really worried. It was bad he was locked up in here mad and depressed it was like he was trying to died he would not eat or leave the apartment he would not talk which pissed us all off. Finally one night he was drunk and told us he had decided that he was never speaking or seeing his father or any of the elders again and that he hated his mom. When Tyler asked why, the look on his face was like he was in physical pain, all he told him was that he mom told him some things about why you left and that he hated all of them. He never would say anything else. I got mad at him told him he was being stupid that you were a spoil bitch who never loved him or you would not have left, he just looked at me like he did not know me. I dropped it he started back to school and him and Kate got together but he never was happy again he always seemed lost in thought or just living each day to die it was weird. Course most thought it was the whole perception and it made him mysterious and attractive but we all saw a difference. One night about a year and half ago he was drunk and it was just me and him he told me I did not understand how much he had lost, that he would never get to be a father or see his kid grow up and I thought he was just rambling about stuff cause he was drunk. Then he seen my mom and started yelling at her about how she could do that to a baby and how she could just let them do that. I was mad at him and told him to go to bed and shut up. The next day I asked him what he had meant but he said it was nothing and then would not talk anymore. After that he and Reid hung out a lot and he was using a lot just like Reid and I would try and talk to him about it but one night when Reid and I was fighting Pogue got in between us and took his side over me. I was so mad that I told them they could all kill their selves and I wouldn't care. Well it stayed like that for a few months where we really were not talking. I was at a party one night and seen them there they were talking about Kate, she was pregnant and Pogue said he knew for a fact it was not his and when I asked how he was so sure cause they were very public about they love I should say he told me he just knew and he was upset about it. She never had the baby she got rid of it but it set the pattern she would cheat on him and he would break up with her just to get back together. Then when this whole Chase mess came up he got over protective before we even knew what Chase was up to he just did into trust or like Chase at all and so I asked him about it and he said he was going to protect her because he never got the chance to protect the one he actually loved and I knew it was you he was talking about but had no idea what he was talking about. Well he got hurt bad almost died actually from the attack and I went to see him and he told me that I had to promise to find you and keep you safe I figured it was just the pain medicine they had him on. I told him to relax and then went with Sarah where I told her everything about us, he was pissed when it was all over because he said that I should have at least talked to them about it because it was all of our secret and our lives that I was putting in control of a strangers hands. I had never seen him so mad. He told me I had betrayed our friendship. He had never told Kate about us and we had agreed not to even if they stayed together and got married because he said he would never have a child with her so it was none of her business. Well Sarah told her about it one night and she confronted him it was real bad and so he felt double betrayed from me." He told me and I was trying to understand everything,

"so basically instead of being a friend and brother you told him to get over it and grow up I was the bitch and then you told a stranger about us and she tells the one person he never wanted to know about it, I can see where that would piss him off," I told Caleb and he nodded.

"when you came back after that shock the pieced fell in place and everything fit, I was mad but I let Sarah convince me to listen to my mom and I believed what she told me and I am so sorry for that." Caleb said again and I just looked at him

"so tell me how Sarah plays a part in all this because I have a feeling she is a big part at least the last few months." I asked

"well at first she was amazing I fell in love with her so fast and that is the reason I told her about us, but then everyone but me could see her controlling things and sitting up fights between me and the others causing more issues between us until Tyler and Reid will not even look at me unless they have to and it is and uneasy friendship anymore and then she started on Pogue. Causing fights between him and Kate and him and Me always making it seem it was his fault and then one day I heard her and Kate talking about ways to use what they knew about us to get everything they wanted, money, power it all. But even knowing this I still let her continue her games until it blew up a few days you came back I guess we had all been hanging out and she called my mom and set it up for all of us to be there and she just started in being a total bitch, she had been taking lessons from my mom obviously because I bought the act hook line and sinker and I let her and my mom tear the other three up. They were so mean and I did not stop them at all, I just sit there and watched mainly unaware of what was going on." he finished the story and I could see the pain and loneliness in his eyes.

"so basically you need to decide if you want your brothers or your girlfriend." I told him and watch Morrigan shift in my arms.

"So what is your story I want to hear all of it and then about your life in Ireland" Caleb asked and I told him everything I had told the others and then even some I hadn't like how sick I was and how bad thing had got before I had Morrigan and then I told him about my powers and how they worked and how strong they were and about everything I had learned. By the time I was done answering all his question Morrigan had woke up crying again and I went to get her some more of the tea. It helped her sleep and it also help heal her. I also decided to try and take the pain away so she could sleep. I laid her on her bed and then called to the power helping her heal faster. I was so tired cause it took a lot to heal someone. Finally by morning I had her fever gone but I was beyond exhausted. I had worked the spell four times through out the night and had not sit her down all night.

When Pogue got up he could see how tired I was I looked like death. I was very pale and sweaty and had very dark circles under my eyes from being up and tired to heal her. I knew if I tried anymore magic I was going to collapse but I wanted to do one more healing spell before work. However when I went to stand all my blood drained out of my face and I felt like I was going to faint. As the dizziness passed I went to the kitchen to make some more tea and to make Pogue and Caleb who had stayed the night some food.

As I sit it down on the table I got dizzy again and had to sit down, this had got both boy's attention and Pogue was talking to me but I really could not understand him it was like he was far away. I understood then that I was being pulled to a vision or another with powers trying to talk to me. Just then Morrigan screamed out and Pogue jumped up to get her and she was telling him "the bad guy he is trying to get to mum don't let him cause he will find her" she said crying and Pogue looked over at me and then to Caleb who was already taking Morrigan.

"Bec look at me listen you need to block him, I know your tired from all the spell work last night but please you have to block him" Pogue told me getting close to me making me lock eyes on him.

"I already have when Morrigan screamed it stopped, but it drained any energy I had left." said slowly trying to stay awake. Morrigan had got down and come over to me and I picked her up weakly. "I am fine I am you need to get to school and I need to go to work" I said tiredly. I was at least not feeling miles away anymore.

"you need to rest, at least take a nap before you go to work please" he said taking Morrigan from me and pulling me up.

"I cant I need to check on things at work and I have a large group coming in today" I said to him

"well I am going to stay home and keep Morrigan she needs to stay home and you need to to but if not please just come home early and rest" Pogue asked he knew I was not used to being taken care of and it was hard for me to not work I had done it for so long that it was just me anymore.

I nodded and then told him to take Morrigan to the couch I was going to work on healing her again before I left. I had to summon all my strength and energy and I started the spell. I started at her Head and moved down and back up and by the time I was done, I was shaking and sweating but she was looking better and that made it worth it.

I moved slowly to my room to take a shower and get dressed. I was just putting my shoes on when Pogue came in and sit next to me. "why did you not wake me up so you could sleep some last night I would have got up" he asked and I just looked at him. I took his hand and loved the warmth in him I was so cold from using so much.

"you had school and I was fine I am fine now I just have to stay busy and I had to try and heal her and you don't know the spells plus it would hurt you and she needs you more than ever to be in her life healthy and whole" I told him quietly and he took me in his arms again I just laid against him.

"your amazing but next time please let me help you your so cold and I can tell you are exhausted, and who is this bad man she was screaming about" he asked and I realized we had not talked about it.

"I will tell you later I will be home at lunch and we can talk right now I don't have the energy, when she wakes give her more tea and when she gets sick at her stomach don't freak out she always does it is normal, just give her some of the soup I made it has some stuff in it to calm her stomach and her medicine is right here if her fever goes back up and call me if you need anything I will come straight back home" I told him and he hugged me again to him.

"she will be fine right now I am worried about you, Look Caleb is still here let him drive you to work at least and then I will come get you at lunch or Tyler can" He asked and I smiled at him resting in his arms. They were warm and felt good on my cold shivering body.

"ok I wont argue about that one of you can take me and pick me up if you don't mind, Thank you for helping with her I know she is your daughter and all but still thank you" I said very quietly I was getting more drained as I talked.

When I got to work I got some coffee and started in doing everything I had to and was dragging by the time Pogue showed up to pick me up and I had to admit it was nice to see him there. He took me through a drive thru to get me some food and then we went home where I checked on Morrigan and then sit on the couch listening to music. Pogue had sit down next to me and I curled into him and was asleep before I even knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up a little while later when Pogue had carried me to my bed and he was tucking me in. "where is Morrigan" I asked sleepily

"asleep in her bed she is better I feed her and gave her more tea and she is asleep" Pogue told me quietly and I smiled at him.

"you're a good father" I said looking at him and thinking how much I really wanted to be in his arms and kiss him again. We had had a few kisses but nothing like the one when I first moved in here and I really had not stopped thinking about the feelings it made me feel again.

He pulled the blanket up around me and leaned it to kiss my cheek but I turned my head and or lips connected. It was a quick kiss but when he pulled back I could see the want in his eyes and I knew he wanted me it always had we just had not acted on it because of all the complications that still existed but did not seem that important at that moment in time. I sit up a little bit letting the blanket fall around my waist and a sleeve of my shirt had fell over my shoulder. I leaned into him and kissed his lips again very softly and slowly pulling back just a little bit so that we could look at each other. He reach his hand up and brushed my hair back off my shoulder brushing lightly across it the his finger tips making me shiver.

"can I ask you something" he said quietly and I nodded a yes to him

"that day we were kissing you were going to say something when Caleb knocked what was you going to say." He asked and I knew what he was talking about

"I was going to say I really wanted you and would be with you if we did not have the complications, but now I think that I don't really care about the complications." I told him in a voice just above a whisper.

"are you sure" he said leaning in closely "because I don't want you to do anything you will regret or that will come between us" he finished

"I am very sure and I wont regret it and nothing will come between us ever" I told him leaning to where there were mere centimeters between our lips.

I brought my hand up to his face and rested it on his cheek as we just looked at each other each wanting more but still a little afraid to cross that line because once we did it would be very hard to come back to the friend side. "do you love me" he asked very quietly.

"I have never stopped loving you Pogue" I told him and closed the distance and let my lips land on his and I felt him give in as he reached for me pulling me close to him and leaning me down to the pillow so that he was over the top of me. It was a slow kiss with so much passion, want and need that it quickly deepened. When we needed to breath he moved along my jaw to just below my ear nibbling on that sensitive area making me moan. Then before moving on he told me "I love you all the way to my soul" and I smiled I knew this was true and I knew I wanted him more than anything at that moment. I let my hands trail down his chest and then brought them back up bringing his shirt with them.

I leaned into him making him fall backwards onto his back and then it was my turn to kiss him hard and then trailed a kiss down to his neck making him moan and grin into me making me get even wetter than I was. I kissed down his neck to his color bone and nibbled it made him intake air and I knew I had hit that spot and I hoped I was the only one who ever knew and found that spot. His hands had moved up under my shirt and was squeezing my small waist just a little bit and I like the sensations it was giving me. He then moved one hand up my back and curled into my hair as I was kissing his chest and down his stomach. I moved so that I could pull his jeans off and as I kissed along the edge of his pants I unbuttoned then and unzipped them letting my nose fallow along the opening making another groan come deep in his throat. I stood up and pulled his jeans and boxers off letting his large member free and he was very aroused.

I leaned down over him slowly running my tongue up his dick and then took it into my mouth making a shudder ripple through him and a groan come from deep in him. I lick, sucked and teased him to the point I knew he ready to come. I felt his hands in my hair tighten and tangle more and I could feel every muscle in his body tighten and so I slowed down to tease him and as I looked up and our eyes met I could see the passion and lust in his eyes and I felt him cum and swallowed all I could. I smiled up at him as he pulled me up to him kissing me hard and then kissing me down my neck as he brought my shirt up and exposed my breast that he kissed down to marking me and nibbling. When his hot lips took my nipple in his mouth I moaned it was so hot and it felt really good. After slowing down and kissing and running his hands over my body like he was worshiping me. As he pulled my pj bottoms off and sit back looking down at me I could not help the shiver than ran through me.

He laid back on top of me and leaned into my ear your body is so perfect and hot, I love you so much and then he kissed me with so much emotions I could not figure them all out. He kissed down my stomach again and down to the top of my hip and across to the other. I felt his hand run up to touch me and I shivered it felt so good. As his tongue found my spot I could not help the sounds that left me. When he slipped his finger in and then started to move it I met each thrust and was getting very close I could feel the tightening in my stomach and knew I was going to explode and did when he slipped another finger in and twisted upward hitting just the right spot. He kept his fingers in me letting me ride out the sensations he was giving me and he moved next me and once again told me he loved me. As he pulled his finger out he placed him self at me opening and our eyes locked and I nodded slightly giving him permission. I gasped as he entered me and he kissed me setting a slow pace. As he thrust into me he kissed my jaw neck and lips nibbling and sucking and kissing and it was so wonderful I had never felt so free and so loved and worshiped it was intense and I clung to him as he wrapped his arms around me waist still kissing me. I drug my nails into his back making him moan into my mouth and then I could feel the tension building again as he found just the right spot and hit it over and over until I was breathing his name out and kissing him with all the passion I was feeling.

I knew I was close and as I reached my peak I could not help but attack his lips and neck crying out in-between gasps. Shortly after he reached his and I was shocked he moaned my name out and then kissing me as we both collapsed into each others arms. I would not let him break contact with me I was not ready to let him go yet. I enjoyed the weight on me and the feelings that had flowed between us. Finally I released him and let him move next to me to hold me. I had my leg across his and my head on his chest with my arm across his stomach.

No word were said or even a thought of we just fell into a peaceful sleep. When we woke up it was about 1 am and it was very dark outside. I could tell he was awake and wondered how long he had been. I stirred and felt his arm tighten around my waits and wondered if he was worried I would pull away or regret what happened. That was so far from the truth and I wanted to tell him this.

"hey there" I said quietly and kissed him softly feeling him relax a little bit.

"how are you" he asked and I smiled at him

"I am great and happy and that was so perfect better than I could have imagined it and I don't regret it so don't worry, I do think we need to talk but I don't regret it" I told him and seen him smile and completely relax.

"well that was pretty awesome, and you have no idea how many time I have thought about that and it was no where close to my thoughts it was better." Pogue said and I smiled and curled up into him again. He leaned in and kissed me slowly and as it started building I pulled away and looked at him.

"what do you want Pogue honestly, because if you want me and us then you have to get rid of Kate I cant be the other women that you come home to and make love to just to have a girlfriend you go out with" I said looking at him

"I always wanted you and only you I just did not think I had a chance again, I will get rid of her I just worry about how she is going to use the info on the covenant. there is a reason I never wanted her to find out I knew she would use it against us now I don't know what to do, I cant let her hurt you and Morrigan, and with that bitch Sarah helping they could really hurt all of us." Pogue said sadly

"I am yours I have only ever been yours and I promise we will take care of both of them in time, I wont push you and we will get rid of her in a way she wont be able to hurt us. Don't worry we will find a way together" I told him and seen him smile.

"as long as we are together we can overcome and fix anything, I love you so much, I will never lose you again not for anything" Pogue told me and I kissed him letting things deepen again.

As he entered me for the second time I told him "you will never ever lose me again and we will be together forever" and he kissed me so lovelingly. That I knew in that moment we were tied together more closely than we could even be with Morrigan. As we both reach our peaks again I could not help the overwhelming love I felt for him and I had let the power go so that I could know how he felt and his love for me was almost indescribable. He had really never stopped and our went all the way to the soul.

We fell back to sleep holding onto each other and both finally feeling whole and complete again. This was the way life was suppose to be and they were suppose to be together. They both woke up happy and laughing the next morning. They got up and showered and got dressed and Pogue got Morrigan up and dressed while I cook breakfast. I was so happy, and I could only see the others faces because Pogue had three large almost black marks on his neck and more on his chest. Of course I also had marks on my neck and a lot more on my chest and inside of my leg which I though was funny.

I had never felt so light in my life as the day went on and I had gotten three texts through out the day telling me he was thinking of me and how much he loved me. Each time I felt like I was flying. At lunch time I could feel Tyler wanting to talk to me and so I took a break and connected with him.

"hey baby boy what's up" I asked with a light tone.

"well I am assuming you are the other women in Pogue's life cause him and Kate are fighting and it is real bad" Tyler told me making me come down from my good mood.

"is he ok, what is she saying he was worried about her using what she knows about us when he ended things for good" I said

"well I can see her doing that she is going for blood and really saying some horrible things to him loud enough most can hear her." he told me and I groaned.

"I did not want this to happen we talked about it last night and I told him I would not push him to break up with her yet not till we could find a way for stopping her and Sarah even it Caleb does not like it he choose to expose us now we have to find a way to stop it" I though to him.

"he did not break up with her he found her making out with this asshole Aaron and when he confronted her about it once again she started in about him living with you and his bastard child and he lost it told her she was a whore and they were through and then she started in about you and it went down from there. I actually think he might hit her soon if she keep going." Tyler thought to me and I could see how bad it was in his thoughts and memories.

"I am coming up there maybe I can calm him down can you tell me where it would be safe to appear so no one can see me and Morrigan." I thought to him and he told me he would meet me in the west court yard no one would be out there and there was no windows on that side of the building.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and picked Morrigan up, "we are going to go see daddy, but he is in a really bad mood and so I want you to stay with uncle Tyler while mommy takes care of daddy ok" I told her with a smile but inside I did not know what we were going to do but I told him he would not be alone in this and I meant it. It was time for Caleb to choose which side he was going to be on and the other three to repleadged themselves to this covenant.

I closed my eyes and felt the pull as I thought of where I wanted to go and when the pull stopped I opened my eyes to see Tyler standing there in aw. "what" I asked him cause he seemed to be thinking something.

"well its just we cant really do that and it was kind of amazing and your eyes don't turn black like ours" He said

"they do when I actually really use a lot of power like the night before last when I was healing angel here she is sick that is why Pogue was not here yesterday but to do little things like that I don't really have to use to say" I told him as we walked towards the front of the building where I could hear them yelling things at each other and when I turned the corner they were nose to nose and the rage in Pogue was scary. she defiantly had pushed his buttons.

"go to uncle Ty baby mommy has to go get daddy before he does something stupid." I told my daughter and handed her over.

I walked over and stood just behind Pogue, I put my hand on his forearm and could feel him shaking with the rage and adrenalin that he was feeling. "Pogue, come on calm down and lets go before you do something you cant take back." I said very quietly in a calm tone. He did not register at first what I had said all he could do was stair at Kate with hate in his face.

"Pogue look at me." I said a little louder I had noticed I was that only one trying to stop this.

He finally looked at me and I could see confusion on how I was here but I would deal with that later. "bec what are you doing here" he asked

"Pogue lets go your daughter is here to and we need to leave before this gets even further out of hand." I told him slipping my hand in his and tugging just a little.

He looked over to Tyler and Reid to see Morrigan there and all the fight was there but he was able to see through it and took a step over to her and when she put her arms out for him he took her and she hugged him and then looked up at me. I nodded and she put her hands on his checks and closed her eyes and instantly he was calm and not as upset. When she opened her eyes she looked at him and hugged him telling him she loved him and that made him smile.

Kate was not ready to let it go and so I told Pogue to give Tyler Morrigan and for them to take her to the car and I turned to face Kate, who I noticed was next to Sarah.

"I will tell you this once so you better listen, you ever say anything about my daughter again I will kill you my self. I don't care what you say about me or Pogue but our daughter is off limits is that clear." I said in a deadly voice making her take a step back. She may not be scared of the boys but she was of me that was clear.

"he don't love you the only reason he is trying to make things work his because of that child" Kate said a little braver than she was before

"what he does or does not feel for me or our child is none of your business, but I do love him more than anything in this world his has always had my heart and he will never have to worry about me putting him first or cheating on him or using him, I know your game but do you even know who he is because if you did I don't think I would be in his face saying things about the two people in his life that means more than anything in this world to him because he wont feel bad hurting you" I told her in a quiet voice.

I looked at Caleb and told him "get in the car we need to talk" and me and Pogue walked to the car leave a fuming Kate behind us.

"how did you know what was going on" Pogue asked as we reached the car but we did not get in immediately because he wanted to talk

"Tyler contacted me he was worried you would hurt her and from what I picked up I agreed, plus I told you last night your not in this alone unless you want me to stay out of it" I said to Pogue

"no I want you by my side forever and so we are as clear as can be I love you so much I hope you know that, and I am glad you showed up and stopped me from hurting her." he told me pulling me into a hug and I sighed I knew this was right.

Caleb got in and sit next to me and I held Morrigan on my lap and Pogue sit holding us in his arms, Tyler drove, and Reid rode in the passenger side.

"where to" Tyler asked and I replied "somewhere private we can all talk".

"what are you up to" Pogue asked and I just smiled at him and shrugged


	10. Chapter 10

See they still really had not seen Morrigan's full gifts and it is time to get this covenant back on track and me and her are the only ones who can. Today they are going to solve their issues and they are going to leave brothers again and I had a plan. I took Morrigan's hand and brought it up to my face so she could hear my thoughts and I told her what we were going to do and she nodded and then smiled at me.

Among her gifts she could hear and feel the emotions of memories and thoughts. She could then project those to another person and it did not take any strength to really do so she would not be wore out like the rest of us would. Then we were going to come up with a plan to shut up Kate and Sarah and to renew the bonds to the covenant and while I was at it miles well get ride of the curse on the covenant. It was going to be a busy day but I prayed that once we were done things would be better with all of us.

Tyler took us to the cliffs where we all dropped to the beach below and I called in the misty to cover us.

"so why are we here" Caleb asked

"sit down and I will tell you all and just so you all know I am stronger than you are and with that said I will stop any and all using while we are here so that we can fix what is broke" I told them all and seen understanding on one face my daughters.

"what's broke" Reid asked and I laughed

"our covenant our trust in each other and your brotherhood and that is going to change today don't you understand your power is tied to the covenant if it is broke then so is your power you need each other because each of you alone is lost together you are equals and create the circle" I told them and they listened good sign I thought to my self.

"it is not that easy to fix" Tyler said and I nodded that I understood.

"look I get it is not going to just make you trust each other over night I do, but if you can understand each other better and if you can forgive each other like family does then we can fix this but you each have to be willing to truly forgive and want this, so who is willing to do this" I asked them

"I am in" Tyler said looking to Reid

"me to" Reid said

"I will try" Pogue said and I smiled at him

"yeah ok I will to" Caleb said not meeting anyone eyes because he felt the most burden because he was the main one to break the vows he took when we were 13.

"ok here is how it is going to work Morrigan is going to touch each of you and then she will take your memories and emotions and project them to the everyone that hurt you and that way they feel what you were feeling and understand what happen better from all sides. And don't even try to hide anything because you wont be able to it will just give you a headache if you try" I told them and said that we would start with Tyler and the group because I figured he had least problems with the others.

I was right he was angry they did not try harder to find me, angry at Pogue for hurting me, angry at Caleb for trying to come between him and Reid and sad that he feels like he lost his brothers. Betrayed that Caleb told Sarah about us and worried and scared that Chase is going to come back after them. He hated his parents because of what they did to me and had taken me away from him. There was so much stress from worrying about the others and always trying to play referee between them.

Next we did Reid because I wanted to work up to Caleb and I just went back ways by age from Tyler. Reid was angry at Caleb for the way he always made him feel stupid and never listened to him, he was hurt and mad cause his mom abandoned him, he was still mad at me for leaving, he was angry that Pogue had hurt me, and their was massive amount of hatred for the elders and the power itself. He was scared of the power and struggled with it. He felt unlovable and unsure of his self. He hated that Caleb always thought he knew more than him and was mad that Caleb had broke his vow and no one says anything to him be if he uses everyone is ready to banish him. There was a over powering sense of loyalty and protectiveness over the others that he had never let anyone see.

Pogue was more intense he was externally happy having me and morrigan here, He loved us more than anything, but was scared of letting us down. He hated the elders and the powers because of what they did to me and his child. He felt betrayed by his mom who he had always been closes to him and hurt by his father who had lied to him and then accepted the break from each other. He felt very protective over Reid and Tyler and missed Caleb. He was lost and scared the last few years and he was sad about just life. He was angry that Caleb had betrayed them all and had took Chase on alone and also told Sarah and Kate about first the powers and then about Morrigan. He was mad that Caleb took Sarah side over his brothers and that he always uses when he is mad and there were suppose to accept it but when they did he would yell at them for it. He was scared Reid was going to kill his self and he couldn't stop him. He saw Tyler as the heart of the group and Reid as the protector and himself as dispensable. He was fiercely loyal to all of them even when he was mad at them. He was worried about Morrigan and her getting sick again and if the elders found out about her. He was terrified of losing us again.

Lastly was Caleb, He was scared the others hated him, was desperate for them to forgive him for hurting them and betraying them. He hated his father for leaving him alone with his pathetic mother, he was confused why his father willed him his powers, Was scared Sarah was going to hurt everyone because of him. He looked up to Tyler and envy his relationship with the other boys. He was worried Reid was going to kill himself like his father and Caleb's. He missed hanging out with them and talking to them openly. He felt guilty for not helping Reid and Pogue with there families and depression and anger. He was anger at me for coming back because he was worrying I would hurt Pogue again. He was upset that the elders would hurt me, he missed me and our friendship. He felt lost, confused , and stressed out trying to figure out what was right for everyone, and he was worried Chase was coming back and would hurt his brothers worse then he did because he had failed to kill him. He was curious about Morrigan and why we had a girl first and how she was so powerful. He was scared of letting everyone down again if they let him back into the group. He felt responsible and protective over all of us.

Once everyone seen these thoughts and felt these emotions there was silence around us. Each one thinking about what they had felt and heard. I finally spoke up "ok we cant change the past no matter what we want but we can forget about it forgive each other and from this day forth be the family we are suppose to be. We are suppose to be open honest supportive and protective of those we love and we don't operate on our own we do thing as a team. If there is a problem we take it head on together if your willing to do this then we need to break the old covenant and create a new one that is the only way to truly start over and we can do that. It would mean breaking with our elders and creating our own with our rules and as us in control. It will also mean breaking the curse on you all so that you don't age."

"can we do this" Caleb asked and I showed him my book on covenants.

It read: if the covenant is broke and can overcome the source of conflict they can create a new one and bond to it leaving the remains of the old one in the past where it cant hurt them and they cant be held to the old one only the new. They go through a blood ceremony pledging there power and life to the new covenant and disposing of the old. If the power accepts the new covenant it will redispute the power equally to all members and taking any power of unconfirmed members powers from the old covenant and disputing them out to the new members. Key to covenant is the book of damnation. You must start a new one and burn the old to signify the beginning and the end of the two.

"It is up to you guys but I think it is the only way for all of us to start over and to heal from the past so that we can move on with the future." I told them and then let them think about it as I held Morrigan who was watching them all closely.

"what will happen with the two remaining elders and with Chase he is the fifth blood line." Reid asked

"their powers will be striped from them and we will all get equal shares in the new covenant. But you also have the resources to strip mine and Morrigan's if you wanted or you can allow for females thus breaking the only male child birth order, which someone already broke because my mom was born. We can take a blank book and write our own laws in it and they are what will bind us so it can be anything we want it to be, you just have to decided but there is a catch Chase can become a coven of his own and he will get to keep his power and if I am right he already did that, that is why you can't feel him use like you do with each other." I told them and they all listened but did not say anything.

"ok well you don't have to decide right this moment and even if you did we have to wait till the full moon in two weeks to be able to perform the rite. So the bigger problem out of the way I have a idea on how to keep the girls quiet. We can bind them from doing any harm to us. I don't know if it will work on a non magical person but it is worth a try I think if it keep us safe. If that does not work there is a potion that gram told me about that we can give them that lets us alter their memories but that get dangerous because none of us have ever done it before" I told them and they agreed to try the bonding and then go from there.

As we sit there I felt like something's were starting to fall into place. I opened my mind and let the barriers down to see what they were thinking and so that I could talk to Tyler.

"Ty, what are you think about do you think I did the right thing today" I asked unsure of myself for the first time.

"No I think you're the only one that can fix our covenant and I think a break from the old and starting a new one is what is called for. We may have messed up but we are still not like our elders we don't hurt each other at least not on purpose and we could never hurt a child." Tyler thought to me and I nodded my head.

Morrigan got up and walked over to her daddy and crawled into his lap. I knew what she was going to show him. She could read the thoughts of other by touching them but she could also send her thoughts to another through touching to. As she touched his face I could see the astonishment in his eyes and there was unshed tears in his eyes. I wondered what she was telling him. He then hugged her to him and I could see the happiness in his face.

"so are you happy" Tyler thought to me

"I am scared, because I don't want to lose any of you, I am worried if things don't work with Pogue our daughter is going to be hurt, and I am hopelessly in love with him. Happiness it what you make it I guess so for now I can find happiness in my life, there is something I need to do though and I have to have your help." I thought back to him and he saw the flash of what I wanted.

"only if you let the others come to" He thought to me "we all have and need to confront the past to be able to heal from it"

"what about Morrigan who will watch her, they don't need to see her" I thought to him

"I will find someone to watch her I trust and then we can do this together. Like it should be" Tyler thought to me and I nodded my head. Then he spoke out loud and I was actually shocked he took charge.

"I think we should do this it will give us all a new start, we cant take back or change anything that has happened but we can move on as a family just like becca said. I also think that we should also talk about some things before we do this. We also need to confront the past so that we can end it soon and becca has a right to do that with us there to not just protect her like we should but to show we stand with her." Tyler said and they all looked at him and then nodded.

"I agree we all need a new start and we need to get things back to where it was we are family and you are the only family I have ever been able to count on, Caleb I don't hate you I was pissed at you but I never hated you even when we fought, Pogue you're the one that I always go to blow off steam and your just as much a part of us as Caleb or Tyler, Tyler I have always looked up to you and always listen to you even when I did not want to because I knew you were only doing what was right for me" Reid told us and I smiled because he was the starting point I felt like.

"I am so sorry I used on you that first time and then it become our pattern I hated it but could not change it. Reid I have always felt like I was missing contacting to you. When we were little we always were close and then we shifted and we lost that somewhere and I am sorry. Pogue I am so sorry I betrayed your trust by telling Sarah and Kate about Morrigan, I am so torn I love Sarah and wish she was different and it is hard to accept she is like she is. Tyler I have always relied on your opinions and always looked up to you for guidance when I just could not give it. I agree with Rebecca you are the heart of this group. I am also so sorry for taking Chase on by my self I just was trying to protect all of you. It tore me up at the thought of losing any of you and at the time Pogue was in the hospital and I just could not stand seeing either of you end up hurt or worse so I just did it with out really thinking all the consequences through. Rebecca I don't know what to say to you, I am so sorry the elders drove you away and that I did not openly accept you back. You were always the sister I wanted and the best friend I could talk to and get a different view of things on and when I lost that is when I lost the trust of the others. I really was lost without you" Caleb finished and stood up pulling me into a hug and I hugged him. I finally felt like I had all the boys back and for that I was grateful because a few months ago I never thought it would happen.

The last one to say anything was Pogue and I could see it was hard for him to get what he wanted out. "look you guys have been my only family since my mom died and I found out the truth, I should have told you all why she left but I was trying to protect her in my way. I also never thought she would come back and so I kind of figured it was not use to worry about what had happened. I should have stood up to you more Caleb over Reid and not stayed so out of things but I just figured you would work it out. Reid I am sorry I did not even think about what you were going through because I was to caught up in my own problems. Tyler thank you for just always taking care of each of us and you are the one I have always wanted to be more like. Caleb I don't hate you I was hurt that you would betray us and me like that and that you would risk my daughter. But not everything is your fault there is enough to go around for all of us. So I am all for leaving the past where it belongs and us going on to build a stronger more functioning family and covenant." Pogue told all of us and I smiled at him and moved to sit next to him. When he put his arms around me and Morrigan I was so happy right then this was our family and our future.

"do you know why we use a circle now instead of the points of the pentagram for the covenant" I asked them and Morrigan answered some times she is to smart I think for her own good.

"because a circle every one is equal and there is no leader" Morrigan said in her small little voice.

"very good you remembered your lessons" I told her hugging her close to me.

"you see when Morgan lay Fay was such a pain to her brother it was actually Merlin she was after. Her coven had figured out that they could be stronger and had less conflict if they were all equal. Merlin believed that you should keep our magic secret and not share what you know. Well as we know he made a mistake in that thinking and it eventually was his downfall. However everyone gives him credit with the round table when in fact the magic placed on the round table and the table itself was a gift from Morgan to her brother when he ascended to king. It kept Merlin from being able to rule the kingdom and he could not bewitch Arthur to do what he wanted. That is why we accept the circle is because our magic comes from Morgan and why she was the most powerful female fairy even born" I told them and they all listened in amazement at the story.

"how did you learn all this because I have a feeling you know a lot more than any of us including our elders" Reid asked and I smiled at him.

"When we realized how powerful Morrigan is gram and I started studying reading all the old books and myths that we could find we worked with spells, potions and stuff everyday and she taught me everything she knew and then I went on to learn more from a druid priestess learning the ancient texts and magic from her. When Morrigan turned two she started schooling with the druid kids and that is where she learned most of her stuff from and then gram and me would work with her at night after work" I told them and watched them closely to see what their reaction would be.

"how high up are you in your knowledge and spell work" Caleb asked and I knew he understood a little bit more than the others about how it worked.

"Right before I left I was the highest priestess of our region and am to the point I am learning and expanding on my own and can work my own spells with out any problems. I have surpassed everyone I have met and Morrigan will one day surpass me I am sure if she wants to." I told them all

"can you teach us" Tyler asked and I nodded yes to them.

"as long as you understand that you all my not be as good at something as someone else, you will each have something you will excel at. Very few is good at everything and it take lots of practice and studying" I told them wanting them to know it takes a lot to get it. "we also need some place that we have access to, to be able to practice and to grow the herbs and stuff we need because once we break from the elders they might not want us using their homes to practice or get the herbs and their place in the colony house will no longer belong to us we have to create a new one." I finish telling them.

"Ok so basically we need new rules, new book to write them in a new scared place to store all our stuff in and a place we can feel safe and work our magic, grow our gardens and most of all a home for us all" Tyler summed up and I nodded.

"all before the full moon" I threw in and watched them all take it in and nod.

"well tonight Tyler and I will go get what we want and need from the colony house and will bring it to the apartment for now if that is ok with you guys, then tomorrow we can look for a place that is perfect for us."

"ok so are we all good now can we start thinking and putting this family the six of us first above everybody and thing else. And until we can do something with the girls we need to keep them happy so can we pretend that everything is good." Reid asked us and we all nodded and agreed that we were going to do what was right for the six of us.

"tomorrow is Saturday the elders always gather for dinner, We need to get Reid's mom their to and we can put the past to rest. We each need to tell them how we feel and what we think" Caleb said and I could tell his wheels were turning.

"I will get his mom there just tell me where. I just need someone to drop me at there estate." I said to them and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can take her along with me and appear anywhere I want to go like today I came to the school that way ask Tyler he seen me" I said and they look at me with aw.

"how do you do that" Pogue asked and I giggled.

"watch Morrigan she learned it early, Morrigan go to Tyler" I said to her and she closed her eyes and disappeared to reappear in Tyler's lap making all the boys laugh. "It is not hard but lets wait till the curse is gone to try it takes a lot of practice and power at first." I said to them and let the mist retreat.

We all got up and went to leave when the boys each gave me a hug and walked off to the hummer leaving me and Pogue behind.

"I love you and you're the only one who could have done that to fix things" Pogue told me taking me in his arms holding me and I kissed him.

"well I love you guys and I just think we all need a new start, but we also need to start thinking about us again and not ourselves. So speaking of that as much as I hate this you need to make up with Kate tonight till we can get everything taken care of and help keep Caleb out from under Sarah's spell. You sure she is not a witch to" I asked and he looked at me for a minute and it was like a light bulb went off.

"your so smart I know what is going on now thank you' he said and kissed me before taking off to the hummer leaving me looking at him for a second or two before following.


	11. Chapter 11

That night Tyler and Reid took me to the colony house while Caleb and Pogue went out with Kate and Sarah to talk. We went through the old books taking the ones that were important and leaving the others. We made sure we took the book of damnation, along with most of the other supplies so that we could do what we had to till we could get more or grow what we needed. We finally loaded the last of the stuff in the hummer when Morrigan started to cry.

"Angel what is wrong" Reid asked holding her close to him. He loved her as much as her daddy did and it was nice and weird at the same time to see how he took care of her. He really was a good guy.

"The bad man found us, he knows we are here" she said putting her head in the crook of Reid's neck.

"Baby girl momma is not going to let him close to us and nether is your uncles and daddy will be home when we get there ok don't cry" I told her rubbing her back, but I was looking at Reid and Tyler who were looking around uneasy. They felt it to I could tell there was someone else there with us.

"Tyler take Morrigan and get in the hummer remember that no matter what happens you protect her. You to Reid I can take care of myself you just keep her safe." I said very quietly and walked with them to the hummer where he put her into her seat.

"Morrigan if something happens you are to go home no matter what and hide in our special place till daddy gets there or uncle Tyler, Promise" she nodded her head and the tears came out of her eyes.

I kissed her check and closed the door. "Tyler call Caleb and Pogue tell them to meet us at home and if we are not there in 20 min for Pogue to look in our special place he will understand what that is" I said to him as I let my eyes flash fire and bleed to black onyx. Reid and Tyler did the same and we looked around.

"who ever is here can come out I am more powerful than you and before I kill you I would like to see your face" I said loudly holding my breath that this was actually true.

We heard the laugh in the shadows and I turned towards it. "you think your more powerful than me, do you" the voice said and I smirked and thought to Tyler "when I go after him you get in that hummer and you get her to safety Reid will stay with me send the other two when you get a hold of them" I saw him nod and so I took Reid's hand and stepped towards the voice while Tyler took a step back to the hummer.

"what are we a coward cant face a little girl or are you just scared I can beat you" I said in a taunting voice.

I was met with another cold merciless laugh that went soul deep. I was scared but I would not show it at all. I brought the mist in and covered us I knew Tyler would use to make it back to the apartment so I was not worried I used that as my cover and as it settled I reached out to the earth and watched as the darkness lifted to where we could see the outline of a man standing next to the old colony house.

"I am impressed you do seem powerful I am glad I did not want to just take anyone and I figured the rumors about you were not really true" the voice said again.

I thought to Tyler "get ready I am making my move you will have about 1 minute head start depending on how strong this person is" and with that I let flames dance in my eyes and directed them at the colony house we already had everything important out so it was not a big deal. While I did this I put a freezing spell on the person so that they were pressed against the fire. I could hear them scream and I laughed "told you I was more powerful than you, but you're a typical male never want to believe a female could be right" I said with a cold taunting voice.

I took another step forward as I listen to him scream and kind of felt bad because I knew I was hurting this person but they were after my child there is nothing that I would not do keep her safe.

After about a Minute to minute and half the person was able to free their selves and sent a ball of power towards us and I flicked my wrist and sent it in another direction. "really this is to easy here I thought you would be a challenge or I would have faced you sooner" I said still trying to keep control of the situation.

The person sent two more balls of power both a little stronger than the last and I waved one off but had to dodge the other. This split me and Reid up and now I was worried. Reid sent a ball of energy and then a kick towards the person hitting him with both and I ran towards Reid but was hit myself with a surge of power. I went down hard and it hurt, I felt like I was on fire and my power was building in my blood it was raging and harder to control. I raised up and watch Reid battle this person and he was doing really good holding his own well. I brought in a storm and let the lighting strike down just missing the person and I could hear the rage in his scream. He sent another ball at me and I caught it and let the power surge out of me into the ball and then hit him with it and watched him go down.

Just as I got up he finally manage to hit Reid with a well placed ball of energy to the chest and Reid went down. I screamed in fear and frustration and I was in a rage now. I hit him with another spell this one temporary making him feel like he was on fire as I wrapped the wind around him so that the air was being sucked out of his lungs making him feel like he was drowning. Then I pulled the earth up making a crater and slowly let the tentacles of my magic pull him toward the crater.

Just as he fell in and I raised the earth to cover him he disappeared leaving a empty hole. I looked around I knew he was gone though because I could not feel him around anymore and worried he was going after Tyler and Morrigan. But when I look at my watch it had been 25 min and so I knew they were at the apartment safe.

I ran to Reid and fell next to him pulling his head into my lap checking him over as head lights hit us. Reid was still breathing and was starting to come to as Pogue and Caleb ran up to help us.

I helped Reid sit up and as soon as he was up Pogue pulled me into him and I could not help but cry. I had never been so scared in my life. "we have to get to Morrigan" I said to them and they nodded. Caleb helped Reid to the car and Pogue helped me. My body hurt so bad and I knew that I had some cuts on me from falling earlier but at the moment I did not care I just wanted to know my daughter was safe.

The whole way home Pogue held me close and was tense I knew he was thinking about losing me and it hurt him. He kissed my lips softly and was rubbing comforting circles on my back as I laid on his chest. I was tired and worried. As soon as we made it to the apartment I was out of the car and running inside.

Tyler met us at the door holding Morrigan and I took her in my arms holding her close as Pogue took both of us in his leading us to the couch to sit down on it never letting us go. Reid explained what happened until he was hit and I finished up.

We decided that there were going to stay the night with us and I let Tyler take my bed, Reid was in Morrigan's and Caleb was on the couch and Morrigan slept with Pogue and I. I was very tired and fell into a light sleep through out the night.

When I woke the next morning I got up and made breakfast for everyone before getting ready for work. Tyler and Pogue was going to stay with Morrigan at the apartment while Reid and Caleb came to work with me.

The day past with out any incident and I breathed lighter as we got home and it was the same there. I cooked us a early dinner and then I took Morrigan to the bedroom to talk to her. She was going to stay home with Tyler's girlfriend while we confronted the elders. We all felt it was very important to get it over with and get the past where it belonged, in the past.

I asked her if she had any more visions and she assured me she hadn't so I felt better about that. She was still not feeling great so I put her to bed and told her if she needed me to call and I would come right home. I was really nervose about tonight because there was going to be things said that was going to upset everyone.

I left with Reid and we were going to get his mom while the other three was meeting us at the Simms Manor.

"Are you worried" I asked Reid and he looked at me and then back to the road.

"a little I have not seen my mom since she told me to leave and never come back. I could not even go to dad's funeral or to the reading of the will so I don't even know if he left me anything" Reid said very sadly and I took his hand holding it.

"you know it is her lost you're the best brother I could have ever asked for and I love you so does Morrigan she would be with you everyday if we would let her, I think she has a crush on you" I told him making him smile.

"I love you to sis and that little girl is my world. Someday when I have a kid I am never going to leave them or let them be unhappy ever. I don't understand how you just turn your back on your child. Angel is not even mine and I could never do that to her." He said in a way that showed his confusion on how his own parents did what they did.

"at least you know your parents, I never knew my mom because she died having me and no one would tell me who my father is or even if he is alive so I have no idea who I really am" I said, Reid was the only one I felt like might understand what I was going through.

"you know I was never close to dad but I still cant understand how he could want to hurt you. He had always loved you and he even gave you a room at the house just for you, I just don't understand" Reid said

"I have replayed that night so many time and I still can hear what each one said and honestly I don't think it was his idea and at first he did not want to go along with it he kept saying there had to be a mistake or another way but after awhile Tyler's dad talked him into it. I think it was mainly Patrick who had the idea and then John agreed and they teamed up on your dad to get him to go along with it. The wives I think was all for it they never liked me and I don't know why especially your mom and Evelyn. Remember when I would stay at your house she would not even talk to me unless your dad was around" I said thinking back to that day and then to the other times I was around.

"but still he eventually agreed and then he left me with that women how could he do that" He said and I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"well tonight we will deal with all this and you will find out what he left you I will make sure of it. Remember when we were little we used to always say it was you and me against the world it still feels that way don't it" I said and he smiled at the memory and squeezed my hand.

"You have no idea how happy you made me when you came back it was like I was missing a part of me, Tyler was the same way. You're a part of each of us that cant be replaced and when your not around we are lost." Reid said to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"you don't even understand how much each of you mean to me it was so hard staying always and so many times I would call you just to hear your voice. I know it would make you mad cause you always thought it was a prank call but it was me I just needed to hear your voice to know I still had family out there and was not totally alone." I said quietly as we pulled up into the drive of the Garwin Estate.

"All those times that was you and you never said anything, why I would have protected you" He said turning to me and I could see in his face he would have.

"because I would never would have been able to stay gone if I started talking to you and then I would have been risking Morrigan and I could never do that" I said looking into his eyes and he nodded because he understood.

"you ready" he asked and It was my turn to nod my head yes and we got out of the car.

I looked at the house that had once been a second home to me and that I had always felt a connection to. It has changed so much. All of the front garden was gone and there was a circle drive now. It was also all updated which I think changed the look and feel of the place in a bad way. "so do we ring the bell or just go in since this is still your home no matter what she says you have more a right here than her you're the Garwin not her" I asked him and he shrugged so I just made the decision.

I tried the door and it was unlocked so I opened it and took his hand and lead him inside. Just inside the door we stopped the place was so different it was nothing like it had been. Before there was a homey feel to the place and it was always a place we could relax at but now you could tell it was for show everything was so perfect and looked right out of a magazine. We could hear the TV on in the living room on the right so we went toward that room when we stopped coming down the stairs was a maid holding the hand of a little boy maybe two or three years old. We looked at each other and back to the little boy who was crying until he say us and then he smiled. He had the blondest hair and the bluest eyes. He looked just like Reid and I could not help but look between then. It was obvious that Reid seen it to and something was going on in his head.

"can I help you" the maid asked us picking the boy up

"where is my mother" Reid snapped at the women and she looked confused so it was a given she did not know about Reid.

She was saved from answering when we heard a gasp from behind us and we turned to face Julia.

"what are you doing here you were told never to come back here" she gasped out with anger on her face.

"well seeing as I am the true Garwin heir I have every right to be here and we came to get you your presence is needed" Reid said and she looked between me and him and then back to me and her eye narrowed.

"how did you find her, your father tried before he died so he could explain things to her and tell her he was sorry for everything but I stopped it I had the investigator give him false information until he died." Julia said with a smirk that was similar to Reid's.

"why would you do that, why would he be looking for her to tell her sorry he did not care he wanted to kill her" Reid asked now curious

"you don't know the truth, but if that is true why are you here" she asked looking at me and I was confused.

"who is that, your replacement for me" Reid asked bring the conversation back to where we wanted.

"that is your half brother Skyler he is almost two and he is not a replacement" she said with a sarcasm in her voice.

"where is Mr. Garwin's will and important papers, still in his office or where and you should just tell me cause I can get the information even if you don't want me to" and I let my eyes flash just a little to remind her who she was dealing with.

"There is nothing in there for either of you" she said taking a step backward.

"last chance to tell me" I said walking to stand in front of her.

She just stared at me so I grabbed her arm and looking into her memories and what I saw was shocking and I gasped and let go of her arm. I turned and ran to the office at the back of the house with Reid on my heals. "becca what is wrong what did you see" he asked and I just kept going.

When I turned the light on I went to the desk taking a key from under it and moving to the draw on the left. I opened it and found what I was looking for and pulled it out and then looked up at Reid "we will deal with this in a little while but trust me be ready for a shock tonight" I said with a laugh in my voice and he looked at me like I was crazy

"what is it I want to know now why you would take off like that" He said to me and I smiled


	12. Chapter 12

"You're my brother, we have the same father' I said and watched his face full of confusion and then a smile crossed his lips.

"this is to good just wait till it is reviled lets go grab Julia and get her in the car, I just have to get one more thing to get out of here and I will be there" I told him and he left to get his mom.

I looked at the wall safe and flashed my eyes and took all the contents out of it and walked out to the car. On the way to the Simms I could not help but thinking about what I had seen and somehow it all clicked and explained why he always treated me the way he did. But it also made what happen hurt more because he was my father and he was willing to just go along with them killing me. And this women had known, who else had known. Could the other elders had known.

I turned in my seat and asked "how long have you known I was his daughter"

"I always knew I got pregnant with Reid and we got married right before he found out your mother was Pregnant. I was further along so I told him if he left me I would get rid of the baby and since it was the first born it would be the boy with the power ending the line and he knew it" She said and I felt bad for asking because she never wanted Reid it was just a trap to get the money and name. I could not believe she was so mean and callous.

When we got to the Simms the other three was waiting next to the hummer for us just outside of the drive that lead to the house. When I saw them I could not help but worry. What other revelations were going to be spilled tonight that we would have to deal with.

Reid took my hand and I looked at him "it is going to be fine no one is going to hurt you not ever again" when he told me this I could not help but smile at him and he smiled back.

"not with my big brother around at least right" I said quietly and he laughed the first laugh I had heard since before the attack last night.

I took one arm and Reid took the other and we lead his mother into the Simms Manor. We were greeted with dead silence as we walked in and I gently pushed his mother over to the other elders.

We stood there for a few minutes each group waiting and trying to figure out where to start. Finally I could not take it anymore and I took a step forward. "how could you do that to your family, how many secrets have you kept from us and each other" I asked in a heated voice.

My Aunt and Reid's mom both glared at me and the others hung there head looking anywhere but at us.

"none of you have anything to say to us, to me you planed to kill me and then my child how can you just stand there looking around like there is nothing to say, why did you do that I was your family your blood in more ways than one I have found out and still don't think I am getting the whole story" I said still anger but also confused how they could just stand there.

"what do you want us to say were sorry or ask you to forgive us, we would have done anything to save our husbands and you were the answer, You have no idea how much of this covenant is in you and we believed you were the answer" Julia said to me and I could not even understand her.

"how could you abandon your own son, you let him believe all these years he was alone and the last two he has been when all you had to do was tell him he had a sister" I shoot back to her.

"I knew eventually you would come back and when you did the truth on everything would come out. I don't want to be a part of this anymore I want a normal life with a normal child, I have no regrets on my part in this, as far as them planning to kill you I was never a part of that and your father would not have been except they threatened Reid and he had to choose between his children. He died looking for you to tell you the truth and to beg you to forgive him he hated the others after you left he wanted nothing to do with them ask them he left the covenant" Julia said and then looked to Reid.

"You have the papers you will find out I lied to you the house and all the money was left for you with a clause to take care of your sister so I will assume your going to make me move that is fine but you need to think about your brother he deserves a home with a normal life not around all this mess" Julia said to Reid and he just looked at her like she was nuts.

Next I turned to Evelyn to see what her part was I was saving my aunt and uncle and Pogue's dad till last they had the most to answer for. "so Evelyn you have anything to add to this story what was your part and Williams" I asked a little calmer I just wanted the whole story now and all the secrets out in the open.

I did not miss the look between her and my Uncle Patrick before she started talking "I never liked you around because I was worried about how close you were to the boys and there was so much the others did not want to tell you all. It really was deeper than that because your mom and I hated each other and that came forward onto you and I am sorry for that. As far as William's role I don't know we may have been married at the time, when we were young we were so in love and then he started using all the time like he owned the world and that became his life while Caleb become mine. I can't see this plan they had being his idea though because you were his niece and he cared a lot about you because you look like your mom and they were close. See they were half brother and sister like you and Reid and she never thought I was right for him that is why we hated each other I always felt like I came second to her and again I am sorry for that. As for your child I knew nothing of it till after you left that was all Carrie and Faith's deal. But had William had known about it I swear we would have protected both of you. That child will have the blood of each family and therefore is the covenant."

"Mom why did you not ever tell me this any of it, all the stories and history and you never mentioned that Rebecca is my cousin and her mom was my aunt." Caleb asked and she look him straight in the eye.

"we wanted to your father and I, but was told that we couldn't or there would be punishment for us then she left and I never thought she would come back while any of them was alive so it was not an issue." Evelyn said

I turned to my Aunt Carrie and said "so this was all you and Patrick and Faith and John, why you raised me from the time I was a baby, you were my mom how could you just turn your back on me and Patrick how could you try to kill me when your knew I was pregnant" I asked them.

"It was simple, you're my sisters child and William could not take you at the time so I did. Then we found the prophecy and I planed it out it was suppose to have happened before you ever got to old but William and David kept stopping it saying we would find a different way but we never did. Then you had to be a whore and get pregnant and we knew then that the child was the key He would have the blood of all the covenant in him and so he would be used but you had to leave and now look at us" Patrick said to me and I could not believe it, it was so simple yet it said so much. They had never wanted me ever I was always just to be used.

"How could you and mom do that she is our blood she is family and that baby was blood to all of us how could you think to hurt a baby" Tyler said trying to stay calm.

"this has nothing to do with any of you boys this is between us and her" Patrick said and I took a step back with the look in his eyes.

"this is between all of us she is a part of us each of us and her child is mine and you will never harm either of them" Pogue said stepping in front of me and I felt a little better being protected.

"Is there anything else that we need to know before we leave because after this you will never see or hear from us again" Tyler said and I could see the look on his parents faces.

"you can not let her take you away from your family and this covenant" John said and I saw Pogue tense as his father said this.

"you have no right to even speak so shut up, she did not do this you all did this to us and we are tired of all of this, the lies and fear and betrayals" Pogue said

"Tyler if you take her side you will be losing everything" His father told him.

"Actually I have seen what each of you are trying to hide from us, seems your elders were a little smarter than you in the way they wrote their wills and it seems you have been taking advantage of these boys and it is going to stop right now" I said to the room at large.

"here is what is going to happen you all are going to hand over all the paper work that had to do with the wills and money and bank accounts and it will be to us by tomorrow morning, I will also know if you don't do it or are honest and then once we all go through it and talk we will decide what is going to happen" I said again to the room at large and then turned to the boys.

"we need to go and talk about everything we have heard and found out this explains and changes a lot" I said to the boys and we turned to leave when I heard Evelyn speak.

"there is more you need to know" she said softly and I turned back around to meet her eyes and they were scared but determined.

"don't Evelyn you know the consequences if you do this, we told you and William" Patrick said and John stepped up next to him.

This move did not go unnoticed by the boys and they stepped in front of me facing the two fathers. "what consequences Caleb is ascended now and he has William's Power to, Pogue is ascended, Reid and Tyler and Rebecca all can handle there own you cant hurt Caleb now and she has a right to know, they all do."

"we are not going to let you do this is something we all swore to keep secret" John said and Evelyn laughed like she was mad.

"We did nothing of the sort, you and Patrick threatened the lives of Reid and Caleb if we stopped your plans. William and David tried to stop you." Evelyn said in a heated voice.

"mom what are you talking about" Caleb asked moving to stand next to her.

"Look it is a long story and one that is very confusing and horrible. I never knew all of it till Faith got sick and she called me after she had the fight with Pogue. She had keep a journal all these years of everything that had happened and wanted me to have it so that someday when Rebecca came back, because she said she always knew you would, that I could give it to her so she could understand how deep the lies and betrayals went." She said and that got everyone's attention and I felt a shudder in the group.

None of us knew what was coming and our group exchanged looks and then moved closer to each other because we had a feeling we were not going to like anything we heard. We sit down as a group Tyler was on my right and Reid was on my left while Pogue and Caleb was slightly in front of us. They were the stronger in the group and if it was going to get bad we needed to be on guard.

Evelyn sit down across from us with her back to the fire and started talking "this starts back before any of you were born. William's father had an affair with Patrick's Mom resulting in Abby being born. But she did not know that she was a Danvers she was raised to believe she was a Simms. All through school she was best friends with Faith and Carrie. That is how they met their husbands was through Abby. All through school till the summer of their jr. year of high school Abby and William were a couple they were attached at the hip. When they found out they were actually brother and sister it destroyed them both. William never let go of his love for her and that is why I hated her. I always felt like she was still there and there was times that he would call me by her name or I just knew he was thinking about her and it would make me so mad that I wanted nothing to do with her. Well right after that Faith got together with John and Carrie with Patrick and so Abby felt like she was alone and had no one it was hard to let go of William and so she turned to David and by the time they were into their senior year they had fell in love and she was happy. One night they were out and had had a big fight and he lost his temper with her and said some things that he did not mean at all. Abby showed up at William's house and she cried to him all night about what had happened and she just could not stand seeing David again she was hurt so she left and went to Boston for the rest of the school year. When she came back that summer David was dating Julia but he had never got over Abby she was like a drug for all of them once they were with her they could never get over her. Anyways they were at a party down on the beach and started talking and eventually ended up together and they were happy again they wanted to be together. That lasted for about a month or so and then Julia came to him and talk him she was pregnant and he told her he would take care of the baby and her but he did not want to be with her he loved Abby. That is when she threatened to kill the baby if he did not marry her so he did. It broke both him and Abby. I had never seen a man so broke as David. But he loved you Reid so much you were his world and he would have gave up the world for you. Anyways after the wedding Abby came to William and me I was already very pregnant with Caleb and she told us that she was pregnant and that it was David's but did not know what to do because she did not want Julia to hurt the either baby. She decided to tell Patrick about the baby and of course Faith and Carrie knew most likely before we did about Rebecca. We were all really close then and we were always together doing something as a family and the covenant was strong. Then David found out you were his and he told Julia that he would kill her if she hurt either kid and that you would be a part of their lives. He gave you a room and loved you as much as he did Reid. He just did not know how to show it. You were about a week old and Patrick and John had come up with the plan to use you to get rid of the curse on the families so they went to your mom to get you. When she relies what they wanted to do she went to David and William and begged them to keep you safe. They told Patrick and John that they would not touch you ever. A week went by and then one night Patrick and John showed up with Faith and Carrie at the house they told us that if we tried to stop them or told anyone about the plan they would kill Caleb. William was very upset he wanted to help Abby and keep you safe but they had threatened Caleb so we told them we would not stand in the way but we would not be part of it. But I saw what it was doing to both Abby and William and I loved William so much that I took Rebecca and hide her with some of my family in New York and did not tell anyone I had done this. I wish I wouldn't have now because Abby lost it she though it was Patrick and John and went to confront them but they were not home. I know now they were with David making the same threats about Reid and they did Caleb. Anyways Abby went off on Faith and Carrie and they knew of the plan and so they stabbed her to death. She was their very best friend but yet they killed her to keep her quiet and then they got rid of the body. When Patrick got home and found out what happened he came after the kids. I refused to tell him where you were and he hit me over and over till I had passed out. When I woke up Caleb was gone and William was their crying. It is the only time I have ever seen him cry. We called David and told him what happened and he told me to bring Rebecca to him that he would protect her and he would get Caleb back for us. So I did, I did not know the arrangement of the deal till I got Faith's Journals All I knew was that after four very long days I got my son back and I was never going to cross them again. We also were not allowed to take you in we had to stay away from you till you were up older. Until the boys and you were about 9 we never went around. But we knew Caleb would need his brothers to help him and they were the next generation so we had no choice but to let him around." Evelyn finished this story and I just sit in shock. I did not know what to think to say. I was sad for my mom and dad and angry that they had been betrayed so much.

"how could you have killed your best friend, your sister in law" I screamed at Carrie, "and what was the deal you made with David over me" I asked loudly.

"it just happened we were scared she had threatened to kill Patrick and John and we could not let that happen so we took care of it" Carrie said looking down. "you think I wanted to kill my best friend or that it has not haunted me everyday that maybe things could have been different. You look just like her and it hurts to see that she should have been here to protect you and raise you she deserved it more than I do or the others do" Carrie finished and I just looked at her feeling the tears in my eyes.

"what was the deal" I asked quietly not sure at this point I could take anymore in.

"David let us raise you as long as we did not hurt you, if we promised to never hurt Reid or Caleb ever again." Patrick said staring at me like I was something disturbing.

"but you did try to hurt me you had it planed and if I had not left you would have carried it through that night" I said sadly

"William and David fought us on it all the way till that night. They both had never been the same since Abby was killed it ate at them everyday and we told them that there was no other way and we knew they would die before us so if they did not go along that when they became to old to protect Reid and Caleb we would kill them as well ending their bloodlines for good. They finally gave in because they had no choice." John said and was watching Pogue as he said this.

"when you left that night William and David lost control they were glad you had left but they were just broke you had been their last link to Abby and David loved his children more than his own life and could not deal with the thoughts of losing Reid along with you so he basically killed himself. He lost it completely towards the end and one night he went out next to her grave after leaving you both letters and shot himself in the head. We just told you Reid he had died in his sleep and we knew your mother would not let you come to the funeral and figured we could keep it a secret." Patrick said and I saw the first sign of tears in Reid's eyes and my tears were falling fast and I could not stop them.

"you drove my father to kill himself because he could not save my sister and you told him you would kill me and he was scared he could not save me, how could you do that to a man who was already broke" Reid yelled at them and I just wrapped my arms around him hoping I could comfort him.

"where are the letters he wrote to them" Tyler asked you could see the repulsion and anger in him towards the group of elders.

"they are in the safe in the office" Patrick said and Tyler got up to get them.

"we want all the paper work in the morning I will come by to get it." Pogue said and taking my hand and pulling me up I was deep in thought. Reid took my hand and we walked out with Caleb and Met Tyler in the entrance way.

All the way home and the rest of the night I really did not talk, none of us did we had to much on our minds trying to sort out all of the mess. I did know that because I was born all our families had been destroyed.


	13. Chapter 13

About 9:30 Kate and Sarah showed up and so I went to my room. I just needed some time alone and to think and that was a good excuses.

About 11:45 Reid came into my room and sit down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "at least we have each other" He told me and I agreed.

"you know you all should hate me." I told him quietly. He pulled me up so that he could meet my eyes.

"none of this is your fault you did not cause this, Patrick and John caused this mess, You out of all of then and us have done nothing to make us hate you." He told me and then pulled me into his arms and I laid on his chest where I finally fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning and rolled over to see Reid still asleep next to me. The events from last night washed over me and I sighed. At least I was not exactly in the same situation as my mom. Reid and I had never had anything between us except feeling like he was my brother and I was his sister.

I finally got up and took a shower and walked out to start breakfast when Morrigan got up and she come to me and I picked her up. She wanted to go wake her daddy up and so I told her she could. She went running to his room and the scream that she let out was mad and also upset and I went to get her to see what was wrong when she ran back into my arms crying. "baby what is wrong" I asked her trying to get her to look up at me.

However I got my answer when Kate walked out in one of Pogue's shirts followed by Pogue who would not look at me. Reid had also woke up and walked out looking at the scene in front of him and then to me. Morrigan would not look up and was crying and I had to admit I wanted to. I did not say a word I just walked past Reid and closed my bedroom door sitting on my bed.

I was so angry and hurt I could not even start figuring out how I felt at the moment and I had a little girl in my lap who was very upset because she did not understand what was going on of course neither did I. "baby talk to me what is wrong" I asked her trying to get her to talk to me.

"why is that girl with daddy, he said he loves us" Morrigan asked in a whiny small voice.

"baby daddy love you very much and I did not know she was here or I would not have let you wake him up we will have to work out something but we cant tell daddy he cant have a girl friend, but just because he does not mean he don't love you." I tried to explain to her.

"what about you daddy said he loves you mum" she asked and I sighed I should have known this was going to happen.

"baby daddy will always care about me because we used to have something special but that was a long time ago and things are different now and we just have to accept it baby" I told her trying to get her to understand.

"that is not how it is suppose to be were suppose to be a family" she said crying again and I did not know what to say to her. I really wanted to cry to but I did not get that choice.

"we are family and that wont ever change no matter who daddy Is with." I told her holding her tiny face in my hands and then kissing her nose.

Before we could say anything else Pogue knocked on the door and I let him in and sit back down next to our daughter I would not look at him now was not the time for us to talk to deal with what every happen we had to get Morrigan happy again that was all that mattered to me right then.

"baby Girl what is wrong" Pogue asked and Morrigan got back into my lap and would not look at Pogue who looked crushed.

"come on Morrigan be nice and tell your daddy what is wrong" I tried to coach her to talk.

She looked at me with eyes blazing and I shook my head at her "Morrigan Rebecca don't you dare use we don't do that to family and you know that" I scowled her and he just looked at me and then turned to Pogue.

"I don't like you, that girl hates my mommy and me and you let her stay here, we are suppose to be a family not her I don't like her" Morrigan yelled at him and then jumped off my lap and ran out the door. I just sighed I knew she was mad and what could I say she had a right to be she knew Kate did not like her.

He ran his hands through his hair and I sighed again. "remember she is 4 and has my temper, she will get over it she just has to get used to all this for so long it was just me and her ok" I told him hoping to make him feel better as I got up to leave just as I reached the door Pogue caught my hand.

I yanked my hand away just because I was trying to sooth things with Morrigan and him did not mean I was not pissed as well or hurt. "Bec I am sorry I messed up I know I did please talk to me" Pogue said and I just looked at him.

"right now you don't want to talk to me and I don't have time for this I have a little girl who is hurt and confused and I have to go to work, and Kate is waiting so go on" I told him and left the room.

Morrigan was in Reid's lap crying and holding her bear to her and I just looked at them. The last three days has just been to much for me I was exhausted and drained I could not handle anymore, but I did not have the option to hide I just had to keep going.

"Morrigan we have to go please go get your shoes on and hurry so we are not to late" I told her and she got up and went to get her shoes.

When I got to work I threw my self into work so that I could for get about everything going on. For the first time since I came back home I regretted my decision. I could not believe how the last 72 hours had went.

Some where in there I had lost my self and become the other women, found out that I had a brother and a cousin and that because of me no matter what Reid said every one of our families had been ripped apart. Not to mention that both of my parents were dead because of me.

At lunch I tried again to talk to Morrigan about what was going on and tried to explain to her that mommy and daddy were not together we were just friends and that daddy was dating Kate and that we could not asked him to get rid of her just because we came back here. She did not like my answers to her questions and I knew it but at least she was getting over being mad now she was just sad. I did not relies till then how much she had wanted us together and how she though that us living there meant we were going to be together.

After lunch I put her down for a nap and then went back to concentrating just on work. I had decided to cook dinner there that night and so I worked on that. Cooking had a calming effect on me and it was a way to stop thinking. After dinner that night I went to my office and worked late. I knew I should go home but I was avoiding that place because I did not want to deal with anything else right now. My phone rang pulling me out of my work and I was shocked that it was already 11:30. I did not answer the phone I really did not want to deal with anything else today I just wanted to finish my paper work and then go to sleep. I finally finished it up and went to get Morrigan and took her home. I carried her inside and put her in her bed tucking her in. I brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "I am sorry baby I got you hurt I should have known better" I whispered to her quietly and then left her room going through the bathroom to my room and curling up on the bed.

I was so drained but I could not turn off my thoughts and emotions and so I broke down and cried for what felt like hours. I had never been so sad, I really had let myself believe that I could have all of him and keep him and be enough for him when actually it was all a dream. One night of happiness was all I was going to get because I had to never let go of all the complications we had the biggest being our daughter. I could not let her get hurt again because I was weak and gave in.

I had finally cried my self to sleep about 3:30 in the morning and so when the alarm went off at 6 I knew it was going to be a long day. I took a hot shower and looked at my self. My eyes were red and puff and my face was blotchy from the stress. I had a very bad headache and really did not want to face anyone but knew that was impossible.

I got Morrigan up and dressed and we were eating when Pogue got up and he looked almost as bad as I did. It was killing him Morrigan being mad and him and she must have sensed it because as soon as she saw him she went to him and hugged him. While they made up I went and put some make up on. I usually never wore any but today was one of those days I needed to hide behind a mask and that is what I did.

After I finished getting dressed I put Morrigan's shoes on her and got her jacket on. I had not said anything to anyone even my daughter this morning I just did not feel like talking there was nothing to say. Well there was a lot to say I just did not have the energy to say any of it. I could tell Pogue was watching me and he wanted to say something but did not know how so he didn't. Finally as I was getting ready to walk out the door he come up to me "bec I am sorry please can you talk to me" he said quietly to me.

"what is there to say and now really is not the time Morrigan just got over being mad at you I would like to keep it that way and if we talk I am going to get upset and then she will so just leave it for now" I told him and picked my daughter up and walked out the door.

I again threw myself into my work and lost track of time till Pogue showed up at 3:45 to pick Morrigan up and I let him take her. We had to keep the routine going for her sake even if it hurt pretending that it was anything more. About 9 I called her and told her good night and that I would see her in the morning I had to work late. Actually I just did not want to go home again I wanted to not think and stay busy. I ran out of things to do about 1 am and so I gave up and finally went home.

When I got inside I check on Morrigan and then went to my room where I sit at my desk. I was looking at some papers on there when I saw the letter that was from my father. I still had not had the courage to open it and read it and I was so emotional I just did not have strength to deal with something else. I laid my head down and cried for the second night in a row. I hated giving up the dream of having a family with Pogue and I hated knowing that Morrigan was hurt because she had seen us together she had thought it meant we were together and so had I and now I relies it really was just emotions that had been buried for a long time coming out and it really did not mean anything. I hated remembering the life I had left here and then again in Ireland. I hated everything about it all. I was not fair with everything I had to loose. Finally about 4 I went to bed and just laid there awake I was so tired but I just could not go to sleep.

Over the next few days it was the same routine. I would work till I had nothing to do at the inn and come home and cry my self to sleep just to wake up and do it again the next day. It was finally Friday night and I knew the boys had made plans to go to Nicky's and so they would not be in early and that meant Pogue would be out late also so I could go home and spend some time with Morrigan.

I made us a early dinner and watched a movie with her before putting her to bed and then I sit on my bed just crying, I never heard the door open until there was a knock at my bedroom door and I got up wiping my eyes as I opened the door to see Reid.

I just let him hug me and hold me in the doorway. Finally after a couple of minutes we sit on the bed and he looked at me closely. "why have you been avoiding everyone, Pogue said your not coming home till way after midnight every night and your up and gone by 7 each morning and you don't take our calls what is going on" Reid asked and I just looked at him.

"I am just trying to get a handle on some things, I screwed up so bad coming back here. This week has been hell first with all the revelations and then Pogue sleeping with Kate and when I seen them I was so angry because I had let my walls down and had honestly thought we were going to work and then he let her stay and Morrigan got hurt because of the choice I made. You know I understand why my mom left because it hurts so much seeing him with her, every time I just feel like a knife being stabbed into my heart and you have no idea the things I have seen or done and I thought coming here I could escape those memories but I just cant and it is killing me inside." I said and put my head down crying again.

"I get your hurt and upset but it was not a bad thing coming home if you didn't I would have never knew you were my sister and you know your not alone I am here if you will let me" Reid said and I nodded my head.

"I don't know what to do, A part of me had this dream that when I came back we would be a family that Pogue would not have ever moved on and he and I would raise our daughter together and be together not like this. It is hard to accept that is not the case, he did move on and he can say he did not really but just look at him and Kate he did even if he don't see it. That hurts to know because for 4 years that is all I dreamed about and wanted and now that dream is gone and I have nothing left. I don't have an education I have a inn that I am struggling to keep going, a daughter that I have to raise and keep happy and I just don't have the strength to do it anymore, for once I just want to be a kid again and have someone else worry about everything." I said feeling the sadness all the way down to the soul.

He took me in his arms and held me letting me cry and he just sit there not really knowing what to say. The last few years had sucked but he always had his brothers and he was still able to be carefree and a kid while his sister had to hide and work for food and a room just to take care of her child and she lost so much and it just really dawned on him how much she had gave up just to keep her child safe and feed and happy.

Reid's pov

Becca finally fell asleep after crying for a long time and it broke my heart to see how broke she was. She really had lost her whole life just to stay alive and keep her kid alive and the very last and only dream she had she just lost and it was breaking her. Honestly I am surprised she had made it this long without breaking most people in her shoes would have a long time ago.

As I watch her sleep I think of what it would feel like to see the only person you truly love with someone else and it occurs to me that she may leave just like her mom did because she cant handle it anymore and I did not want that to happen. I got up and left making sure the door was locked and met the others at a party.

As I walk in I think about my sister she never got to do anything like this and we complain if we have to miss one of them. I was getting more and more pissed at Pogue he could have just thought about her a little bit. He could have went to the dorms and stayed not at the home he had gave to becca.

I found the others and they were all drinking so I grabbed a shot from the open bar and turned to watch Pogue with Kate. Becca was right even if he did not want to admit it he had moved on and loved Kate.

"hey man where have you been I though you were coming straight here from Nicky's" Tyler asked and I looked at him.

"I went to see becca and talk to her about what was wrong, I am worried about her she cant take much more with out completely breaking. I have never seen someone so hurt and broke as I did tonight. Look around this has been our life for 4 years now, every weekend all we had to worry about was what party or fight we were getting into and what girl we were sleeping with that night when she had to worry about feeding her daughter and keeping a room they could sleep in. She had all the stress of an adult at 14. Then she comes here with one dream and that was being with that jack ass and finally giving her daughter the home she never had just to have to wake up and watch him with Kate, she is hurt and she regrets coming home now" I told Tyler and he looked at me like I had a second head.

"since when have you ever really thought this much about anything" Tyler asked me and I had to smirk.

"this is about my sister and how she never had the love and care she needed and we worry about popularity and parties what is fair about that" I said to him taking another shot. "and on top of that she feels guilty about how all of us lost our families because of her, even though that is bullshit she still believes that" I finished just as Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate walked up.

I was getting pretty wasted because I was upset and I just kept knocking back shot after shot. Finally after the sixth or seventh one Tyler decided I had had enough and cut me off to just beer.

"hey what's up with you ,you don't normally drink like that" Pogue asked me and I knew I shouldn't but I snapped.

"I will tell you what is wrong, you are what is wrong. You have no idea what you did to becca do you. She is so hurt and sad because she had one dream and for a whole day she got that dream and it was you. All she wanted was to come home and be with you and raise your child together and you tell her you want that and you sleep with her and everything and then you go two nights later and sleep with her in the home you give your daughter and becca and you don't see how that crushed her. On top of that look around you we have not had to worry about anything for 4 years we have got to do what ever we want knowing nothing would happen to us while she has been on her own raising your child that she got pregnant with after you forced yourself on her working to keep her feed and clothed and never could even take her to the doctor when she got sick. She had to worry and act like an adult since she was 14 when did she get to be a kid, now she is at home crying her eyes out every night and then going to work still working to take care of that said child so that you can still be a kid how much do you expect her to take before she leaves again or does like our father and finish the job the elders started when a person loses every dream they ever had and life gets to the point it is to hard what do you think she is going to do." I yelled at him up in his face and I watched as the blood drained from his face as the words sunk in. I knew my words had hit the mark so I just turned and left and went back to my dorm I could not stand looking at any of them anymore.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, I had read my dad's letter the night before and I got it I did. I didn't like it at all that he left me but I understood better than most why he had done it. Every dream and want he had was taken from him. There was no love in his life out side of his kids and he did love us both more than anything but sometimes that just is not enough to make you want to go on. He had lost my sister she had ran from all of them and he knew it was a matter of time before he would have to send me away to keep me safe and it broke him knowing that. He had lost the only love he had ever had and wanted in Abby and had failed at everything else. That was where becca was now she had lost everything in her life. Her mom and dad she had worked so hard and was so tired and worn out she just wanted to be a kid and have someone protect her and love her which was something she never got from anyone. The one person she loves more than anything just broke her heart she really had nothing left to dream or hope for and so when and what was she going to do. Leave and start over somewhere so that she would not have to watch Pogue move on or just kill her self and finally get some peace cause that is what it boils down to getting peace. Even having Morrigan it was still so hard on her and she was so tired.

How can I protect and help her I thought to myself as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I was up early the next morning and went to get Morrigan and Becca to take them to breakfast and to talk to becca. I had to try and bring a little happiness to her life I just did not know how.

Becca's Pov

I heard Reid leave and knew he was upset and worried about me but what could I do about it really. I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard a loud crashing sound and I jumped up to go to my daughter. I knew it was the guy from the other night how I don't know but I just did. I got to her room and woke her up.

"Baby the bad man is coming you have to go to that safe place we talked about and now. I love you so much baby please don't come back here or leave that spot till daddy or uncle Tyler or Reid comes for you please." I begged her with tears in my eyes. I had a feeling it was the last time I was going to see my daughter and I was not ready to say good bye yet.

Just as her door slammed open she vanished and I knew she was safe. I turned to see the person in the door way. "so you found me what do you want" I asked I might die tonight but I was not going to show any fear actually it would bring the peace I so dearly needed.

"well I had a plan for you but I have decided your to much of a problem so I have came for revenge" The man said in a cold voice and I just met his cold blue green eyes and accepted my death.

"before you kill me what is your name, for two years now all I knew was your bad" I said quietly and this took him back a little bit.

"your ready to die, I wish I could say I would make it painless but that really would be to good of an end for you, and my name is Chase" Chase told me and I just smiled.

"nothing had ever been painless in my life why would death be right" I asked in a voice that I did not recognize.

With that he picked me up and slammed me first against the ceiling and then down the opposite wall before throwing me out the door into the front room. He then hit me over and over with power and it hurt so bad I screamed out and I knew he like when I did. Finally as he threw me into the glass table I felt the blood come from many cuts on my back and neck and knew that he was not done. He took the pieces of glass and made them ground into me until I passed out from the pain. The last memory I had was his laugh as he threw me against the wall where I slide down into peace.

As the peace took me I sighed and looked around there was a very bright fog around me and it was comforting not scary or cold. "My Rebecca" I heard a women's voice and turned to see a women the same height and built as me. She had long dark chocolate hair like I did only she had very blue eye's. She had a beautiful heart shaped face and looked to be very peaceful. I just had a feeling I knew her and as she hugged me I smelled in her perfume and it was jasmine.

"who are you, where am I" I asked quietly afraid to disturb the peace I was feeling.

"I am your momma my precious Rebecca and you are in what we call the in-between" Abby said to her daughter.

"Why am I here" I asked and she looked at me taking me in.

"so that I can talk to you and make you see you cant give up yet, You have so much to live for and I know your life has been so hard for you but if you will just give it a little more time you will get everything you want" Abby said taking my hand and leading me to a bench that just materialized out of the fog.

"I am so tired momma and I just want to be loved" I said to her laying my head in her lap like I had always wanted to. She ran her hands through my hair relaxing me and I closed my eyes.

"baby you have love, just look inside your heart you know what I say is true, Reid needs you and loves you you're the only one that can save him from losing everything just like your father did, Tyler struggles everyday with depression and you can help him he needs love just as much as you do and you can help him find his soul mate, Caleb is so lost baby he has so much guilt and anger in him that it is killing him slowly he needs love just as much as you do. Pogue wants you he really does he messed up because he is a boy still with adult feeling and is trying to come to terms with having a child and you back in his life and it scares him with Kate he knows he can screw up and she will take him back with you he don't know what to do he is terrified your leaving him again and that night with Kate was just a man being used by a women who knew all the right buttons to push to make him want her it was just physical baby I know it hurts but he wants you and you will get him if you will just fight for him. And your daughter needs your love more than anything in this life, I am so sorry I left you I had no idea you were safe or I would not have ever went over there. I know you understand cause of Morrigan." Abby told me very quietly just taking her time.

"I love all of them so much mom, there were all that I ever had then I left and I have done so many things since I was gone to get by and then hunting in Ireland, I know they were evil but they were still human, and Liam depended on me to get him home and I failed at that, how am I ever going to deal with the guilt." I asked wanting answers.

"you did what you had to because of lies and power hungry people that was suppose to take care of you and love you not hurt you, that is their burden put it on them and let it go baby, Hunting is as old as our history and part of having this power is being responsible to protect those who cant protect their selves. Think about all the evil things each of those things did to innocent people and families and children just like your Morrigan, you saved them from that. The boys are lucky they don't have to choose that life because we are safer in our little world of Ipswich but someday everyone has to choose to do what is right or what is easy. Liam was not your fault it was his time to come home. He had a higher purpose and that was to become a angel of good. He will one day come back to the earth in another live. He is happy and content trust me. All he asks is when you go back tell Declan and Leah he loved them and he wants another life for them not to keep fighting." Abby told me and I nodded.

"momma is it going to hurt to go back can I even beat Chase" I asked a little scared now.

"it will hurt but you will fight with everything you have to save those you love, your to much like me and your father. You wont defeat him today but in the future with help from your family you will and when you do it will be a time that peace will come to your life." my mother told me and I nodded and let a tear escape.

"you need to go back now and fight, it will be ok and you will make it out of it stronger and knowing what you want and need." Abby told her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"how to I go back" I asked not sure that was really what I wanted to do yet.

"just open your eyes and fight baby, I love you Rebecca and am so proud of the person you have become" Abby told me and when I opened my eyes to say goodbye I was back in the apartment.

I got up and I fought with everything I had in me and with new hope. I would fight to get everything I wanted and this was just the start. As I fought and Chase got the upper hand I was not scared or upset I knew this was going to happen I just had to hang on and fight to stay alive till I could get help that I knew was going to come. Once I heard Reid there I knew I was safe and I let go I would wake up again when It was time and I would bring my family together and save each of them and I would get my happy ever after.

Reid's POV

I got the apartment and the first thing I noticed was Pogue was not home. That made me mad but I would deal with him later. The second thing I noticed was the door was standing open and I heard a loud crash from inside. I let my eyes flash to black and ran up the steps and inside.

As the door swung open and I could see inside I froze. The place was a mess and the table was broke and there was blood on the glass. I did not hear anything coming from the house so I stopped I called Tyler before going further into the apartment.

"what's up it is to early" Tyler said and I cut him off

"I am at the apartment something bad has happened you need to get here as soon as you can I am going in call the others" I told him and hung up.

I walked in slowly looking around the room seeing the blood smeared on the walls and then I saw her legs sticking out from behind the corner leading to the hall way to Pogue's room. I ran to her and stopped dead in my tracks when I took her in.

She was lying there in a pool of blood. There was cuts all over her and you could see the bruises starting on her arms and legs and her face. Then there was a white cord around her neck choking her.

I fell next to her and pulled her into my arms crying. I took the cord off her neck and watched as her head fell to the side limp. She was so cold that I just knew I was to late. I checked for a pulse and was shock to feel a faint one.

"becca hold on sis I am here please hold on I will get you help" I told her pulling my phone out.

"Reid" she whispered out and I could tell she was on the threshold of un-consciences and if she let go she would be dead.

"I am here please stay with me and Morrigan we need you" I told her trying to get her to fight.

"I am so tired please watch over my baby and give her the love I never had please Reid" she said to me and I cried into her neck as she let go. I felt her life being sucked out of her and I just could not help, I was helpless and scared at that point.

I had just called an ambulance when Tyler, Caleb and Pogue came in and stopped in their tracks. I would not let her go and she looked horrible. "she gave up she wont fight to live" I said to them meeting Pogue's eyes he knew she was done and tired just look at her she looked so tiny and pale.

"Where is Morrigan Reid" Pogue asked and for the first time I thought about her.

"I don't know she is not here maybe becca held him off long enough for her to get to the safe place you need to go check" I said looking to Tyler who nodded his head and left.

Pogue had sunk down next to me and was bent over with his head laid on her stomach. "I love you bec I do I wanted us together so much I just made a mistake and then you would not even look at me and I was hurt I never met to leave you and Morrgian. I wanted the whole family home with you I was just confused and then things just happened please don't leave me again I am so sorry I hurt you please bec I need you our daughter needs you" Pogue said sobbing into her stomach.

Caleb had looked around at what happened and had found a letter to them.

"Look at this he left a letter to us" Caleb said and I laid her down and grabbed it I wanted to know who had done this because I was going to kill them.

It read : brothers I had a plan of taking her to use her against you all but realized none of you put her first you still went on with your lives and forgot about her so I just decided I would kill her for revenge because then you will see what you are missing. Just so you know she accepted death and did not even try to protect herself. To bad none of you saw how sad and lonely and tired this girl was because if she would have been my sister or the mother of my child nothing would have ever hurt her or touched her ever again. I almost felt bad killing her when I should have taken her and made her happy she was beautiful when she smiled.

Chase

I dropped the letter and just looked at her. "I told you last night she was done and she had two options well guess she choose to die to find her peace instead of keep fighting for a life that was nothing but pain and hurt" I said to both Caleb and Pogue but mainly addressing Pogue.

I pulled her into my arms again and pushed her hair from her face. I knew we should not bee moving her but I figured at this point it did not matter I just wanted her to know she was not alone not in the end she had me. I cried into her neck and just rocked her back and forth until the paramedics came and took her from me. They worked on her and then took her to the hospital. I was in shock I did not even move when Tyler came in until Morrigan was in my lap hugging me crying.

"come on Reid she needs both of us to pull it together" Tyler said and I realized we were the only two there.

"where is Caleb and Pogue" I asked and he looked at me

"they went to the hospital with Becca, and we need to go to Morrigan is safe for now but she needs all four of us to keep her that way" Tyler said and I nodded picking her up and we walked out of the apartment and went to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital I watched Tyler go over to Pogue and put a hand on him. Morrigan had seen him and wanted her daddy to so I took her over to him and she grabbed him and he cried holding her. You could see he really loved her and maybe what he had said was true he had wanted them both and things just got messed up, what ever the case he had to fix it before it was to late if it was not already.

after two long hours the doctor came out to talk to us. "Rebecca has many cuts and bruising over a lot of her body, her leg and arm on the left side is broke in multiple places and she lost a lot of blood. However all these things is the good news. The bad news is the lose of oxygen from being strangled caused some brain damage and she is in a deep coma. Now she can wake any time but most of the time with deep coma's the patient never regains conciseness. Right now she is hooked up to a respirator to breath for her because she is not doing it on her own. Now there is some research that suggest that coma patients can hear you talk to them so I would suggest you take this chance to say anything you want her to know because the next 24hours is critical. There is also some mild bleeding on her brain from her head being hit into something and if this worsens or continues we will have to go in and fix it and relieve the pressure. This can do two things Either help her to regain conspicuousness or she could go ahead and pass on. I have to say in all the years as a doctor she is one of the worse I have had to see on the amount of damage done by one person." the doctor told us and we all let the tears fall. What she must have went through and she never fought back.

The doctor told them that they would let them back soon and that for now there was nothing that could be done but wait and pray. As he left the group three women walked up along with two more kids and Reid recognized Gwen.

Morrigan had seen Gwen and got down and ran to her hugging her and crying while she was patted on the back. "gram can you make mum better" Morrigan asked with tears in her eyes. Just then a little boy a little older than Morrigan stepped over to her and she squealed and launched herself into him arms where he hugged her. "Declan you're here, mum was hurt bad but my daddy is here" Morrigan said to him not letting him go and he was not letting her go. These two had been best friends since birth and they had missed each other something terrible.

Finally after Morrigan let Declan go a little girl that is just as tiny as Morrigan grabbed her and hugged her making Morrigan giggle. "Jensen you came to I am so happy to see you" Morrigan said and the four boys were watching her closely and they were curious because even though she had stopped hugging the little boy he was still hovering around her and holding her hand.

Reid had got up and hugged Gwen while she had been here he had gotten to know her really well and had really liked her. "son don't be sad she is going to make it that is why we are here, she is one of us and Emma and Leah came to help her get better they studied and hunted with her and they were all very close. As you can see the kids were in seperatable and Declan is very protective over Morrigan." Gwen told the group as she introduced the other two women. They all sit down and said hello, then Reid filled them all in on everything that had happened and who the guy is.

"I don't understand Becky is a good hunter she has never lost or been even hurt and she has fought some of the most powerful how could this one guy do this to her" Leah asked

"the note he left said that she did not fight back that she just accepted her death" Tyler said to them and they thought about it for a while.

"he is lying at first she did not fight back but he waited till she came to and that time she fought very hard, he is saying this to get to you four boys" Emma said and no one asked how she knew this.

"I want to show you my family" Morrigan said to Declan and Jensen. The two kids nodded and she pulled them over to the group standing in the middle.

"that is my Uncles, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb and this is my daddy" Morrigan told them with pride in her voice and the she turned to her daddy.

"Daddy this is my Declan and my sister Jensen" Morrigan said and the boys all smiled at the kids. They sit down and played in the floor and talked, the boys could not help but remember when they were all that age and Becca had been just like Morrigan the center of the group.

"what do you mean becca was a hunter and never lost what was she doing in Ireland" Pogue asked and the three women looked at each other before Gwen answered.

"she has not told you guys about her time in Ireland" Gwen asked and Tyler answered

"she said she worked at the inn and that she studied with the Druid's their that is all she told us" Tyler said now wondering exactly what all she had not told them.

"one reason she left was she did not want Morrigan raised in the middle of our war and she did not want her to fight like she was, We are at war with evil there, we track them and then kill them almost every night, Becky was our leader and one of the best we had she excelled in all her studies and in her leadership roll, that changed the night before she left. We had three Demons we had to find and get rid of and we tracked them to the cliffs. It was Becky, Liam, and me that went after them and Liam was killed and Becky had had enough, she felt like it was her fault that she had screwed up but it was not her. It was me I froze and let one past me and he snuck up on Liam. Liam is the one who had saved her in Boston when she was so sick and had brought her to us to help, she always felt close to him because of that" Leah told them looking down as she finished.

"We came to help Becky as soon as Morrigan contacted Declan" Emma said and the boys looked confused at them.

"How did she contact Declan and when did she" Pogue asked

"as soon as this Chase guy showed up she hide and those two have this connection they can talk to each other telepathically even over long distances" Gwen explained and the boys watched the three kids and you could see Declan and Morrigan nodding their heads ever so often and locking eyes as the thought things to each other.

"Becca and me can do that we have been able to since we were 13" Tyler said watching the two kids.

"how close were you born to each other" Leah asked and Tyler looked at her while answering.

"I am 25 seconds older than her" Tyler told her

"Declan and Morrigan are a minute apart and have been raised together till they moved" Leah told them all.

We all continued to talk until the doctor came out and told us we could go back two at a time to see her.


	15. Chapter 15

After we all had went back and seen her Gwen asked if we could take them to the inn to get set up and sleep. Morrigan had cried to go with them and Pogue agreed that she could because he was going to stay their to with them all.

Pogue was curious about Rebecca's Life in Ireland and wanted to know more about the things she had done in the last four years.

Reid, Caleb and Emma stayed at the hospital with Becca while the kids, Leah, Gwen, Pogue and Tyler went back to the inn.

Pogue put Morrigan down for a nap and was happy when the other two laid down with her to keep her company. It was amazing to think that his daughter and her mother, the love of his life had had a whole different life for four years. He sit there for a long time and watched her sleep wondering what she was dreaming of.

Leah had come in and was watching Pogue watch his daughter and she was amazed at the amount of wonder and love in his face. "you know Becky never said anything bad to Morrigan about you are any of the others, There was not a day that past you could not see the pain in her eyes being away from her brothers and you" Leah said quietly.

"will you tell me about her life there in Ireland please" Pogue asked still watching his daughter.

"of course I will, Becky is my sister in all the ways that counts, Liam was my husband and is Deccan's father, He was here in Boston studying medicine at the university. One night it was late fall he and his brother Chris was out and they saw this young girl who was nothing but bones. See Liam could sense others who had power and could tell she did and that she was not evil. They approached her and talked to her. She was really sick running a very high fever and was almost starved to death. Liam checked her over and found she was pregnant and he talked to her and learned of why she was on the streets and stuff and Chris and Liam talked a decided she was going to stay with them. They always had big hearts. They got her better and eating right and when winter break started she begged them not to leave her she was scared and worried because she had seen one of the men who was after her and though they were coming for her. They agreed to bring her to Ireland with them. When they got here she stayed with his parents for a while but they were not the nicest people in the world and they hated the power we all have so they made it hard on her. One night she left and we did not know where she was for about three months. When Liam found her again she was hurt bad it was the first and only time she was ever in a fight with our enemy that she lost. He took her to the Inn to Gram to heal and the next night she disappeared. This evil Faerie took a like to her powers and so he took her that night. I don't know all that happened to her while he had her because she wont really talk about it. But it changed her she became very locked on her emotions and had a bitterness about her." Leah said letting him take in everything she had said and digest this.

"so how did she end up having Morrigan at the inn if she had been taken by this Evil Fairy." Pogue asked her wondering what had happen to bec while this person had her.

"well from what we have pieced together she had been training to fight and she waited till he left one night and killed the guard he had placed on her because he was after her baby and if you have not noticed Becky will do anything in her power to take care of that little girl because she is her life. And she was the only link she had to you, anyways she ran that night and made it to us at the inn she did not know it was Gran when she got there and because she was sick and hungry and was wanting too work for food. Of course gram took her in and called us but I was in labor with Declan and Liam did not want to leave me to go get her so we asked Gran to take care of her till I had the baby. However when we got there two days later Morrigan had been born and she has been with Gran every since. But the three of us were together every night and Declan and Morrigan were always together.

We studied together and then once we got to a certain level we started hunting together." Leah said and watched the kids stir but not wake up. They were so happy to be back together.

"so what does hunting mean exactly" Pogue asked still not really getting the meaning behind it all.

"Well we who have the power are come from two groups Morrigan la Fay and Merlin. Those from Morrigan are inherently good we keep things nice and we use to help not hurt those from Merlin are evil and since the beginning of our history we have fought against evil. When we hunt it is basically we go out and find the evil and kill them. But besides the other Faeries there are demons, shape shifters and many others that we have to fight. Again some of these are good and some are bad and we have to protect innocent people for the bad. Becky learned very fast and she was driven for her own reasons she never lost. The night before she came here like I said Liam was killed and she took it very hard and personal because he was a brother to her and someone she trusted. If you notice she don't trust many so those of us she does feel very special. Anyways the last time I saw her she was on the cliffs and she was crying, she was done with that life she was just tired and ready for things to be different and she wanted to be home where Morrigan would be safe and not have to grow up fighting. That is what Emma and I want to for Jensen and Declan. Jensen is Chris's Daughter and he was killed a few minutes before she was born. He was trying to protect them from this person that we had all trusted except Becky she never like this person anyways he came for he kids. They were almost 1 and Jensen was about to be born and he wanted them for whatever reason. Chris, Emma, Becky, Liam and I was their along with a couple of others but they ran with their kids. We couldn't because Emma was in labor and so Becky took Declan and Morrigan we figured if he got past us she could protect them better than anyone she was stronger than we were even together. Anyways he killed Chris and I was hurt bad before Liam took him out and 30 minutes later Jensen was born." Leah finished her story and just sit there with her memories of the past and of her husband Liam.

"So when Bec told Kate and Caleb she would kill them she meant it in a very real since" Pogue asked with a little bit if uneasiness.

"She was very serious and I am not sure if you relies she could do it with out much guilt well maybe she would feel guilty over Caleb she had told me about all of you but over this Kate person she could and never think twice about it" Leah said and Pogue just sit there wondering now what he had done. When she woke up she was able to leave and take care of her and Morrigan better than he ever imagined.

"I never meant to hurt her, things have been so screwed up and it got out of hand Kate and I started dating about two years ago and she and I are just physical not really love their not like with Bec but I could not just break it off with Kate because she knows our secret and will use it to hurt Morrigan and Bec and so we were going to find a way to keep her quiet before I could break it off, I want Bec and only Bec I just am scared I already screwed it up to bad to fix. I should have been home last night to protect her instead of parting all night" Pogue said running his hands through his hair with frustration.

"If you would have been there Chase would have killed you, we will take care of him as soon as Becky is able to help, I promise this he wont get by hurting one of us with out bringing hell down on his head, there is still so much you don't know, that I don't know about Becky but I will tell you this there are those who will get revenge on this person for hurting her" Leah said with a harsh tone.

"How many of you are left" Pogue asked wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

"out of our region of hunters 5 is left" Leah said sadly.

"how many was to start with" Pogue asked

"our generation there was 35 kids born, 6 of them came to the states to get away from it Becky added 1 and 3 did not live past childhood. So our hunting group was 27 all together. Declan's generation there has only been 8 born and Jensen, Declan, and Morrigan are the only ones left in our group. The others have been taken by the other side." Leah said quietly and Pogue looked at her hard. He could not imagine the fear Bec had of losing their daughter everyday no wonder she was so protective over her.

"why do you stay in that life when it is so bad" Pogue asked really wanting to know the answer.

"it is the only life any of us have known and we have no way of getting out. I would love to be able to keep Declan safe and keep him out of it and give him a different life but how do I do that we are not rich we cant just move and so there is no choices for us or for Emma they are worse off then I am right now." Leah told him and he relies in that moment how lucky him and his brothers were for living where they do and having the money they have.

They did not know that Tyler had been listening to the whole conversation and he had seen flashes of things from Becca that he could not understand till that moment and he knew how much guilt and anger she had carried around and he had seen that eating her alive he just never knew why she felt that way.

Meanwhile at the hospital Reid had not left Rebecca's side and was talking to her about everything he wanted and had planed and how she had to get better for him.

"you need to go eat and take a break, she will be very unhappy with you when she wakes up if you did not take care of yourself" Emma said putting a hand on Reid's shoulder. He looked up and met the pretties blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. He looked her over quickly. She was a little shorter than him with a really nice body. She had a heart shaped face that was framed in light reddish brown hair that clearly had red as the primary color.

"you want to go with me" Reid asked holding his hand out to her. He had never really dated or been friends with a girl other than becca and she was his sister. However for some reason he wanted to know this girl all about her and her life and he felt comfortable with her like he could be himself and she will accept him.

Emma smiled at him and took his hand. She did not normally trust people easily but she just felt a connection to Reid and knew from Becky that she could trust him.

They went down to the cafeteria and had coffee and a sandwich while they talked. Emma told Reid all about her life growing up and getting married when she was 15 and had Jensen at 16 a few minutes after her father had been killed. She told him about everything and then he told her about his life. Growing up with becca and his parents and what they had found out about them and then he surprised his self by telling her about his dreams of having a family and someone he could love that loved him back. They talked for a long time and when they finally got back to the ICU room Becca was in Reid was feeling a little better and was not feeling so out of control.

Caleb took Emma to the inn to check on Jensen and to help out there. Her and Leah was going to run things while Becky was in the hospital because there were family and you just help each other out when one is down. All the way there Caleb talked to Emma about Rebecca about her life in Ireland.

The kids had just woke up when Emma and Caleb got to the inn and they were hungry and Morrigan wanted her mom. Pogue was holding her while she cried for her mom and was shocked when Declan came over and took her hand just holding it. It was sweet the way he took care of her in a very quiet way.

The boys had swim practice for the meet that was tomorrow and Morrigan wanted to go with her daddy because she was scared that he would leave her to. "daddy can I come with you please I will be good" Morrigan asked in a hopeful voice but you could hear the sadness and it broke Pogue's heart his daughter was hurting and he just wanted to make it better for her.

"yes baby girl you and your friends can come if you will sit and be good ok" Pogue said and looked at Leah and Emma to see if it was ok.

"it is fine but what about Reid don't he need to go to" Emma asked because he had told her he was on the swim team to.

"yeah but I doubt he will leave Bec right now I should be up there to I just don't want to leave Morrigan." Pogue said as he picked his daughter up.

"I will get him to go he needs a break and I will stay with Becky till you get back" Emma said quietly and then walked out to go to the hospital.

Tyler and Caleb came in as Pogue was getting Morrigan's shoes and jacket on her.

"what's going on" Tyler asked

"the kids are coming to practice with us so we will have to take your Hummer baby boy" Pogue told him and Tyler nodded.

"hey went over to Declan and Jensen who were standing to the side watching them and bent down to talk to them. "hey there you ok with going with us, if your good maybe after practice we can get some ice cream would you like that" Tyler asked and was a little shocked when Declan hugged him. Tyler picked him up knowing the little boy was still dealing with losing his own father. Tyler could not help really liking the little boy he was shy and quiet but very sweet and protective of Morrigan and Jensen. He saw his self in this little boy. He let Declan down and he took his and Jensen's hands and they all left for practice.

As they were walking out the door Leah hugged her son and the two girls and told them "listen to Declan and do as he says, And listen to the boys they will keep you safe." Leah told them and she met eyes with Tyler who still had Declan and Jensen's Hands.

There was something in the look she gave him but he be damned if he could figure it out. In a way he wished Reid was there to help him out. He still had a lot to learn about women and this lady was older than him and seen so much more life than he could ever even imagine. But there was something about her, he just wanted to know more about her and he felt a protectiveness over her and Declan.

They all got to practice and when Reid showed up Morrigan ran to him and he held her tight. She always felt better and safer when all her uncles where with her. It made her feel protected and loved. As thy sit there and watched the her uncles come out of the locker room they talked to each other quietly.

"I want to swim like my daddy when I grow up" Morrigan told Jensen and Declan.

"I want to swim to" Jensen said to the other two.

"Not me I am going to be a hunter like my daddy" Declan said and Morrigan looked at him and then looked away upset.

"why would you want that look at my mum she is hurt because of it and your daddy is dead you want that to" Morrigan asked as she scooted over from Declan clearly very mad at him.

Declan looked down sadly he hated it when Morrigan was mad or sad but he did not understand why she was because that was what he was training for and learning so that when he grew up he could be a hunter like his parents.

Just then Kate and Sarah walked up and even though Morrigan was mad at Declan she scooted closer to him and he did not miss the angry look on her face. She took Jensen's hand so she could hear what she was thinking and then thought to Declan "that dark girl is the one that is with my daddy and I don't like her because she was mean to mommy and daddy and she called me a bad name."

Declan could not help getting very angry no one is mean to Morrigan or Jensen and get by with it.

"Morrigan what are you doing here watching daddy swim o and you have little friends to" Kate said trying to get the little girl to like her so that Pogue would see she was trying.

Morrigan's eyes flashed with anger she did inherit her mothers temper. She crossed her arms across her and Declan moved closer to her. Jensen was very shy and knowing this girl was mean made her want to hide somewhere but she knew she was safe with Morrigan and Declan.

"come on honey we just want to be friends and get to know you since I am with your daddy" Kate said and Sarah nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't care, I don't want to be your friend" Morrigan said letting her anger take control and stomping her foot as she said this.

"go away, I don't want to be around you" Morrigan said to both Kate and Sarah still standing up.

"Well dear little girl since the attack on your mom that is not going to happen I will be around a lot being as we are all staying at Caleb's till Chase is caught" Sarah said with a smirk and also crossing her arms.

Before Morrigan could say anything Declan stood up next to her putting his arm around his best friend and thought to her "don't do anything else or say anything else you will stay with mom and me."

Morrigan nodded and sit back down leaving Declan standing slightly in front of her and Jensen who Morrigan was holding her hand so she could see what Declan had told her.

Declan was facing the two girls as he spoke softly but even at 4 he had so much authority in his voice that it was unmistakable he was serious "You will leave Morrigan alone or my mum and Aunt Emma will make you." He then took Morrigan's hand who was still holding Jensen's and pulled them down the steps to the bottom row closer to the pool so that they would leave them alone.

"she is a evil witch" Jensen said making the other two kids look at her with curiosity.

"who is Jen" Morrigan asked because she had not picked up on anything but Jensen was just developing her gifts and her uncle could sense others powers.

"that blond girl she is evil I could feel it" Jensen said very quietly and moved to seat next to Declan so he could protect her.

"what are we going to do Declan" Morrigan asked knowing they were in danger in their world evil witches meant a bad life and the least and death eventually. It was taught to them since they were old enough to listen to the stories.

"we have to tell someone but who is going to believe us" Declan asked not really knowing who to trust.

"I don't know I would tell my mommy but she is hurt and she is the only one who would believe us" Morrigan said with tears in her eyes. This caused Jensen to have tears in her eyes.

"I want my mommy" Jensen said with big tears coming down her cheeks and Declan hugged his little friend.

"Don't cry Me and Morrigan wont let anything happen to you ok we will always protect you Jen" Declan told her looking at Morrigan who nodded her head and let Declan hug her to so that they seat in a little huddle.

"I miss my daddy he would know what to do to fix everything your mommy and that evil witch" Declan said sadly to the two little girls next to him and they nodded.

The three kids sit and watched as the boys swam and then waited for them to come out of the locker room. Morrigan was not as happy to see her daddy this time cause Kate was with them along with Sarah. As the six walked up to the kids Declan stepped in front of the girls he was scared but he would do what he could to stop anyone from hurting them. Reid and Tyler did not miss this action and traded looks they had seen the fear in Morrigan's eyes and Jensen's Tears. Reid leaned over and whispered into Pogue's ear so that Kate could not hear what he seen and Pogue turned to look at the kids and took in the looks and posture of each. Morrigan was scared but ready for a fight and Declan looked like he was ready to kill someone but the one that got all there attention was Jensen she had a steady stream of tears down her face and was trying very hard to hide behind Morrigan who was just behind Declan. They stopped the group a few feet from the kids and Pogue told Kate and Sarah to go with Caleb he would meet them at the house. He was not sure what to do cause it was not safe for Morrigan at Caleb's or the inn and he was trying to weight out the lesser of the two places in his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Pogue, Reid and Tyler went to the kids as soon as Caleb and them were gone and they stopped in front of Declan. Pogue Bent down to talk to them as Reid and Tyler scanned the area to see what was wrong.

"baby girl what is wrong, come mere and tell daddy" Pogue said but Morrigan did not move she just looked at Declan to see what to do.

Tyler and Reid had not seen anything and was watching the kids closely and had not missed the exchange between Pogue and Morrigan.

"Declan can you tell me what is wrong, you can trust us we wont ever let anything happen to any of you but you have to tell us what is wrong" Tyler asked getting down on his knees in front of Declan who you could see thinking about what Tyler had just said and then the fight was gone and he was crying to.

Tyler's heart broke as the little boy let his fight go and started to cry they were scared but they could not figure out why. Tyler held his arms out to Declan who walked into them and let Tyler pick him up. Declan put his arms around Tyler's Neck and just held on to him. At this Morrigan ran to her daddy and he scoped her up and she copied Declan. Jensen stood there with big tears on her cheeks scared and confused she did not have anyone to pick her up and she wanted someone to hold her to.

Reid was watching Jensen and his heart broke at seeing her tears he just wanted to make her smile and would do almost anything to see that happen. He could not explain why he wanted to protect her and make her happy but he did. He bent down and spoke very softly "Jensen bear I am Reid, and I wont hurt you, do you want a hug to." She looked at him for a second and ran to him letting him pick her up and Reid hugged her and in that moment his world changed he jus did not know it yet.

Finally after a long minute Declan pulled his head up but still kept his arms around Tyler's neck and spoke very softly "I want my mommy she wont let Morrigan get taken by the bad witch"

This was not what any of the three boys were prepared for and they did not even know how to approach this one. "Baby Girl did you see something" Pogue asked his little girl who he hugged just a little closer to him. He was not ever going to let anything happen to her.

But none of the kids would say anything else except Morrigan who said she wanted her Mommy. Pogue was scared and also wanted to cry because she needed her mom and she was not here to help them. "look we are going to call your mommies to meet us at the ice cream shop if you want and then you can see them and know it is safe ok" Reid said not letting Jensen down for anything.

Tyler Called Leah from the Hummer after they got the kids in and buckled in telling her to meet them at the Ice cream shop in town so that the kids could talk to her. She said she would be there in 10 minutes but to not let them out of there site for anything. Emma was still at the hospital so they she could not meet them.

When Leah came storming in and sit down she demanded "what happen" as Declan climb into her lap. Morrigan was sitting next to her daddy eating her ice cream but Jensen still had a death grip on Reid's neck and they could not get her to let go to look at any of them.

"we don't know but Jensen here has not let go since I picked her up and when we came out of the changing room Declan and Morrigan looked ready for a fight and he was trying to protect them and poor Jensen here was hiding behind them crying, when we asked what was wrong Declan wanted you and so we called you and brought them here." Tyler summarized.

"Declan tell mommy what happened so I can make it better" Leah asked her young son.

"Mum, Jen felt a bad witch and she said that it was the girl there and we did not know what to do we could not hide and I did not know who to tell" Declan said and looked down

"and you were going to protect the girls and fight were ya" Leah asked with a smile on her face

"yes mum I was going to like daddy did" Declan said with pride in his voice and his mom hugged him very close the smile leaving her face.

"Jensen love you need to look up and tell Aunt Leah who this bad witch was so I can take care of her and what did she want do you know baby" Leah asked coaching Jensen to look up.

Jensen's face was red and she was terrified you could see it clearly. "Jensen bear I promise I wont let any one hurt any of you children none of us here at this table will and neither will your momma" Reid told her trying to reassure her.

Leah had caught the nickname and smiled and was watching Reid closely. This is what they both need. She needed a daddy to love her and protect her and he needed unconditional love that only a child could give him to save him from his self. She just hoped Emma would see how perfect a match they would be.

"the girl that was with the other girl she was a bad witch I could feel it and she was thinking she could use Morrigan" Jensen said and then put her head back down on Reid's Shoulder.

"Which girl the light haired or the dark one" Pogue asked with a sinking feeling him and Bec had talk about Sarah just the other day.

"the light haired one daddy" Morrigan answered and Pogue's stomach dropped.

"Bec felt it the other day and asked if she was a witch because of the pull she has on Caleb" Pogue told them all and he felt a tug on his arm.

"what baby girl" Pogue asked looking down at his beautiful daughter.

"I don't want to stay with them I want to stay with my aunts please daddy" Morrigan asked with a small scared voice.

"Of course we all are going to stay together and they can stay at Caleb's ok baby we will find a place for all of us." Pogue told them.

"We can stay at the estate mom moved out and it is empty and it belongs to becca and me, there is plenty of room and it will be safe their." Reid said still holding Jensen who had fell asleep on his shoulder while they had talked.

"that's a good Idea" Tyler and Pogue said at the same time making Leah laugh.

"is that ok with you and Emma there is a large playroom and plenty of rooms for the kids." Reid asked hopefully.

"I will talk to her and gram about it tonight and let you know but tonight I think that Morrigan needs to stay with us at the inn" Leah said determined to not let her out of her sight.

"We need to get them back anyways and then I want to go to the hospital for a while but I will be back tonight to stay with Morrigan" Pogue said as they walked out of the store.

Reid and Tyler stayed with the kids, Leah, Gram, and Emma at the inn while Pogue went to the hospital he had asked for some time alone with Bec so he could talk to her. He had something's to tell her and only her.

Pogue stopped in the door way to her hospital room and just looked her over. She was so small and so pale that he could not hope she was getting better. HE finally sit down and laid his head next to her on the bed so that he could talk to her. They had always been able to talk in a intimate manner and so he was not going to change that just because she was not awake.

Pogue started talking to her "bec I need you so much I am lost on how to take care of our daughter all the time. Morrigan wants you to protect her and be there and I have tried so hard today. I have not let her out of my sight I even took her to practice with me until now and she is with your friends and Tyler and Reid. Bec I can not even imagine what your life was like in Ireland but I want you to know I know why you did it because I would have done the same to protect Morrigan. Bec I am so sorry I screwed up I never meant to hurt you or our daughter I really didn't. I don't even know how it happen one minute I was in bed asleep the next she was there and it just got out of control and I should have stopped it but I didn't and I will regret that for the rest of my life. Please don't give up on us because your all I want and all I need. When you wake up we are getting married and I am going to give you and Morrigan the home you both deserve and I will keep you safe. I am not making promises here because those can be broke I am telling you what I am going to do. I love you Rebecca more than my own life and I will prove it to you and our daughter that you both can trust me. Now speaking of that I wish you would wake up we have a problem and I need your advice on what to do. Sarah is a witch, Jensen said so and I believe her after seeing the way all three acted around her. I just don't know what to do about it. Please if you can hear me at all you need to fight for our daughter cause Sarah is after her for some reason and it is going to take both of us to get rid of Chase. Please bec we all need you.

Once Pogue was done talking his just laid his head on her bed with her hand on his face. She had always done that even when they were Morrigan's age she had comforted him by resting her hand on his cheek. Pogue let his tears fall from frustration and fear and the lose of her again. He just kept thinking over and over "please bec wake up I need you."

At first he thought he had imagined it but then her hand twitched again and he knew he hadn't. He pushed the button for the nurse so he could tell her that Bec was moving.

As the doctor and nurse checked her over and looked at the many screams Pogue could only hope it was good news that she had heard him and was waking up.

"can you tell me exactly what happen" the doctor asked

Pogue told him "I was talking to her about our daughter and telling her we were lost with out her and needed her to wake up then I had her hand on my face laying next to her and I felt her hand move but I though at first I imagined it and then she did it again , what does that mean"

"well we are going to run some more test but we are hoping that means she is moving from a deep coma to a light coma. That will make her recovery chances a lot better if that is the case. How old is your daughter." The doctor said and then asked.

"She is 4 but very smart she can read already and everything" Pogue said with lots of pride.

"well we don't normally let children in ICU but it might help Rebecca here to have her here talking to her or whatever could you arrange that" The doctor said and Pogue nodded.

"I can go get her right now and bring her here" Pogue said and the doctor nodded his head and left the room. Pogue told bec he would be right back with Morrigan and he left and got his daughter.

They let Morrigan back to see her mom for two hours. Morrigan hugged her and gave her a kiss then tried to make her better. When it did not work Pogue prompted her to talk to her mommy and tell her all about what she did that day and about Sarah and then he let Morrigan read a book to Rebecca.

Rebecca POV

Every thing was so black but it was peaceful and restful for me. I was enjoying the feeling of not having to think or worry about anything. But then out of the black I could hear Pogue and he was talking but I could not make out his words they were coming from far away. I concentrated on his voice a hard as I could and finally I could make out the words. All I could get was something about Sarah after Morrigan and then I caught Chase's name.

I was getting frustrated now I wanted the black to go away so I could find out was what was happening with Morrigan and if she was ok. Just when I was ready to scream I could feel something in my hand and I looked down but I still could only see black and I was mad very mad I just wanted to know what was going on.

Then I heard my baby's voice she was crying and wanting me to wake up and then she was talking to me about her daddy and Jensen and Declan and about Sarah and then she started reading her favorite story to me and I could not help but to my self. As I concentrated the black started to lighten just a little. But now it was not so peaceful I could feel pain inside me and I was scared I needed to get to my daughter and Pogue and protect them both. Chase had said he would kill Pogue this time and I had to stop him.

I knew that I would not stop at anything till I could spend the rest of my life with Pogue next to my side forever and ever. He was all I wanted and I could almost smell him next to me. But just as the blackness was turning into a grey it stopped I could not hear anything else and I was concentrating as hard as I could but nothing. I did notice though when I quiet concentrating that the grey would get darker and knew if I let that happen I would never get back to either of them so I concentrated on the pain in my body.

I did this till I could hear another voice and this one I recognized as Reid. He was talking to me about Jensen and how he wished he had a daughter like her and then he told me they had all decided to move into the estate so they would all be together and the kids would be safe and that Kate and Sarah was staying with Caleb. I worked at listening to each word and trying to get back to him. He sounded sad and worried and it broke my heart he was going through so much alone and I should be there. I had cut him and the others out every since we found out he was my brother and Caleb my cousin. I felt bad and just wanted to make it better for him. I should have confided in him more and should have seen he was dealing with the same stuff I was to an extent.

I am not sure how long I was in the dark to medium grey but it slowly was fading to white and I knew that was a good sign I just hoped I could get back and better before anything happened to any of my family.

One moment it was quiet and the next I could hear Morrigan crying she was wanting me and I would not wake up and Pogue was trying to talk to her and she finally calmed down but I could still hear her sniffle every little bit and knew the look that was on her face. It was one where her eyes were big and shinning from the tears and her little nose and cheeks were red and tear stained. Her lips were pushed together so she would not let any more tears out but when it did not work she got mad. This hurt I wanted to hug my daughter and tell her I was ok and I was the pain was better and I felt lighter somehow. I was so frustrated I could not wake up or move that I wanted to scream. I kept thinking Morrigan's name over and over hoping I could contact to her or Tyler but I could not find either and this scared me what if this was just a dream and I had already lost both of them.

At that thought I got so mad that I felt a surge of life flow through me and I was able to say Morrigan's name and I knew it was out load cause I heard Pogue put her down and take my hand.

"Bec we are here she is here please open your eyes please come back to us we need you" Pogue said and the sadness in his voice killed me I knew I had to get back to him to see his smile and to see my daughters beautiful smile that was so much like her daddies.

I slowly concentrated on opening my eyes and as they opened the bright light blinded me and I had to close them back. I tried again and caught a glimpse of Pogue standing over me worry in his eyes. But as our eyes locked the smile he gave me was amazing. "hey" I whispered my throat was very dry and felt like it was on fire.

"mum" Morrigan yelled and was in Pogue's arms very quickly and she was leaning over me and I hugged her and knew then I was finally back and she was in my arms.

"I have to get the doctor I will be right back don't leave again" Pogue said and then bent down and kissed my lips softly.

I just laid there with Morrigan in my arms and held her close I had though I would never see her again and it was her voice I fought the hardest to get back to.

The doctor made them both leave the room while they ran test and talked to me. I was not confused but when I found out it had been two weeks and four days since the attack I was mad. No wonder my baby thought she had lost me I was suppose to be stronger than that. Finally when I was back to my room and they let my family back in I was happy to see them.

First was Pogue with Morrigan and she sit next to me as Pogue pulled me into a hug and held me close just holding me I could feel the emotions in him and felt the relief he was feeling I was awake.

"I heard you first then Morrigan and your what made me fight to come back" I told him softly so he just could hear me and I let him hold me. Finally when he pulled away he kissed my lips again and Morrigan was giggling at us and she crawled over in Pogue's lap and he held both of us for a long time.

"Bec I am so sorry but you have to believe me when I tell you this right here is what I want more than anything and I have not seen Kate since the day we found you, I have not left Morrigan except to go to school but that is it." Pogue told me and I nodded my head and then put my hand on his cheek to comfort him.

"this is what is real and this is what we have, we can deal with the rest later but for now this is what I want more than anything this dream is all I want to come true and I wont stop till I have all of it" I told him and he smiled at me that smile that made you want to melt.

"the others want to see you to they are all here by now" Pogue said and I nodded again and let him kiss me and then I kissed Morrigan who was smiling a big smile.

I was surprised when Reid and Emma came in holding hands. Reid looked to be on cloud nine and I was curious how mush of that was from me being awake or from Emma.

"what are you doing here Em" I asked as she hugged me and then Reid got me and like Pogue would not let me go.

"Leah and me came as soon as Morrigan told Declan what happen, we came to help you when you get better" Emma said to her best friend holding her hand.

"You have no idea how much i have missed you and needed you, I am so sorry I should have stayed that night with you" Reid said to me still holding me tight.

"well I am back and not going anywhere I promise and I am glad you didn't he would have killed you that is his plan on your birthday he said he will be there to show you what he did to me and to get his revenge." I said to him and he stiffened.

"We will take care of him before then, but you know we have been staying at the estate and so will you when you come home we will take you there it is safer there with all of us together ok" He asked and I smiled at him.

"so what is going on here I am unconscious for a couple of weeks as my best friend hooks up with my brother" I said with a smile and they both smiled and looked at each other.

"well we hit it off really good the first day she was here but it really was Jensen that got us together, I love that little girl so much just like she is mine, and I know I could never replace her dad, I still would like to be there for her and her mom. They mean a lot to me it is like I finally found what I was looking for and I love them so much" Reid told me with a little blush in his cheeks.

"well I think that is great and I am so happy for you because now you can keep them here and out of that life in Ireland and Jen can be raised where it is safe and with love." I told them and they both smiled at me and hugged me making me laugh at them.

They really did seem happy and Reid seemed to have found the peace he was looking for but I was worried about Chase he was coming back for my brother and I had to be ready I would not let Emma lose another person she loved and this was the first person next to me he has let close enough to love him for who he is.

"Um could you tell Leah I would like to see her and Declan alone and then I want to talk to Tyler and Caleb." I asked them and they got up and left to do as I asked after Reid hugged me again and kissed my cheek.

I took a deep breath I was getting tired and I could not understand that I had been asleep for two weeks hadn't I had enough rest there was things I still needed to do. I just hoped I could bring peace to Leah and give her some comfort from my message to her and Declan.

As they walked in I looked at my best friend who was more of a sister to me than anything and she pulled me into a hug with tears in her eyes. We just hugged each other for a few minutes.

When she let go of me I patted my bed next to me for Declan to sit on and I hugged the little boy to me he was like my own and I loved him so much. "hey my little man, I need you to listen and be a big boy for me ok" I said to him and watched him shake his head at me.

"when I was hurt I got to see my momma and she brought me a message for you and your momma from your daddy ok" I said and he looked at me with wide eyes. It had been very hard on him to lose his daddy they had been so close.

"what did he say" Declan asked quietly a little scared of what I was going to say.

"he told me to tell you he is so very proud of you and that he loves you more than anything in this world and that he wants you to be happy and live a good life" I told the little boy who smiled at me even though there was tears in his eyes.

"I love my daddy" Declan said and I nodded my head at him

"he knows you do and he is watching you every second of the day ok he sees everything you do and one day you will see him again he is in heaven with god and he is one of his angels" I told him and he hugged me.

I let him down and looked at Leah and she just sit down holding my hand. "he wants you to know he is at peace and that it was just his time you did nothing wrong and it had nothing to do with what you did or did not do ok, and he wants you to get out of that life and stay here with me, he said he did not want that life for you or Declan any longer, and he said to go on with life and find happiness. He wants you to know he loves you more than anything and that you brought him the most joy he had ever had and that he wants that for you again. He said to keep a eye open to the sky and he will guide you, he said you will understand that" I told her and watched the tears fall and she bowed her head.

"Thank you I needed to hear that I needed to know he was at peace and it was not my fault." Leah said hugging me and I held her.

"so now that it is settled you and Emma are staying here we can run the Inn together it is ours just like in Ireland and we will be fine and make a good life together ok I need you here it is hard to try and piece my two lives together, I felt so lost and guilty and scared before this happened I had never been so sad it seemed I had lost everything I knew" I told her and knew she understand better than anyone what I meant by that. She hugged me and I took my times letting the tears fall.

"thank you for coming and helping, so what have I missed how is Morrigan doing really and the others" I asked and she sighed.

"Morrigan was lost without you but her and Pogue have bonded in a way that amazes me and he loves her so much you can see that. Reid was so lost with out you and upset and Emma and him are together and Jensen could not be happier she is attached to him if she is awake and he is around which is anytime he is not in school, he is spoiling them all like crazy. He blames himself for not being there with you so does Pogue it is eating at them very bad. Gran was here but she had to go home a few days ago but she calls every day to see if there has been a change. Tyler and Declan are attached to each other and Declan is very happy with Tyler being around and when he goes to school or somewhere with out him he gets sad. I am not sure what that means I like Tyler he is very sweet and he adores Declan, but I don't know him well he is shy. He has been very sad when he comes here and I don't know what he is thinking and it bothers me I want to know. Caleb has been around a lot he says he hates going home and he is very depressed he really cared for this girl, That witch Sarah is making life hard on him and he has to deal with Kate to so it is hard on him. We found our Sarah is a evil witch thanks to Jen she felt it and then we did some digging and found her lineage and she is a Pope and is Chase's sister and they have some plan we just don't know yet. We have not made a move yet we were waiting for you cause you're the best and you are the one they hurt. Kate calls all the time and Pogue wont take the calls, he wont see her and he told her that they would talk when Morrigan was safe and you were awake again till them to stay away. The inn is doing good we have kept it going and open and your booked through the end of the month and your inn has been in a lot of magazines at the place to stay in this area so we should see more business through the spring and summer." Leah summed up into a brief description.

I sit there thinking more about what she told me and I knew I needed to get better soon. Can you have Tyler come in and then Caleb please" I asked and she nodded. Just as she was about to go out the door I stopped her

"Leah, maybe you should get to know Tyler better you would be happy with him and he needs a really good strong women to love him" I told her and she sighed and nodded and left the room holding Declan's hand.

I heard Tyler before I seen him and I was waiting with my arms open when he walked in. he sit on my bed and let me wrap my arms around him and he cried into my neck. I was the only one to ever see him cry and I knew he was hurting something had happened that he would not talk to anyone about.

"baby boy what is wrong" I asked him as I scooted over a little so he could sit with me and I laid against his strong chest.

"lots of stuff is wrong but mostly I just though I had lost you for good and that scared me I cant lose you again you're a part of me sis, and I got into it with mom and dad over everything that happened and mom hit me she actually hit me and told me she never wanted a worthless son and that I was just a waste of time. I lost my temper with them and I ended up throwing her into the wall. I didn't mean to it was they kept saying stuff about you and Morrigan and I want to make them think about what they did but they wont even act like they care. Then me and Lauren broke up she said she hated always coming second to my brothers or you. But I really am not that upset about that I just feel relieved then I get upset I feel relieved. Reid found Emma and Jensen and he is so happy and Pogue and Morrigan and getting very close and he loves you so much he has been here everyday with Morrigan to see you and talk to you and I just feel so lonely like I am never going to find love not true love. I feel out of control every since the fight with my parents and that scares me because I have never struggled with the power before but it is like the more I think about what they did and the more I see the consequences of their actions the angrier I get and I just don't know what to do. I am having problems at school with a couple of kids and I don't want to tell Reid cause if he gets in trouble again they are going to suspend him and then he wont graduate, and Pogue is busy with Morrigan and you. I just don't know what to do anymore becca. I am just happy your getting better and are awake so that I can vent to you." He finally finished and I had took it all in and I just laid their letting him hold me and take comfort in our bond.

"Tyler, I want you to stay tonight with me so we can talk and I will make it all better I promise, But I think you need to take Leah and Declan out to eat for dinner first ok." I said to him and looked up to see him looking gat me confused.

"Leah why did she say something about me, she is an awesome person from what I have seen and she is so beautiful and I love Declan he is a great kid and I see my self in him so much" Tyler said with a little hope in his voice but his eyes were still dark with sadness and fear.

"no she did not say anything other than she wants to get to know you more and that you are sweet but very shy." I told him and smiled at him.

"now go take her to dinner and send Caleb in so I can take care of him to ok" I said with a smile. He nodded and hugged me

"thanks sis I am so glad your back with us" Tyler said to me and kissed me on the cheek.

Damn so much to fix and so much to deal with. I was getting very tired, and was fighting to stay awake but it was getting hard.

I must have fell asleep because it was darker outside when I opened my eyes for the second time and Caleb was sitting in the chair next to me looking like crap. He had very dark circles under his eyes and there was sadness in their chocolate depths. He looked like he had lost some weight. He really was struggling with what ever was going on with him.

"hey there stranger" I said to him making him look up at me and a smile graced his lips making me smile.

"hey sis how are you feeling" He asked standing up and hugging me.

"I am better sorry I must have fell asleep earlier have I been out long" I asked him still a little confused

"nope only about a hour or so" Caleb said and I patted the bed next to me just like with Tyler.

"so tell me what is going on with you don't look so good, I know about Sarah so don't even say nothing cause I know better" I told him and watched him smile at me.

"so when you said you would kill me you were serious about doing it and you could have" Caleb asked with out answering my questions.

"well I was serious with Kate but I knew you would really never hurt us on purpose you are you the loyal faithful dependable brother I always had and I know I said you had changed I was just mad your still that person you just got lost somewhere and I understand better than most about losing yourself." I told him and he nodded his head and leaned into me.

"how do you find yourself again when for so long you have been someone else, I really loved Sarah and thought she was the one then I find out all along it was some plan of hers and Chase's. I miss my brothers we are getting closer again and I love that but it is different they all have other priorities now." Caleb said sadly.

"well it takes time to find who you want to be but each day you just get up and do exactly what you know you want, It don't matter about who is around like me I wanted to be the strong independent mother so that is what I did but at the end of the day I was scared and lonely. It is hard to be your self when you don't know who that person is, What do you want in life that is the first step and then once you figure that out you go for it and you do it in the best way you can" I told him and he thought about what I had said.

"you need to get better so that we can take care of our family, we are all lost with out you sis" Caleb said and hugged me close to him before kissing my check.

"I love you each so much and I need one more favor someone is messing with Tyler at school and he wont ask Reid for or Pogue for help please watch out for him and help him you know if he loses it we are all going to be exposed and he told me he is struggling at the moment to keep it in check" I said quietly and Caleb nodded this is what he needed to feel like he had a need and purpose.


	17. Chapter 17

About 8:30 that night Tyler came back and stayed the night with me. He laid on the bed next to me and we talked for a long time about everything that was going on and he was feeling better as the night went on. He told her more details about the fight with his parents and what he had decided about the paper work they had got from them. He told her Reid had made a deal with his mother she and her new family could move far away and he would buy them a house with in reason and she agreed and left leaving the estate and most of the fortune to Reid and me. Caleb had not decided what to do yet with his mom and Pogue had took everything that was his and left his dad nothing. Finally i fell asleep laying on Tyler's chest just like when we were little kids and i was happy.

Tyler woke up every time a nurse came in to check Becca and would watch as they wrote stuff down and then would pull her closer careful to not hurt her any and hold her to him. He had almost lost her and it killed him to think of that. She had always been a part of him and he was not ready to let that go.

He was deep in thought when I woke up again and I laid there enjoying the closeness to my brother and my best friend. I thought to him "baby boy are you awake" and I felt him move to look down and me and I looked up meeting his eyes. He finally looked at peace and I was glad with that.

"how are you feeling" he asked and I smiled

"I feel like me again and I want to go home already" I said quietly and he chuckled.

"so how are you doing" I asked not wanting to bring up anything bad but wanting to see.

"a lot better thanks to you, I just needed to talk and get it all out and I did that last night and have decided I am going to make the same offer to my parents as Reid did to his mom they can either move very far away from here on their own or I am kicking them out of the manor I just cant let them get by with hurting everyone I love and that has been there for me" He told me and I nodded I understood.

"so how did it go between you and Leah last night" I asked and he smiled

"well I was nice she is really nice and easy to be around. I like her a lot but she is older than me do you think that will matter to her." Tyler asked me and I smiled I knew he liked her and she would like him.

"nope if she likes you nothing will stop it I promise she is very determined and suborned when she wants to be." I told him and he smiled at me.

"well I will go see when we can spring you from here so you can at least sleep in your own bed at the Estate." Tyler said and got up stretching.

10 minutes later the doctor had ordered a bunch of test but if they all came back good I could go home the next morning and I was so very happy about that. Tyler had left to go to school and Emma and Leah was at the Inn working so it was a very lonely day. I did get to get up some but it was wobbly from not getting around for almost three weeks and I had a cast on my leg and arm. That afternoon Pogue showed up with Morrigan and I was very happy to see them both. Morrigan ran to me and crawled up on the bed and starting telling me all about her day with Jensen and Declan and how they helped clean the rooms and she got to Check people in and out and she did not mess up at all. She was very proud of her self and I had to laugh at her she was so cute. Once she had talked her self out she went to the waiting room where Emma and Reid was with Jensen and Declan.

Pogue came back in and kissed me and this kiss was one of the most amazing I have ever had. It was soft and sweet but yet full of love and passion. I moaned into his mouth as I opened mine to let him deepen the kiss and we lost our self's as much as we could in that kiss. Finally having to break for air I looked at him very intently and tried to see what was going on in his head.

"not that I am complaining about the kiss but what was that for" I asked him with a soft smile on my lips.

"just I have missed you so much and I am serious I want to be with you and I am going to show you every second I am with you that I love you more than anything else in this world." Pogue told me and I smiles at him

"sounds good to me" I said back to him and he smiles bigger and sit next to me holding me close to him. I snuggled into him loving the feeling of his warm hard body next to me. There was just something comforting and protective in that feeling.

He told me about his day and classes and then about him skipping tomorrow to take me and Morrigan home and getting me settled before swim practice. After a while of us talking about us I just laid back on him and rested in his arms. I was tired again and I did not want him to leave my side. When I woke up there was a note on the little table in front of me that told us that Emma and Reid had took the kids to the inn and that they would see us in the morning. I smiled to my self and I took in the sleeping figure next to me. I was going to fight with everything I had and losing was to an option to win and keep Pogue.

The next day the doctor came in and checked me over telling me that if I should feel dizzy or sick at my stomach to come back to the emergency room. He set up a check up appointments for me and then told me to take it easy and not push myself. With that said he signed the discharge papers and I was free to go home finally.

Pogue helped me into the wheelchair and then into the car as we left the hospital and when we got to the estate he carried me it to a surprise party for me. There was a banner the kids had painted and balloons everywhere welcoming me home. The kids had made me cookies and were so happy I was home that Morrigan would not leave my side. It was fun to be back home with my family and each person there was my family.

I was really having fun and was relaxed laying back into Pogue's arms and watching the kids play while we talked to the other. Emma and Reid was giving each other a hard time and it was cute he had found something in her that he had needed and it was funny because she keep him on his toes and guessing. Leah and Tyler sit next to each other and was quietly talking us. Caleb was the only sad one at the moment and I knew it was because he was lonely and trying to figure out life for his self.

Caleb's phone started to ring and he sighed as he answered it and got up to go to the other room to talk. When he came back he was looking stressed and up set

"what's up Caleb" I asked him still relaxed next to Pogue.

"that was Sarah and Kate, they want to come over and be here to and I told them it was not a good idea but they wont listen and insist that since your awake that Morrigan does not need Pogue or me all the time and wants to go out" Caleb said with a sigh as he sit back down in the chair next to us all.

I looked up at Pogue and could see the anger in them and knew that he was going to blow up if they showed up here. "we need a plan to deal with these two I am so done and I am not sharing Pogue with that bitch any longer" I said with the coldest voice I had and my sisters looked at me and nodded they knew when I got this cold I could be dangerous.

"Kids it is time for bed and you remember always listen to Declan and if he tells you something to do go to that special place Morrigan has ok" Emma said kissing them all and they came and kissed all of us and headed upstairs followed by Leah and Pogue.

When they came back down and Pogue took his place next to me he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck tenderly. "so what are we going to do" he asked into my neck as he kissed it again.

"I don't know yet I really don't want to kill them if we don't have to but I will not let them hurt us either" I told the room at large.

"can we do the binding on them to keep them quiet at least or with Sarah being a witch would that not work now" Tyler asked and I looked to Leah and Emma.

"the problem is we can put the binding on them and it will work but Chase can undo the binding on them if he realizes it is on them" Leah said with thoughtful expression.

"what if we change their memory Chase would not know what potion we used and then he could not give the them antidote" Emma asked looking to me and I thought about it for a second and made my mind up.

"that is the only option we have right now but how long will it take us to make the potion and then how are we going to get them to drink it" I asked and Leah got up to get one of our potion books.

"is this dangerous to them" Caleb asked and I knew he would have a hard time with this because he loved her.

"no Cal it is not going to kill them although I might if they start anything tonight." I told him and went to move.

"what are you doing your suppose to take it easy" Pogue asked me trying to get me to stay sit down.

"well I will take it easy in the kitchen as I am making this potion." I told him and Leah helped me up.

"Why cant Leah or Emma make it and you stay here with me" He said in a whinny voice and I laughed at the cuteness of it.

"it don't work that way besides I am the only one advanced enough to do this potion and get it right, unless we want to poison them which trust me I would not care one bit about" I said to him and he nodded and got up to carry me into the kitchen and sit me on a stool in front of the stove.

I told them the ingredients and then set about mixing them up adding them at the correct times and changing the fire up or down depending on what I needed and as I did this I took the time to teach Leah and Emma about it and the boys watched and I was surprised Reid actually took notes on it. I explained each ingredient and then told them all the value and priorities of them. It took us about 45 minutes to get the potion finished and then I put it into two glass vials and set them to the side and quizzed the two girls over the potion and then told them to both work on an antidote for it and list the ingredients that would counter each in the potion.

"now how do we get them to drink it" Leah asked and I shrugged and looked to the boys.

"well it is not just getting them to drink it we have to them make sure we change just the one memories and that requires a spell also we are not really looking at the whole picture here. Ok we get the information deleted but what is to stop Chase from telling them again, we know he will Sarah at least and then what stops her from telling Kate. We are going to have to go about this in a different manner and will not be able to use this on Kate until we get rid of Chase and Sarah so until then we deal with them in our way" I told them all and they all looked at me like I was talking in a different language.

"how are we going to do that" Reid said slightly agitated.

"brother calm down we are not going to waste this potion I plan on using it tonight to buy us sometime. If we keep Sarah close once we give her this then it will take Chase time to reach her and we will trap him using her as my bate. And if we are lucky we can keep Kate in the dark for ever, however we cant cut her out just yet we will still have to keep her around and happy till we finish Chase off because he could take her and use her against us because even though I hate her she is innocent and we have to protect her from evil that is our jobs as hunters." I told them all and they looked at me and Emma and Leah smiled at me and the boys all looked at me in aw.

"Ok boys go get ready to go out I will stay home with the children and Leah and Emma can go with you guys I need to look at some things and do some studding anyways" I told them and Pogue came to me looking me closely.

"what" I asked him and before I could say anything else he kissed me intensely and I could not help but lose my self in that kiss. I did not want him to go anywhere but to take me to bed but that was not an option right now even if I did not have a cast on my leg and my arm.

"we are not going anywhere leaving you here alone with the kids I wont risk it ever again" he said to me as we broke our kiss and I noticed we were alone in the kitchen.

"fine stay home and watch movies here and I can work on cooking some things for us to eat later, I just don't want to be around them I will end up killing Sarah and I mean that in a literal since." I told him and he sighed resting his head against mine and taking a deep breath.

Just then the door bell rang and I sighed and turned back to the door where Emma and Leah were standing. "what do you want us to do" they asked and I looked at them.

"Pogue go out there and watched them for now do not let Sarah out of your sight and tell the boys that to ok" I told him and he kissed my lips again and walked out of the room. As he went my shoulder sagged.

"I want you two to go and have fun with Tyler and Reid and watch the other two for me please but before you do could you bring in the potion books for me I need to brush up on some things because we need to start studying again and working with the kids" I asked and told them and they nodded and both hugged me and then went to the other room and brought me the books and I sit at the counter making a list of stuff we would need to plant and that I would have to look at to see how to grow in the herbology books that I had. I worked on it for a long time until I was tired and decided to go to bed. I walked out of the kitchen to the front room where everyone was and looked around the room. Pogue was sitting in the chair closets to me and looked to be asleep. Emma was curled up on one end of the couch with Reid and Leah was sitting next to Tyler reading while Tyler played with a strand of her hair watching her. Caleb was sitting in the other chair holding Sarah close to him and I could see the pain in his eyes when he looked up and met mine he really loved this girl. It broke my heart knowing she was bad and was eventually going to dealt with and it was so clear to me he would never be able to do it. Kate was curled up on the love seat watching the movie. At least she was not on Pogue cause I don't really want to have see that I was not going to let her have him.

I told everyone good night and asked Leah to help me upstairs to my room. It had been a long day and I just really wanted sleep. Once I had made sure the kids were ok I went to bed and fell into a uneasy dream.

I was on the cliffs but it looked like Ireland and Tristan was there and so were the kids they were standing behind him at the edge of the cliffs and they looked scared and crying. There was another little one there who had very blond hair and who looked to be a little older than our three and he was looking ready to fight. I looked around trying to find a way to the kids and realized I was going to have to fight. I let the power go and used the elements against him and then threw energy at him and more spells and power faster and faster and then I realized he was not alone there was almost 10 or 15 with him and they had come in around me. I had turned to face him and heard the cold voice behind me and I froze it was Chase and standing next to him was Sarah.

"you see how easy it was to get to you all and you had no clue all along she was my sister or helping me destroy the covenant and it would have worked till you came back but no worries I got help from your enemy for a small exchange your children." Chase told me and I turned around to see the kids gone with Tristan and I screamed and woke up breathing hard.

When I felt arms wrap around me I screamed again and tried to move but this damn casts was making it very hard for me to move away.

"baby it is me calm down, it was a dream" Pogue said to me pulling me to him

"no Morrigan, go and get the others now and check the kids better yet bring me Morrigan first and then go get the others now please I begged crying" and he looked at me a second but got out of the bed and left he room coming back in just a few Minutes with a sleeping Morrigan and Jensen in his arms and Declan was right behind him looking very tired.

"he was awake when I got in there and he said he was protecting them" Pogue said as he laid the two girls down on the bed and Declan crawled up in my lap.

"was it Tristan" I asked the small boy who just looked up and nodded his head. I kissed his head.

"your safe now ok baby get over next to Morrigan and go to sleep I will take care of this" I told the small boy who looked grateful and quickly curled up and closed his eyes. By the time all of the others where in my room with me all three kids were asleep and safe. Emma and Leah were on the bed next to us and they were looking at me closely because they could see the hatred in my eyes.

"ok baby everyone is here what is going on It was just a dream right" Pogue asked and I looked at him.

"no it was more like an alternate reality, see we can fight and get visions in our dreams and they be just as real as our reality when we are awake. I is not as deadly but you can actually kills some demons in your dreams, with that said I need you four to go together and check the house find Sarah and make sure she does not leave her room I need to talk to Emma and Leah" I told the boys and they just looked at me.

"Sis what ever your planning you are not doing it alone so we want to know what is going on" Reid said and I looked at him.

"I will tell you but go do what I asked and then we will makes plans when you all get back just do not separate please just listen to me" I said and they nodded and left the room.

"it was Tristan he had the kids at the cliffs of Mor and there was another kid with them older than ours and he was protecting them at the moment when Declan woke up he must have pulled the children back with him because they disappeared. He had maybe 15 with him and then Chase and Sarah was there. They are coming for the kids and a show down we need to plan this out and we have the chance to finish this once and for all but I need this crap off so that I can train and we need to start that tomorrow and you need to call the others and see who is willing to help us we are out numbered very bad." I told my two friends and they sighed and looked at their children sleeping and had the same cold determination on their face I had.


	18. Chapter 18

"so what is the first step" Emma asked and I sighed

"first I need to make that healing potion I was looking up tonight to get my bones healed, and Leah needs to start calling people, Emma once the boys are back and the house has been checked go down stairs find the Potions for healing book it should be on top, find the one for bone regrowth and start getting the ingredients out for me, Leah go with her and start calling people while you are with her we go back to none of is alone pair or more only in any place we are at and we take turns watching the kids again." I told them and they hugged me and just then the boys walked in saying they found nothing and the two girls left the room as fast as they could.

"so what is going on" Pogue asked sitting next to me and I looked at the others I could not lose any of them.

"well it is a very long story but to get my appoint across there is this man he is the leader of the other ones we fought in Ireland, he and I have never battled because we are about equal at least I am hoping because very soon we will find out. Chase teamed up with him and they are coming for the children. Leah is going to call some other hunters we know for help and Emma is gathering me some ingredients to heal my bones so the three of us can start training first thing in the morning" I said and seen the look on all there faces.

"your not doing this alone, you said it your self that is not how we work" Tyler said and I smiled at him.

"I wont be on my own and besides I will be with other hunters, and you four will have your own fight to fight your not ready to go against Tristan or his group you will be killed, but you can face and defeat Chase." I said and saw the look on there faces.

"Look tomorrow I will let you watch us train you will understand what I mean they come at you with not just energy balls but curses, spells, elements, and power, not to mention depending on what is there you have to kill certain ways or they will just get right back up and come back after you again" I said and that got there attention.

"we could train to we can learn" Pogue said and I put my hand on his face and looked in his eyes I saw the fear in there and he wanted to do something.

"there is not enough time for me to teach you four and I wont let you go into it untrained because it will be certain death and I cant lose you not any of you your all I have left" I said with tears in my eyes and he hugged me to him.

"Caleb will you go help Emma and Leah please, Pogue could you go with him guys from now one please even in the house go in pairs at least no matter where your going" I asked them and they both nodded and I smiled and hugged and kissed Pogue again and then motioned for Reid and Tyler to sit down. As soon as I was sure they had went down stairs I looked at my two brothers and just hugged them

"why you get rid of them two" Reid asked and I smiled at him.

"I cant get anything past my brother now can I" I said with a smile.

"so what is going on really sis" Tyler said and I looked at them both a long minute.

"I have a special mission for the two of you because from what I have seen there is no way Caleb is going to be able to take Sarah out and she is very much in on Chase's plan she was there to I just could not hurt Caleb that way. When the fight starts you two will have to go for her and kill her or she will kill not just Caleb but also the kids" I told them and watched them sit back and really take in what I had told them.

"It is going to destroy Caleb when this goes down" Reid said and I looked down.

"I hope not but what are we going to do honestly let her hurt the kids our kids because maybe not Declan because he knows his dad but Jensen she is your daughter in all the ways that counts and Declan loved you Ty I see it in his face are you going to let them down." I asked using the one thing I knew would make them fight their hardest.

"baby, everything is ready downstairs and Emma asked me to come get you" He told me lifting me into his arms and holding me close to him. I smiled at him and then asked Ty and Reid to stay with the kids and the both nodded and took seats on either side of the bed with the three in the between them and I smiled at the sight.

It took me about two hours to finish the complex potion and as I did that Leah had been making phone calls and when she was done she looked at me and sighed all "I could get a hold of was Quinn White he is with the Collins over in Wexford he said that there has been problems all over and that the hunters are scattered." she told us and we all sighed.

"Emma could you and Pogue go up with the kids and let Reid and Tyler have a break" Leah asked and I looked at her knowing the news was bad

After they were out of the room she turned to me and I saw the tears in her eyes. "what happen, tell me" I said very quietly and waited for her to get it together to talk.

"Quinn said there has been some problems up around Galloway and that they found William and Joan last week and they did not know Emma was here with me so they have been looking for her to tell her." She said and I felt the tears coming out before I could stop them.

"this is why we have got to stop that bastard, what about Lexie and Collin" I asked taking a calming breath and Reid and Tyler walked in and seen the tears and was next to us very quickly.

"Tristan has them the best they can figure, they don't know what happened they were out of touch but was suppose to have met up for a hunt week half ago and never showed so they made it to Mohr and was told they were found dead and that the three kids were missing" Leah said and let Tyler hold her to him while she cried.

"What happened sis" Reid asked me quietly and I looked at him very sadly

"what family Em had was killed or is missing and we get to tell her now and the only help we can find at the moment is on their way but it is not a lot." I told him and watched him closely I knew it would upset him for her to be upset.

"have you told her cause she did not seem upset when she came up" Reid asked and I shook my head no.

He hugged me and I decided I had to take this potion now so that I could get to training. I had Reid carry me upstairs so that I could take the potion and then talk to Emma alone. I had him take me to his room and I took it feeling the burning as it went down and knew this was going to be very painful. He then brought Emma in and sit behind her holding her waist so I could tell her.

At the first look of my face she knew it was bad news and tensed up shutting down.

"Em honey I hate to have to tell you this, but we got word tonight from Quinn White that they found your parents last week and have been looking for you to tell ya, They cant find Lexie or Collin honey and they think Tristan took them sweetie" I told her softly and seen the anger in her eyes and the hate boiling below the surface.

"what happen" she asked very coldly and it was a response I was used to but it shocked Reid. We had got so used to our loved ones dieing that we got mad and anger instead of cried anymore.

"no one knows for sure, they did not meet up when they were suppose to all the hunters are scattered right now and so anyways they missed the meet and Quinn and Brad went to Mohr to our old place to see if we had heard from them and heard they had been found over in Galloway" I told her and she nodded.

"that's the Connell place, where is Paul and Mary or their kids maybe Lexie and Collin is with them" Emma asked with a little hope in her voice and I nodded thinking it could be a possibility.

"I don't know honey but I promise just as soon as this is off in a couple of hours I will start calling to find out and we will start training, Go hold Jen and rest we have a long day tomorrow I swear you'll get your revenge soon for all our loved ones lost" I told her and she hugged me and stood up and held her hand out to Reid who took it and let her lead them out to get Jensen and go somewhere quiet.

Pogue came in with Morrigan who was awake and wanting me and sit down. She held me and I could see she was scared. "Baby it is no different than when we lived in Ireland ok I swear nothing is going to happen to me or daddy ok I wont let it" I told her making her smile and she knew I would never let her down if I could help it. As she hugged my neck I locked eyes on Pogue's and he saw the fear and doubt in mine and he held me close to him with our daughter in between us. We fell to sleep for a couple of hours and then I woke up and let Pogue take my casts off of my leg and arm and felt them. Other than being stiff they were fine and so I told them it was time to start training.

We went out back next to the woods and the kids sit on a blanket to watch with the four boys. First off we worked with the elements so that we could warm up. I was having fun I had been to long since I could really let my power run free and I have to admit I showed off a little bit. Then we moved into the real battles. We marked protective sides so that the spells and curses stayed in the area we wanted and I let Leah go first she was the one I was most worried about her skills were great but she had lost confidence the night Liam was killed and I was worried she would freeze again and had to get her past that. I started conjuring easy things to begin with some shape shifters and a couple of elves then a goblin and lastly a demon. I was impressed and then I threw one out of the blue at her I sent her a two demons but one that looked like Liam because I knew that Tristan would use that to throw her off and it almost worked until Declan yelled for her to kill it because daddy was an angel now and she did with all the fury she had in her and it made me happy to see her be able to overcome that.

See with each thing you have to know how to kill them Shape shifters you have to cut their heads off with something made of silver, elves could only be killed with a powerful spell. It would take their powers from them and then you just had to fight them by hand of course until you could either stake them in the heart or cut there head off. I personally go to stake it is more personal but some like Leah prefer the sword to just cut off heads. Goblins were small and fast and they had their own magic that was just pure evil. You had to use elements on them to bury them under ground and then put a spell on the ground to hold them for ever. Demons were another story all together. You had to cut their heads off and then burn the body and then bury the ashes or sprinkle them into water that has been blessed. The hardest to Kill though for me is other witches. Because they are humans jus t like us and they die just like anyone does. However sometimes you have to fight people you know or have known for a long time and it is hard to put those feelings to side and do what you have to.

Emma went next and I Let Leah test her and she did really good till the end and she let a goblin get a couple of shots in before getting the upper hand.

I went last and let both Leah and Emma send stuff at me at the same time. I did good I let a couple of the minor things in but for not really working out in a long time I thought it was ok. When I was done I took down the protection area and then sit down next to the others to talk about how we had did while the kids ran around the yard playing catch but was making Jen very angry because every time she would almost catch them they would disappear and reappear somewhere else. Of course she had not learned that yet so when she started to cry Reid got up and went over to her and picked her up.

We all froze when she spoke "daddy they are being mean to me I cant do that" Jen said and I saw the smile all the way to Reid's eyes and looked over and Emma who was smiling to and just nodded to me and I could not help but be happy for them. He started to play chase with her and let her win every single time and we just watched him with her. He amazed me the way he was taking to being her daddy.

"that was hard to watch you just practice with out wanting to protect you but your amazing" Pogue said softly in my ear and I smiled at him and then kissed him softly and quickly so that we would not get caught if Kate was watching.

We had just decided to go to the inn to check on things when my phone rang and It was from gram. I answered it and listen to her briefly and then thought to Tyler.

Take the kids, Leah and Emma to the inn and keep them there till I contact you Please and do it quickly I thought to him and he nodded and stood picking Jensen up and taking Morrigan's hand.

"Um Emma you and Leah are going to go with Tyler and the kids and we will be along soon I just need to go over some things with the boys ok" I told them and they nodded and hugged me and left. I sighed as soon as I seen them back out of the drive and turned to the boys.

"gram called Emma's little brother and sister have been found along with two others they are not doing do good and should be getting here any second. When they do I need you do help me get them inside quickly as possible and then Reid you need to gather my ingredients for the same potion I made last night to give them and one for fever like what I make for Morrigan both are in the potion books. Can you do that, Caleb once we get them in keep Sarah away until I can explain to them what is going on other wise they might kill her these kids have been taught since morrigan's age to kill evil and protect innocent and Collin is only 7 so they will protect him" I said just as I saw four people appear in the yard in front of me and it ripped my heart out to see the looks of them.

I ran to them and hugged the girl to me that was holding the little boys hand. She had been one of my students for a while before I left when I taught how to fight and thanked my stars she was a good fighter cause the looks of them made me want to cry. The little boy was Collin and he was 7. He was very dirty and skinny. I could see fresh cuts over his eye and a bruise on his upper arm. He was sick and running a fever and so I took him and handed him to Pogue who started inside with him. The girl who had been holding him was also dirty and had newer scrapes on her arms and hands. She hugged me again and I pulled back to look at her and seen the sadness "Tamie what happen I have been so worried" I said and hugged her again

"it's a long story can we go sit down please" Tamie asked and I nodded for her to follow Pogue inside.

Brian was carrying a very still very beat up little girl in his arms. This was Lexie and she was Emma's sister and had just turned 16 a few weeks ago. Caleb took Lexie from Brian and then I put my arm around his waist to steady him. He was also pretty beat up and you could tell they had been living very rough for a while.

Caleb was looking at the small girls in his arms and noticed how tiny she was. She had very deep red hair and little freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were full and would be even if they were not swollen from being bruised. She looked so fragile and small he had this since of protection over her. He took her inside to the couch and laid her down gently and then took the warm water that Pogue was using to clean the little boy with and started cleaning her face and arms off also.

I helped Brian into a chair next to the table and across from his wife Tamie who had her head down on the table. I then went and made them some tea and a sandwich which they both ate greedily and so I made them another and once they were done gave them some Tylenol for there aches. I set about making the potions for the two kids that was still with Pogue in the front room and while I did that talked with the Brian. I had Caleb show Tamie to a bedroom and then go keep Sarah and Kate busy until we were done down stairs.

"what happened" I asked quietly.

"we were at Lexis's birthday party with William and Joan. Lexis's boyfriend John Gallagher was there and had just purposed when the first attack started. Lexie had grabbed Collin and another kid there and took them inside to hide and John and I were fighting pretty good when Tristan showed up. I am not sure what happened after that we were fighting hard to keep up and so I grabbed Tamie and made sure I kept her close. When he retreated William and Joan was dead and John was hurt bad. I help him inside and he died within the hour. Lexie was upset and was crying trying to keep Collin from getting scared when the second attack happened they were after the kids. Collin and his friend went to his friends house and Lexie wanted to fight at the moment I could not stop her she is quiet something pissed off I tell ya, anyways I was hurt bad and went down they thought I was dead I guess cause they moved on and Tamie fought hard I have never seen her fight that hard but they trapped her it was four on one and she eventually went down to leaving Lexie alone. When I woke up the next day it was raining and I found Tamie she was still out of it but coming to. I looked around and found Collin in the bedroom he had came back at some point and I guess from what he said killed one of the Fairies that was attacking Lexie. He saved her that is for sure. Lexie was hurt bad and so we decided to make it to Mohr to find Emma to hide with her and Leah. When we got there we found out they had left so we traveled the day roads to Dublin to grams where she sent us here today for help." Brian told me and I reached over and held his hand for comfort.

"I am glad you're here, we will make them better and protect them the best we can you know that" I told him and he nodded.

"gram said your getting ready for a fight we will help if you want we owe that much to ya" Brian said and I nodded my head at him

"yeah we are and I am going after Tristan to end this for once and all." I told him and he smiled at me and then got up to find his wife and sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I finished both potions and gave them to the children and waited for them to wake up. It was about four hours later that Collin woke and when he saw me he hugged me tightly. He had always been one of my kids that I would watch out for.

"hey spot" that was his nickname I had for him and he smiled.

"where is lex and Emma" He asked quietly

"Lex is here and recovering also and Emma will be home when I call her I did not tell her you're here yet till I knew what and how bad you both were. Come on honey lets get some food in ya" I told him and he got up and followed me to the kitchen where Pogue and Reid was sitting. I made him some soup and a sandwich and gave him some tea to drink with it.

"so I hear you're a hunter now" I said to the boy and he nodded his head and I smiled at him.

"Spot not here you are not, your just a child and your no where ready for that but since you do have a kill under ya I want you to take charge of the children you can be there watcher ok" I told him knowing he would accept this job happily.

He nodded eagerly and I laughed and introduced him to the other two who were their with us. When I knew that Lexie was going to be ok I thought to Tyler "bring them home when you can we have some company that will make Emma happy just don't say anything"

"okay we will be there in a few minutes" he had thought back to me and sure enough I heard them pull up 20 minutes later and met them at the door.

"Children go with Tyler and Reid upstairs please and I will bring you some cookies in a little while" I told them and hugged each. Emma and Leah had stood off to the side watching me closely and I turned to them. "Emma there is something I need to tell you, earlier I had got a call and it was about Lexie and Collin, it was good news they had been found and they are alive but not in good shape ok I want you to brace your self ok" and she nodded her head and then looked at me confused like waiting for me to say anymore.

"They are inside" I told her and she all but jumped and ran inside and to the kitchen. As soon as she saw her baby brother she had him in her arms hugging him and caring for him. "where is Lex" she asked and I told her which room up stairs and said that she should be awake soon. Emma leading Collin by the hand went up to see their sister and to spend time together before anyone else could interrupt.

"so what happened how did they get here" Leah asked sitting down across form me.

"the Connell's are here also they brought them after making there way to Dublin with them, William, Joan, Mary, Paul and John Gallagher were killed in the attacks" I told Leah and she nodded her head.

Later that afternoon I called Quinn to see if he was able to find anyone else to help and to see when he would be ready to make a move. I had never really got along with Quinn he would just rub me the wrong way but right now I could not be picky about who we got to help us. He said they would be there in three days and that we would train for a week before making out move if Tristan let us have that long. I told him thanks and sit down weighting the odds against us. They were not good and I knew that we were going to lose some it was just a given and if we were very unlucky we would lose all of us. I started thinking of possible fighting partners because I would not be able to help them I would be very busy with Tristan. I was deep in thought and had not heard the others come in and sit in down around me until Reid finally cleared his throat and I looked up startled.

"What's going on" Reid asked me looking closely at me and I sighed.

"Well tonight we lose the curse on you boys and then you start training with us, you can not go after Tristan or his top followers but after your done with Chase we may need the help with the lower fighters we are badly out numbered and Quinn, Leah, Brad and Me will be very busy and wont be able to help out the others that leaves Emma, Sam, Brian, Tamie and Lexie to fight at least 11 on their own." I told them and they got what I meant right away and I saw the look on their faces.

"there has to be another way, it will be suicide if they fight" Tyler said looking and Leah who sit quietly with determination on her face.

"There is no one else coming what about in England are they not helping us" Leah said and I looked at her.

"Maybe Quinn was calling in favors but the McDonalds' and the Jones are going after the kids that have been taken when the fight starts they figure there is around 20 still alive and are going to try and get them out before Tristan gets back to Ireland" I said and looked down. No one was planning on me wining this fight.

"England owes you, you got their children back last fall for them" Emma said looking pissed off and then looking at Leah.

"Look I will make some more calls but all we can do is plan and practice and work on it just being us, Lexie how many hunts have you been on since I left" I asked addressing her to see how advanced she was.

She looked down and blushed a little bit making her checks very rosy "two and I almost lost the last one to a Elf and dad grounded me till I could prove I could pass his test and you know how he was so basically my hunting days were over" she said and I looked at Emma this was not good news.

"ok well your going to start training with me and we will see how you progress before I let you fight" I told her and she nodded her head and kept looking down.

As I looked around I noticed Caleb had not took his eyes off of Lex since she came in and sit down. I was curious about this and hoped it meant that he was at least curious about her because that would give me leverage on getting to sarah.

We decided to have a bonfire and a cook out that night so while the boys were setting it up I was still planning.

"We need to address the new covenant and if that is what you still what we need to do it tonight we have the witnesses and we can break the curse at the same time" I though to Tyler who thought back he would talk to the guys about and let me know.

I was thinking about taking a small trip to get help I knew if we did not get more help we would all lose and I couldn't let that happen. I knew of a group in England I had dealt with them before and knew that if I agreed to help them they would help me but how long did I want to be in this life. Right now they were dealing with there own war against a very evil person. While Tristan was more powerful their evil was more deadly and evil not carry how many innocent he killed. I also knew that it was getting very bad their and that it was matter of months till they would have to have a showdown with this guy. I knew him personally and knew he would help me but I would have to accept his offer.

"Leah I think I need to go meet with the Order and plead our case and I will tell them that I will return the favor when needed, I also think we will need to think about the kids I don't want them open when the fight starts we need to find some place safe for them.

"No you know what they will want in exchange and can you commit to that" Leah asked me and i sighed knowing she was right

"Well what else am we to do we are all out numbered and we are going to lose you know we are" I asked a little panicked and she hugged me to her and we both took deep breaths.

"The boys do not know about the outside world do they, they only thought it was them right" Emma asked me and I nodded my head. I knew they made fun of the books that were wrote believing it is all made up they just did not know that they were real and that was the only way to get what was going on out to the public safely.

"are you going to tell them, because it could come here to you know that" Leah asked and I just shrugged I did not want to tell them.

"We need to get ready for tonight and I know your not on board with me going to the order but I have to it is the only way to at least protect the kids and the boys, Please don't tell them till I get back where I went or what I am doing they will stop me if they knew just get ready for the ceremony and talk to Lex and see if she will do Caleb because we are one witch short for tonight unless Tamie does it but I would like the bond to be between Lex and Caleb I just think that there is something there that they could build on." I told them both and they smiled sadly at me knowing I was about to make a hard deal with people who had their own struggle and fight brewing.

"Fine but don't agree to anything yet just see if they will help, and know your not on your own I will be with you in what ever you decide we all should be beside the boys because they monster is affecting out people to just not as bad yet but once Tristan is gone he will move into Ireland to" Leah told me and Em nodded her head and I smiled at them and walked outside to say good bye to my daughter.

"hey I think you need to take the boys with you tonight let them see what your life was like and talk to others who are magical it will help them and you bridge your two lives" Leah said and I smiled because it was a smart idea and it would give them a glimpse of my world.

When I got outside the boys were sitting on the grass watching the kids play a game close bye and so I went and sit next to Pogue and Tyler since the two girls were out I could not really do what I wanted or needed and that was to hold Pogue in my arms and kiss him so that I could just relax for a min.

I just sit there watching over my family and not really talking more really thinking about what I really had to do, to be able to protect each one.

"What are you thinking about or plotting sis" Tyler thought to me and I met his eyes.

"what if I told you there is so much more out there in the world other than our coven you have already seen this with Leah and Emma and the O'Connell's but there is so much more" I thought back to Tyler and watched he eyes light up.

"you have seen it and been around it, I am actually jealous that you are so much smarter than me but yes until you came back with your friends we believed that we were the only ones that is what we have been taught and told all our lives, but you did not answer me what are you plotting" Tyler though again with a huge amount of curiosity.

"what did you decide to do about the covenant because I need to know what rites I have to perform tonight and what time I need to be back" I said to the group as a whole but still eyes locked on Tyler.

"we want to do it all and what better time than tonight how is it going to work anyways" Caleb spoke and I nodded my head at him.

"Leah or Emma will give you the details I have an appointment I have to make somewhere but I will make it back for tonight, Pogue please watch over morrigan until I get back" I said to them all and rest my eyes on Pogue knowing and seeing the burning curiosity in his eyes.

"Where are you going" Pogue asked and I shook my head as I was standing.

"I will tell you all when I get back but it is safe where I will be don't worry I will be back in a few hours I have to work some things out" I said and stood up and the boys followed.

"What things you need to tell us so that we can help you" Reid said and I giggled.

"Dear brother you are not ready for all of the truth of what is out there or going on in the world I have been in for the last 4 years I promise someday I will tell you all about it but for now trust me please I am working on something that may save us all" I said to Reid and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"Bec please at least let someone go with you one of us we are ready and we can help" Pogue said and I had to smile at him

"don't worry I am not going alone Lex is coming with me and I was thinking about one of you boys but you have to be sure your ready for this lesson and you have to know that my decision is mine to make and you can not influence it in anyway and I need you to stay very quiet while I make the offers" I said and they all looked at each other.

"I think you should take Reid and Tyler with you unsteady of Lex she needs to still rest and they are both ready to a new experience and you can control them" Caleb said and I knew right then he was going to care for Alexia.

"Look I am not sure that is a good idea right now I will be fine I promise" I said to them and could see their minds were made up.

"why not" Caleb asked and I sighed.

"Look there is still so much you don't know about my life and the things I have done, can you see past that can you get rid of all your idea's on what the world is and see it for the way it really is with out freaking out to much, and can you give me my freedom to make my own decisions and choices and trust my judgment" I asked them seeing them think about what I had just said.

"We can and will be open minded and we will follow your lead because really you're the leader of our covenant now you have seen and done more, are stronger and wiser than us and the only one who could keep us together" Caleb said and I knew that I was now taking his spot and that scared me a lot but I nodded.

"ok then get ready for a fun adventure, let me get the others to watch the children and you need to change into these" I told them and conjured four robes out of the air.

"How do you do that" Tyler asked and I smiled sweetly at him and walked off.

Boys Pov

"Do you ever think we will be as good or powerful as her" Reid asked watching his sister walk off.

"no, we will never be on her level she had to live it everyday all day for four years knowing that was all that was keeping her alive, we will never go through that so we wont feel the need to go that far" Caleb said

"Where do you think she is taking us and how are we getting there it must be close" Pogue said putting the robe on

"some reason I doubt it and i think we are fixing to figure out that we have absolutely no idea what the real world at least the magical world is like or about" Tyler said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Are we really going to stand back and let her make the decisions for herself and us" Reid asked

"Do we have a choice she is the one thing that holds us together and she is the smartest, more powerful of all of us and I think that in itself should count for the most, plus she will never put herself above the rest of us and she ran the druid's in Ireland so she has to be a good leader to make it to that position at her age normally they leaders are in their 40's Emma told me" Pogue said

They turned to see the girls coming out of the house and their breaths all caught, Rebecca had on a Golden and green robe on with a White cloak over the top of it and with hair blowing around her he was amazing and just looked like a goddess. Next to her was Lexie she was also dressed in Robes but they were a midnight blue with a large white flower on the front with a dark blue cloak over it.

"I thought that Lex was staying here" Tyler said quietly to the others and they all just stood there not knowing the answer.

Becca pov

"Ready boys, Leah and Emma are going to take the kids to the Inn and work for a while ,while the we are gone, I just need to say by to morrigan." I told them and called her to me.

"where you going mum" morrigan asked sweetly.

"I have to go meet with someone and then I am going to see Draco and blaise." I told her and saw her eyes light up

"I want to go so uncle dra and Blaise please mum" she asked and I looked at Pogue and she looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"Is it safe for her to go" Pogue asked and I nodded my head yes to him and he smiled at her.

"ok baby you can go and I will let your spend time with them if they are not busy with school work ok, now boys we are going to apperate to where we are going I need you to pair up with me or Lex and we will take you along with us what ever do not let go of her or me ok" I told them and watched as Caleb and Reid took Lexie hand and Pogue and Tyler came over to me but since I was holding morrigan I took Pogue's hand and did not miss the glare we were getting from Kate and Tyler put his hand on my arm. I nodded to lex and we both spun and pulled the others with us.

We appeared out side the gates I turned to the others to see how they were doing. Reid and Pogue looked excited while Caleb looked sick and Tyler stunned. "Now from this moment on you are going to see what my world is like and us your going to think and feel you just fell into a book but it was the only way she could get the information out to those of us who needed it without exposing herself and the others to the dark lord, Now I have stayed very much out of it but if you have read the books you will know some of the people we are talking to tonight please don't act like you know anything different ok" I told them all and they just stared at me like I was crazy. I raised my hand and sent a message to the school I was at the gate.

"What was that" Tyler asked standing next to me and I smiled.

That was my message in the shape of my Patronum, it is a griffin. It will tell the person I am seeing I am here to see them and they will come let us in when they can. Look see where they come.


	20. Chapter 20

Three people walked up to the gate and it opened.

"Ah Priestess what do we own this meeting" The long white bred man asked taking my hand kissing it and then looking up with a twinkle in his eye.

"I need help and I have come to ask and I would like to see some of my friends here if that is ok maybe have dinner with them" I asked and let the man lead me through the gates with the others following me quietly.

"My dear that is just fine they are about to have dinner now so lets go to the dinning hall then we can chat while your friends get the tour since it is their first time in our world" The man said to me and I nodded sitting Morrigan down who when to the other man who easily lifted her up making her giggle. Most never seen that the Dark haired boarding man was actually very good guy and Morrigan adored him. He also taught me everything I knew about potions.

"Ah Severus how are you, I have missed you so just the other day I had a dreadful potion to make and was just thinking about getting your help to make it faster we must talk soon" I said to him and he nodded before answering

"Priestess it would be my pleasure to talk about it with you and I have been very well thank you." Severus said and I smiled at him as he sit Morrigan down on the ground and she giggled.

As we got to the school the dinning hall was just filling and I could see my Friends that I was needing to talk to. I could not just walk it thought they were a certain protocol that had to be followed. After the hall was full we were lead in and brought to the front to be addressed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed the students. "Tonight we are very honored to have one of our Priestess in our present along with her family, I ask that we at this time pay our respect to her and then after dinner for the head boy and girl to show her family around and entertained please" as he finished everyone stood and then knell onto one knee and then stood back up and I smiled at them.

"Thank you and may all of you be blessed in al that you want to do" I said to the group before me and then they took their seats and I could see the amusement in Draco's face he knew I hated this part of my job and he loved to tease me about it. We had always been good friends since he saved me not that anyone but the two of us know about it because if they did he would be killed. I lead my group over to the table and embraced my friends.

"Draco and Blaise how I have missed you two and someone wanted to come see her god father Blaise" I said and heard Morrigan squeal at him and she jumped into his arms and he laughed. Draco had stood up and he hugged and kissed my cheek while the others moved to sit down.

"So Rebecca who is these gentlemen with you, Should we be jealous at the replacements, I also see you have Lexie with you but she went to her friends already" Draco said and I nodded to him.

"Now really Draco you could never be replaced in my heart and this is Pogue Perry, Morrigan's father, my cousins Caleb Danvers, and Tyler Simms, and this one here next to me is Reid my brother. So tell me how are you doing I have missed you two so much and I am so sorry I have not wrote I was in the hospital for a while" I told them and I seen the anger pass in their eyes.

"We are fine, why were you in the hospital what happened" Blaise commanded and I smiled at him.

"can you get us some privacy and have an elf come take Morrigan to see the owls they are her favorite" I said knowing that they would do just that. As our plates filled.

There was a loud pop and an house elf appeared that I knew was Blaise's. "Take our little Morrigan to the owlry to see them and then to our common room to have a snack and do not let anyone around her" Blaise commanded and I nodded for her to fallow the elf.

"Yes master I will watch her very close" the small elf said leading Morrigan away with her.

Draco had gave the command for Crabb and Goule to make room for privacy and space between us so that we could talk. I had been watching the boys closely and knew their minds were in overload but also in aw of the power I had. This was my world the one I fought for my place.

"now while I am so happy to see you and know your ok do you know how utterly stupid it was of you to come here, if someone talks to the wrong person you know very well what will happen so please tell us what is going on and what do you need so bad that you would have to expose yourself" Draco commanded and sit his goblet down on the table.

"I am aware of the risk and I promise I weight all my alternatives before making this choice but this was the only one to be made, I really need your wisdom and help because well there is this wizard Chase Collins you have heard of him I assume" when Draco nodded his head she continued "anyways his family was once a part of my families Covenant but back a few centuries ago we banned them and we thought they were killed out in the witch trails in America but seems he is the illigenamate son of this line and he has come back for revenge. Not a big deal normally but seems he is very determined and so he come after me one night when I was alone at home and we fought and simply put I lost big time, I was in a coma for about two weeks and very hurt, the problem is he has now teamed up with Tristan to come after me and I am worried about the kids and us we are very outnumbered and I am going to take Tristan on one on one. I have come to ask the order for help tonight but wanted your opinions first on this because you know if I do get it I will have to take the mark and as you know some marks determine your lives for a long time to come, is it worth it." I asked them and seen them both touch their left arms unconsciously.

"you know if you do this they will expect you to be on their side and we have no choice on our side all I ask is that if you do please don't come until I contact you so that I know you will be safe. What if I can get some help for you to be with you and the order, it is neutral ground so we could stay neutral" Draco said and I considered what he said.

"that wont work you know he will want me here and to go on missions, are their any that I know that will be involved because I cant and wont go against you, also I would like to barrow a couple of house elves for personal use for a few months do you think you could spare any" I asked them and then took a bite of the food that was on my plate.

"Of course you can take three of mine they are not busy at the manor because mom is gone on yet another honeymoon and I am here at school, I will arrange it and send them to you later tonight, as for the first part we will talk in private somewhere else if you are ready my princess" Blaise said and I laughed at him.

"yes um who is the head boy and girl so that they can take them on a tour and we can go chat before my meeting later" I asked and they pointed them out and I then turned and asked Crabb to go and fetch me Lexie so she could stay with the boys until I was back.

"Yes Becky, you did not have to have the goon squad come get me" Lex stomped out and I was amused at her I knew that her group and Draco's did not like each other at all and it amused me to watch them interact.

"Yes lex and please be a lady, I need you to stay with the boys and go on tour with them and them take them back to your friends common room until I am done with my business" I told her and seen her smile at Caleb before turning back to me.

"Harry wants to speck to you also when your done here" Lex told me and I nodded my head and sighed it was going to be an interesting night

"I will meet you guys later ok and please be good and enjoy your learning" I told them and then stood up and took Draco's arm so that he could lead me out of the dinning hall with all eyes on us of course.

Draco lead me to a empty class room that we cast spells on to not be overheard or spied on with out us knowing.

"Ok look we have also took the phoenix mark we are working for the order as spies into the death eaters, I however do not want you taking this mark because it is dangerous and this situation is escalating rapidly in the last few months. How ever I understand that you need the help and have no where to turn, You will not be against us if you take the help or the mark and they will never send you up against us I will make sure of that because I will go with you to this meeting, as far as Potter is concerned he has started his own fallowing and they could be an asset to use if you are willing to ask him, All I ask is that no matter what or who agrees to help you please let us be there with you" Draco said and I nodded my head and he hugged me. I stayed in his arms taking comfort their because he was never going to hurt me or betray me and I was so hurt, confused and scared I needed someone and Pogue could not be there for me because of Kate.

"Now tell us everything you left out of your short summery that has been going on" Blaise said and I laughed I had missed my two friends very much. I had met them when I first came to Ireland. When I had left Liam's family home I was moving around and had been taken by Tristan where he tried breaking me with almost any imaginable thing he could do and it almost had. When he couldn't he took me to the Dark lord to be dealt with but since I was pure blood and going to have a pure blood baby the dark lord took pity on me and had me sent to the malfoy manor to be trained to fight in the dark arts. I learned everything I could to stay alive and me and Draco became friends very fast he is one of the few I had ever told what all had happen to me and he would open up to me about his family and life and how much he hated it and we had agreed that as soon as we could we would leave together. Once night I had had enough of the torturing and killing so I defied his father and they almost killed me. When I had stopped breathing and they left Draco took me and used what medical skills he had to save me and then took me to Blaise house to heal a little. I knew it was dangerous for him but he was as close to me as my brothers so he took that risk. He is also the one who took my curse away and so we are bonded and so that makes us very close. Blaise is the one who took me to the inn to Gram when he realized I was running a high fever and they could not get it down. The three of us had our story that I was on the run and that I had escaped from Tristan because I did not want anyone to know what I had been doing or what had happened to me. To this day only us three know the truth and because of that I trust them more than most. I knew they had taken the dark mark but I also knew they did not want to but it was that or death in their world so they choose to live. I could not say anything I would have to and still have my mark it is just not on my arm it is on my lower back because they had plans to use me as a spy on the order. I hated not having a choice in my decisions so I would not go through with it making me a huge target now I just could not tell anyone that.

I told them everything that had happen since I went back to the states and they were concerned I was going to be hurt again with Pogue but as I told them it was my choice to take that chance.

"When the time comes for you two to leave for a while or to hide please come to me to the states I would love to have you and we can protect you better than most please" I asked them and they agreed they would and we left out class room. The next meeting took place in yet another part of the castle in the common rooms with none other than Harry potter but Draco had accompanied me so that I could not be alone. I knew they hated each other on mere principle but I did not want to deal with him alone. When I got there the boys were already there and was talking to everyone and watching people closely.

"What is he doing here" the red head boy said and I glared at him.

"you asked that I would meet you did not say I could not bring my close friend with me, either you accept him and go on with what you want or we do have another meeting that can be moved up" I said snapping and seen him recoil he knew better than to piss me off from his up raising and so he kept his mouth shut.

"look Lexie told us what is going on and we wanted to offer to help, we have resources at our disposal that we can activate very quickly, if your willing to let us" Harry said to me and I looked to Draco.

"I would appreciates the help as long as you agree and understand that my home country is neutral and your problems with Draco and Blaise are set aside while there because the two will be their with me also, if you can agree to that then we can talk" I said and he bowed his head and I smirked to Reid who was watching me along with the other boys and I was happy at the moment.

"we can agree to those terms, this is a gallon that is magically changed to let you send us messages we need to set up a port key so that we can get their since we are all underage and cant apperate yet, we also have to clear it with the headmaster but I am sure with the order so busy right now with all the death eaters, he wont care" Harry said glaring at Draco and I smiled.

"Fine you may attend this meeting with the headmaster with me and Draco and we will work the details out and then I would like to extend a invitation to our home tonight so that you may meet the others please have everyone get ready and we will leave in about an hour but again you must control them because Draco and his friends will also be there" I told him in a cold voice that I say drew attention of my family and they were looking shocked because they had missed the look I had seen between the Red headed boy and girl.

The three of us made our way to the headmaster office and talked to him getting the permission that Draco and Blaise along with a few select students of Harry's could help in my fight and that they were allowed to come to my house to enjoy the night and come home tomorrow. Harry went to get his friends and my family while I went with Draco to get Blaise and Morrigan along with there friends. I also took the phoenix mark and Draco made sure before I did his conditions were met. Harry was not happy I took it because he did not trust me. He did not know me but because of my relationship to Draco he did not like me. I honestly did not care I did what I had to to keep my family alive. That was the difference between Harry and his group they put their agenda and laws before family hence why so many is being picked off where I and Draco and Blaise do what we have to to stay alive and protect our loved ones.

We met downstairs by the front door and in all there was about 25 of us. I was impressed that they were more form other houses than just the two I had met with and that made me take note of how many was really fighting against the dark lord.

We all made it back to our Manor in Ipswich and I brought everyone inside and showed them different places they could change and get ready for tonight. I went to look over the books and make sure we had everything we needed for our stuff tonight and to tell the boys that Draco and Blaise would be there along with Harry and a friend of his I did not know her name to be witnesses to the bonding and removing of the curse. I explained in detail what was going to happen when the curse was removed and how it was going to feel since I had already went through it and then I left to find my friends. I was finding very annoying that everywhere I looked Kate was their. It was ripping me apart watching her and Pogue and I could tell he still was pulled to her.

I found Draco and Blaise sitting in the library talking and having a drink so I sit down with them and Draco handed me one. We talked about some issues that were going on in their world and then about my life here in Ipswich. They were both intrigued by it and wanted to learn more since I was a pureblood and living in a muggle world. About an hour after I had come in their Morrigan came in with Jen and Declan and she came to sit in Blaise's lap while the other two sit close by. We continued to talk until finally my brother and Tyler came in and sit down and we had to change the subject.

"Tyler, Reid these are my very best friends I had while gone Blaise Zibinni and Draco Malfoy, Draco, Blaise this is my brothers Tyler and Reid" I reintroduced and seen them shake hands.

"Where is the other two at" I asked them and they shared a look and my heart dropped .

"Well the girls were complaining about it being to crowded and that they needed some stuff from Caleb's so they left to go get it and said they would be back before midnight" Reid said with sad look in his eyes.

"he is going to do it again" I said to myself very quietly trying not to let it get to me to bad but did not fool the four around me. Draco took my hand and I looked up at him.

"You know you can always come home, Blaise and I will protect you and Morrigan" Draco said to me and I nodded my head and then let him hug me. I could see that both my brothers looked uncomfortable and sad at the thought of me leaving again and I could also tell they wanted to talk to me about something.

"What do you want to ask" I thought to Tyler as he did not take his eyes off of me.

"are these two dark wizards because that is what the others are saying that they are and that you are connected to them, also is there anything there between you cause you look it wrapped in his arms" Ty thought back to me and I sighed I did not want them to know about my life while I was gone I had done so much while I was there and these two were my saviors because they cared about me.

Before I could answer then my back burned like a hot fire went across it and I sit up with my hand on it and noticed the Draco and Blaise had both clutched their left arms and I could tell it was burning. Then the phoenix on my right wrist burned and I grabbed it "god double pain" I said looking at my two friends.

"you have to go" I asked quietly and they both nodded.

Blaise stood Morrigan on her feet and kissed her head telling her he loved her before standing up his self and I followed as Draco stood. "Please come back to me safe and soon as you can" I told them hugging them before they apperated and I sit back down with a loud sigh and took a long drink of the bourbon that Draco had gave me.


	21. Chapter 21

"what was that" Reid asked and I sighed meeting his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it please you wont understand and I cant stand the thought of you looking at me in a bad way because there is no way I can tell you everything I just cant talk about it all ok" I said to them and then looked at Tyler

"to answer your question is complicated there is many sides to the coin that only four people know for someone to be all bad or all good is a dream, look at me you see me as being good not being dark when actually there is a side to me that is very dark and very scary that I pray you will never see. It is the same with my friends only they did not have a choice they were born into it and it was stay and comply or die you don't leave, those of us who do will one day be hunted down and dealt with in the most curliest of ways, you once asked me who I would trust the most in my life and I knew you were wanting to know about you four boys but honestly there is only four I trust with my life and my daughters life and two of those just left to go fight tonight the other two I am looking at." I told them hoping they would drop it but I knew in my heart they would not, not till they got the whole story out of me.

"you know nothing you say or did will make us think bad of you bec you did what you had to do to survive those years you were gone, I just hope someday you will see that and know that Tyler and I will never hold that against you" Reid told me and I smiled at him.

"you wont but Caleb most defiantly will he will never understand and Pogue I fear will also see the same thing. I wish you and them could see how much I struggle everyday with the things I have done the only ones who truly understand are the two that just left because they still have to live through it and try to fit in. If you will go through the house as look who is missing you will understand that to some it is a cause to stand behind when it is convenient or suites them at the moment talking about the greater good and getting them or their friends killed when there are those of us who have no choice we show or we are killed by our families because that is what is important our family above all other things is that You see honestly I see both sides just like others do but I stay true and loyal to those I trust and love that is the difference to dark and light or right or wrong" I told them I was very tipsy at the moment so words flowed out of my mouth.

"What was that comment about double the pain, please tell us" Tyler asked almost begging and I looked up at him and took another drink.

"ok I will show you but if you either tell anyone else you are going to get me and most likely everyone else killed do you understand" I told them seriously trying to make sure they would understand.

They both nodded so I told them "about two months after I got to Ireland I was taken by Tristan when he could not break me and control me like he wanted to sold me to the dark lord. He talked to me and found out that to them I am considered pure blood because both my parents were wizards at least I told them that praying it was true and that our families are old magic, With that and me being pregnant by another pure blood made me prime to keep so he placed me with a very curl family one of the darkest and scariest I had ever seen. While there I was trained in all the magic and work along side a boy that i came to really think of as a brother because even though he was blood to these people he got the hell tortured out of him. After I was there a few weeks and was excelling because I found that if I would just do what they wanted I would not get hurt as bad and I was still very pregnant they decided to bond me and take the curse off of me also that night they marked me with the dark mark not on my arm like my friends but on the lower back when the dark lord touches it to call us to him it will burn until we do or we in my case learn to ignore it. Tonight when I went to ask for help from the order I agreed to help them take the dark lord down because lets face it if he wins I wont be safe on the moon for leaving the ranks and we needed the help here in our fight so I took the mark of the order on my wrist. To both sides now I am a traitor and someone to not trust but actually it is self preservation and loyalty and love for my family that drove me to do both" I told them and watched them as they listen to me and took it in processing it and then reaching a conclusion.

"so what are you suppose to do to help this order now" Reid said looking angry

"nothing to much right now because I wont go against Draco or Blaise the order knows that so unless I get a all clear to fight from Draco that meaning it is safe for me I cant go that was his terms before I accepted the mark. So tonight when both burned it was a calling form each to join them however since I could only go to one side the order without being killed I did not go because Draco and Blaise would be on the other side, no one besides you two and Draco and Blaise knows I have a mark form the dark lord. Draco, you two, Harry I am sure his friends by now and the headmaster knows about the terms and conditions of me joining the order and trust me Harry does not want me around because he does not trust me and he all but made that clear to me so it is not really going to be an issue I hope" I told them

"Your still not going to tell us everything about your life that you have lived are you" Tyler said quietly and I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes.

"You don't really want to know the things I have done, they are bad enough I have to live with them the rest of my life I don't want those memories for you to." I said standing up to leave the room as I left I called the children to follow me and let the two boys talk in private because I needed some time alone to get control of my emotions and to worry in peace about what was going to happen to all of us. No matter where I turned there was a war brewing and a fight coming.

I took the kids out side to see the bond fire and to leave them with Emma and Leah. Lex was sitting with her friends who I was not shocked had not left talking and joking around while the older women sit and talked to each other. I told them I was going to get some quiet time in and walked off to the house and to my room. I hated feeling what I was but I was drunk the memories would not stop and I was alone in all of this mess. I had some decisions to make about my life that was hard and coming up very quickly.

"are you ok, what wrong" Leah asked as she took in my face. I knew my eyes were cold and hard right now and that I was shutting down but it was all I could do at the minute to hold in what I was feeling. Went up to my room and closed the door before I sit next to my bed on the floor with my back pressed against the side of it.

Leah knocked and then opened the door to ask me if I was ok and I half way responded to her

"I am fine just need a few minutes" I told her and she nodded and left my room she knew better than to push me when I got this way because she has seen the evil side of me two times both ending in very bad things happening.

Leah, Tyler, Reid POV

Leah went to find the boys she had seen this mood before and knew she needed to warn them to keep their distance but to also make sure that Kate and Sarah stayed away from her.

I wish I knew why she was in this mood or what she was thinking about Leah though as she made her way into the library. "Hey boys where is the others I need to talk to you all about Becky" Leah asked as she poured herself a very large drink.

"they left for Caleb's about an hour ago saying they will be back before midnight which is about 4 hours" Reid said

Leah sighed she knew that was a part of it but there was more to this sudden mood she knew she was very dangerous right now. She took a large sip of her drink letting it burn all the way down.

"what's going on with Becky you said you wanted to talk to us" Tyler asked watching Leah drink thinking that something tonight was weighing on them all.

"the mood she is in when she brought the kids out and I followed her to her room to ask her if she was ok, I am worried I have seen her withdrawn and cold many times, she is always guarded but I have only seen her shut off all emotions twice and both times it was not pretty and she is very dangerous in this mood, one thing will set her off and when it does there is only two people that can stop her and I don't see them here at the moment, I know what the others have told her about Blaise and Draco and while I don't like or trust them they love and would always take care of Rebecca, I am not sure how they met or the story but I feel curtain it was what happen to her when Tristan had her, like I told you she has never talked about her time with him but I think that is what is bothering her." Leah said and they looked at each other.

"what do you mean that when she is set off no one will be able to stop her but those two what happens" Reid said and Leah could see his wheels turning.

"she can be very dark sometimes and I understand that a part of her is because of what she has been through her whole life and especially the last four years but she keeps that hide normally but since coming here and all that has went on the last few months she is struggling in a way I have never seen and I don't know what is going to be her breaking point but when it happens not only is she going to kill someone she is going to do it in a very slow painful way, I have seen it and the last time even after she had finish she was still in that dark place and she took Morrigan and left for about three weeks, Draco is the one who brought her back and told me she had come to him and the two of them had took care of the problem, It is the only time that I know of she left Morrigan and that was with Blaise for those three weeks." Leah told them and they were worried now because they knew it had to be something very serious for her to leave her daughter and for that long.

"was there ever anything between Draco and Rebecca because they seem very close on a level more than friendship" Reid asked still thinking things out

"um, I don't know, if there was she has never said but I have wondered that many times because he would track her down sometimes and they would disappear for a few days with Morrigan, she would show back up and he would be gone" leah answered as she took Tyler's hand.

"so tonight when Pogue shows back up and says that it was all a misunderstanding and he did not mean to do anything with Kate she might lose it and kill them both" Tyler asked thinking about that possible outcome.

"what is Pogue doing he told her he wanted her and loves her but since she got out of the hospital and Kate showed up he spends all day with Kate laughing and holding hands I even caught him kissing her the other day and then goes to Becca at night telling her she is what he wants and their home together what is he doing" Leah asked and both boys looked at her they neither knew he was messing around with Kate and still kissing her and stuff and then going to Becca at night.

"I don't know but it is time we had a talk with him before she does" Reid said standing up.

"just make sure that you keep those two away from her until I can get her to not be so dangerous" Leah said and got up and walked out.

The two boys left and headed to Caleb's with a mission. They knew they needed to talk some since into their brother or bad stuff was going to happen tonight. They made it to the house and went inside to see what was going on.

They did not find the two couples at first and so headed upstairs to see if they were there. Reid finally found Caleb and Sarah in his room but the other two were not there.

Tyler was looking around the house for the other two and found them in a guest room on the third floor. He had never been so mad as he was when he walked in on them.

"Pogue get your ass up and lets go we need to talk now" Tyler said in a very cold voice that was actually very intimidating.

Embarrassed, Pogue got up and put his clothes on and followed the extremely mad Tyler down the stairs where Reid was waiting for them. They walked out side so that they would not be over heard and both rounded on Pogue.

"What the hell are you doing, you just cant stop hurting Rebecca can you" Reid said just as coldly as Tyler as spoke.

"its not like that, it just…, well it like…, I don't know what it is ok I want them both, I am with Kate it is simple and easy and fun nothing more and I do care about her a lot, but then I see bec and I love her and my daughter so much but it is serious and it is scary and I feel like I just cant understand her life, you saw her earlier that whole life we did not even know existed and she was living it, look I am confused I really am I just want them both and I love them both how do I choose which one I want" Pogue said running his hands threw his hair and then looking up at the sky.

"Well you need to stay away from Becky until you can make up your fucking mind do you not understand that girl has been threw more hell than we can imagine and when she snaps she will not only kill Kate but according to Leah it will be in a very slow and painful way and no one will be able to stop her" Tyler said crossly at Pogue.

"I cant stay away I love her and my child, and she wont really hurt anyone she is not like that" Pogue said to them hoping he was right, but not really buying it his self. He knew he was screwed and that he was messing it up again but he really was confused and did not know what to do.

"look there is so much you don't know about her, that we don't even know yet, but Leah sent us to warn you that the mood becky is in is very dangerous and to keep those two girls away from her, she knows becky better than we do and I also know she would not lie to us about it so you better take the warning or are you not only going to lose Kate because she is dead but also your daughter and Becky they can leave and they have people and place to go to that will hide them, like you said she had a life very different than this for the last four years" Tyler said and look him straight in the face.

"if you drive her away again I will never speak to you or be around you again" Reid said and turned to leave.

"look what am I suppose to do I just cant stop loving Kate after the last two years she did not ask for Bec to come back and bring Morrigan with her" Pogue said sounding desperate.

"just stay away from Bec then and give her some space and take this warning make sure those two stay home because if not your going to lose more than you can even think of" Tyler said and left with Reid.

They got ready for the ceremony about 10 when the other two boys showed up and they set in the library making up the rules and stuff for the new covenant. They had knocked on Rebecca's door many times but she never answered and no one could get into the room because she was blocking it with magic. What they did not know as she was not alone in there and that she was making decisions that would affect them all.

Bec POV

About an hour after Draco and blaise had left they came back not looking very happy. They were in Rebecca's bedroom with her talking about the night and trying to make her snap out of her black mood. They both knew why she gets in those moods, they had seen and been threw a lot of the same things but with her it was worse because she was raped and beat, starved and abused over and over until she had almost lost her soul to the darkness.

They talked quietly to her and told them about the missions they had been given and about the apparent leak in the Phoenix Order.

"what if we come up with our own missions like we have always talked about, we take out those who have done us the most harm quietly" Rebecca said looking at the other two boys.

"like what assassinate them, what if one gets away then all three of us are in trouble we will not only have the Dark Lord after us but the Order to" Draco asked.

"We don't get caught and we start off slow with only the ones we know are going to be alone before moving into the other groups" Rebecca said

"but what about the mission I have from the dark lord do I go threw with it or not" Draco asked and Rebecca looked at him for a long time before answering

"you have no choice he will kill you if you don't and I would rather you be alive the dead your about all I have left that really understands me and that I can trust" she told him and he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace. They laid there in their own thoughts for at least an hour before finally anyone talked again. Blaise had fell asleep on the bed and Becca and Draco sit next to the bed talking quietly planning on things they wanted in life and their revenge they were going to get on those who hurt them.

"so what are you going to do about the people here in your life they are not just going to let you disappear again" Draco asked

"beside my brother and Tyler there is not much, Pogue is with me when no one is around but then the rest of the time he is with Kate and I know that they have been together for a long time and he loves her and it is not fair for me to make him choose but he is the one who told me he was done with her" I said to him taking a long deep breath

"Well the way I see it you have three options one you can wait around until he picks you or her and keep letting him play both of you, two you can make the decision for him by either he is with you and only you all the time or not at all or three you can kill the other girl and loss him at the same time because he will always wonder what could have been and feel guilty, but I think that until this fight is over and you have had time to think and get some of the feelings you are feeling right now out you need to not choose anything." Draco said and I snuggled into his chest more and just laid there while he ran his fingers in my hair. It was relaxing and gave me more comfort than anything else.

"how is it you can be so gentle and caring when you are still dealing with all the evil around you not that I am complaining because your about the only one who knows how to make me feel better, but why did you even take the Phoenix" I asked very curious about it.

"because of you, when I saw what they could do to you and the other helpless children it make me want to protect you, I hate the evil I just want a normal life where there is peace and love like the few times we have been able to disappear, plus lets face it the dark lord is going to be defeated and I personally don't want to be on his side when it happens because I will either be killed or go to Azkaban for the rest of my life and I personally want neither" Draco told me and I nodded my head because I knew he was right it was time to change sides. If we don't look out for ourselves and each other who would.

We laid there making our plans and picking who we would go after first and I wanted to go that night so that I could take some of what I was feeling out on someone who really deserved it. At 11:30 I decided that it was time to get dressed so that we could go and do the ceremony and then I was leaving with Blaise and Draco to make our first assignation. I dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt that was dark purple, I pulled my long hair up into a French braid and then pulled it into a bun on the top of my head so that way it would not get in my way at all. I grabbed my back pack and put a couple of pairs of clothes in it and then took my cell. I put on my locket that Draco had gave me that belong to his family for centuries and dropped it under my shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

I finally walked out side to find everyone hanging around the bonfire waiting me to get there. I dropped my bag and lead the two boys over to the others so that I could see if they had everything ready to do this.

"are you ok, we tried to get you to come help us with the laws and stuff but you did not answer the door" Reid asked hugging me and I could not help but tense up and took a step back from them all.

"I am fine I just needed some time to my self to get my emotions under control and to sober up a little, so are we ready for this" I asked

"so you going to tell us what is going on with you" Tyler asked me quietly and I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head at him

"I told you there is things that have happened and I have done that I wont ever talk to you about if I can help it it is bad enough I have to remember them just drop it please" I said and turned so that they would not see my anger I was trying to get it under control and I did not want to be around Pogue or see the marks on his neck so I just though it better to walk away.

We first went through the breaking of the curse and I watched as each one of the boys lost the curse it was a painful process because it was like ripping a part of you away. Once they were bonded to the one who broke the curse we moved onto breaking the covenant of silence and starting the new one. In all it took us about two hours to finish.

Once we were done I decided I needed to tell Pogue that I was leaving for a couple of days and that he needed to watch over our daughter.

"Pogue we need to talk a minute" I said to him and of course Kate was with him.

"sure what's going on Bec" He asked standing with the others. I could tell he was nervose but I really was getting to the point that I just did not care.

"Alone, would be best" Becca said to him but when he went to walk away Kate butted in as usual.

"You know we are together and there is no reason that you need to talk to him alone" Kate said in her snippy voice that just pushed Rebecca over the edge in less than a second.

Anyone close to them could see Rebecca's eyes go to onyx black in a flash and as she went to move forward there was nothing but pure hate and anger on her face. Tyler and Reid was stunned so much they could not stop at the look on her face they had very seen her look so scary or evil in their lives and they knew it what was coming but could not stop it. Pogue stepped in front of Kate before talking again "look Bec we can talk alone just calm down ok" He told her and the look she gave him was of cold fury.

"calm down how about I just get rid of my problem and then you wont have to make the decision because I have already took her out of the equation" Becca said quietly but it was still loud enough that everyone could here her.

Just then she raised her hand and a blue light wrapped around Kate's Neck. Kate started to struggle while Rebecca just glared at Pogue with out even blinking "I warned you I would not give up on us with out a fight, I warned her to stay away from me and never to speak to me and yet neither of you seem to realized how much pain I can put you through before I will actually kill you, do you not get it I have no problems killing her to get what I want or to protect my daughter" Rebecca said to them and Kate started to cry and continue to struggle.

"Angel, you don't want to do this come on we have somewhere we have to be let her go" Draco said getting in Rebecca's face and holding her checks

"Angel, you don't want this, stop now before it is to late, remember don't make a choice yet wait until your in a different mood please she is not worth this" Draco was saying and slowly moving his hand down her arm to take her hand as soon as she let the power go so he could get her away to clam down.

"Blaise our place 30 minutes" Draco said when he saw her letting go slowly

Rebecca just locked eyes on Draco and finally her brain cleared enough to understand what he was saying and so she released Kate and the moment she did Draco had them gone and to their safe place at the Cliffs of Mor.

Blaise picked Morrigan up and held her close, "baby I have to go with mum and help her get better ok, but I am having goog stay with you until we get back ok" he told her and she hugged his neck crying.

"I want to go with you I don't want to be here anymore, Please Uncle b." Morrigan said crying as he walked over to where the others were standing around trying to understand what just happened.

"you cant this time love you have to stay here but I promise we will be back for you in a couple of days as soon as mum feels better ok" he told his god daughter and she just laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Well as you can see Becca is having a few problems with her temper, which for this time of the year is about normal for her, however I understand why she is so mad and I wish she would open up to you but she wont especially now and I am not sure you have earned it she told me about everything going on here and you my friend just pissed off the wrong witch" Blaise said in the most everyday voice that made the others look at him like he was crazy also.

"is she coming back soon because I think we need to talk" Caleb said in his commanding voice and that mad Blaise laugh

"well I am not sure we have some things to take care of right now but if she makes it out of that and she is calmed down to where she is not going to explode on you, then she will be back for Morrigan, but if you think that you can control her or tell her what to do think again even the dark lord cant control her and don't even try and if you don't believe that is a big deal ask your new friends over there. She is the only person who had his respect, he wont cross her so think very carefully about what you say and do to her" he replied and the fear of what he said flashed across the boys face because they did not like the idea of her going anywhere without them that could be dangerous but only Reid and Tyler really grasped the danger to his words.

"please keep her safe and make sure she comes back to her daughter and to me, I just got my sister back and I know you will understand this when I say I don't want to ever lose her again to anything" Reid said and Emma took his hand to give him comfort.

"well the soul is a funny thing to try and keep together when it has been shattered, she did not mean to lose it tonight because if she had of Draco would not have been able to stop her, you need to understand that her soul is broken and hurt and that is why she finally came home, the horrors that she has been through are to many to count and to painful to forget and some times she loses the battle to control her soul" Blaise said and then kissed Morrigan again. He handed her over to Reid and then he left without saying anymore to any of them.

The trio made there was silently down a road in east London to a home of a well know Death eater. While he was getting on in years he was still a powerful being. They were standing across the street and Rebecca lowered all wards around the flat so that they could get into it undetected. Once inside they went straight in and grab the family bringing them all to the dinning room.

Never saying a word they slowly and methodically tortured each person to a inch of there life before ending the pain. It was a messy death no killing curse or quick cut they took there time repaying every ounce of pain this person had caused each of them.

From the there trio decided to go with there plan and try and get two out from under a certain Dark Lord so that they could be safe also. But the only one who can do that is Rebecca and that would mean facing her past to do it. She was feeling better having got rid of a year of pent up frustration and depression. She could finally think clearly and knew what she wanted to do.

Draco, can we talk before I leave it is time that we talk about us. I have seen and now understand something's. I said to him very quietly and he nodded he was always so great and always there for me. Over the years he had risked everything to protect me from the Dark Lord and I had to tell him how i felt before it was to late.

Of course we can talk about anything you want to love, Draco said back and I smiled at him. I took his hand and we walked off along the shore along the cliffs of Mor.

We walked in silence for a long time before he stopped me and we sit down watching the waves crash along the beach. "What are you thinking about" He asked me but never turning to me.

"We have always had a connection and have been happy when we have been together haven't we" I asked knowing the answer already but feeling i still needed to ask it out loud.

"'Yes we have and we find peace in each other" Draco said taking my hand and I felt that peace over take me like he had said.

"I have made a decision that was so obvious that i feel stupid for not seeing sooner. But i don't know what you want or how you feel. You told me i had three choices with Pogue and you were right I did. However the correct one for me is to let him go because no matter how much we love each other it is not the same as it was and will never be that way again. i cant go back in time and so all i can do is look to the future and when i do i cant see me being able to open up and be happy with him. I am to different. Please don't take that as i am settling because i am not i am just finally seeing what has been in front of me for the last four years. Draco I love you and have for a very long time, with you i am accepted and understood and i know you will always protect me and take care of me. My question is can you love me and be with me, build a life with me and Morrigan." I asked him and waited for him to answer.

"Angel, I have loved you since I met you, first as a sister but then I fell in love with you because of who you are, I would take care of you and love you till we died, I want to build a life with you and to find the peace and happiness that we find in each other, that is what i always wanted i just thought you did not see me in the way, But the dark lord has a contract with the Parkinson's for Pansy and I to marry when we get out of school" Draco said sadly.

"What if that was not an Issue what would you choose" I asked wanting a better idea of what he was thinking.

"simple you and Morrigan, a home of peace and love and understanding where we can be safe and have our own family, To make you happy because then i would be happy" Draco said and i smiled at him.

"That is what I want that is my choice is you and that life and home. I know your not going to hurt me and you and I could have a good life together and I have been in love with you for a long time i just was to obsessed with my past to move on." I said and laid my head over on his shoulder and he moved to put his arm around me.

"how is this going to work, i have two years of school left, there is a war coming and you live in the states with your family" Draco asked me and i thought it out for a minute.

"we do what we always do we talk and write, we play our roles until we don't have to anymore and then we can be together, would you, i mean could you be happy living close to my family because i want to stay close to them at least for a while or do you want to stay here with yours" I asked not sure if that would be the breaking point.

"are you kidding me if my lives through the war, they will go to jail and if not I don't want anything to do with them, my mother yes but my father i hate, I have no problem with being with you in the States" he said and i smiled at him. I looked up at him and seen the light in his eyes just like every time we were together. I leaned in and captured his soft lips with mine and kissed him. There was that spark that tingle that started in my toes and moved up and i just knew it was right with us. We had a past but it was one built on trust and friendship.

As our kiss depended I slowly laid back onto the beach and he leaned over me kissing me like i was the most precious thing in his life and it made me feel so good and safe that i never wanted it to stop. When he finally pulled away for us to breath he just looked down at me and smiled "your the most beautiful creature i have ever seen and I want to make our life together as perfect as i can just for you, i will give you everything you could ever want or need" he told me and I knew from the fire in his eyes he meant it and i smiled.

"Draco, all i need is you to protect me and love me, for us to build a home together that we can have our family in where they are safe and happy then i will have everything i could need or want" I said and he smiled at me and laid on his back next to me and pulled me in to him where we were close my head on his arm and we were looking up at the stars listening to the waves crash on the rocks and feeling the peace of the night enclose around us.

We laid there all night talking and planning our life until the sun started to raise and i knew our time was coming to a close he would have to return to school and I home to take care of my daughter and close the loose ends to my past. I also had a fight to prepare for soon and then my meeting with the Dark lord which ever came first. I just had to wait till my mark burned again to go to him and pray he still respected me and would not kill me on site.

Blaise found us early and they both said their good byes to me and I kissed Draco with as much passion as I could and seen the light in his silver grey eyes and sighed. I finally had someone that was mine and only mine. Someone who would not betray or leave me and someone who would take care of me.

I returned home then and as I walked into the house it was quiet but i knew most of them had school and the others were at work at the inn so i was safe to change and then go to my daughter.

As i was about to walk up the stairs the front door open and my Brothers walked in and i froze. I had not looked at my self but i knew i still had blood and stuff on me from the night before and i also had dirt on me from the beach, my hair was in a horrible mess and i knew i was not looking at my best. The four of them froze when they saw me and took me in and before i could speak Reid was at me side.

"Are you ok, are you hurt where did you go and what were you doing, i was so scared you would not be coming home" Reid said and i smiled at him and let him hug me close to him.

"I am fine, I had something's to do last night and i got it done before i figured and just returned home to clean up and see my daughter, I am sorry you were scared but for a while i will be having to leave some for things i can not talk to you about but i promise to always return home. I also need to talk to the four of you so if you don't mind could we go get some food in about an hour or so" I said to them and they all nodded.

I took a shower and then thought to Tyler "I need to see you and Reid before the others please"

"ok I will grab him and we will come up are you ok and why was there blood all over you" Tyler asked and i sighed. Those two were to nosey for their own good.

"Just come up" I thought to him and then block my mind from him so that he can see anything else.

Two minutes after they knocked on my door and i let them in and started pacing the floor in front of them.

"Sis what is going on you seem nervose about something" Reid said and I stopped and met his eyes and mine filled with tears.

Reid and Tyler both stood up and came to hug me and I let them wrapping both my arms around each one and just cried into their shoulders and i could not help it. This was how it always was after I killed someone. Finally after what seemed forever I finally stopped and took a shuttering breath.

"I am not sorry I came home because i need my brothers but i am sorry that I even thought I could be a part of this again that I would fit in and everything would be like it was before. I cant go back in the past and we all be the same because i am not the same, I never wanted to hurt anyone but i lost control for a second, I cant keep waiting for that one thing to make it all better because nothing is going to ever make it better." I told them as i sank down to the floor pulling up my knees to my chest and resting my head on the tops of them. I had large tears streaming down my face and i was so sad.

"What is going on what's not going to get better, we told you we don't blame you for anything you have done and that includes last night they were warned and did not listen, you had a right to be upset. Please tell us what is going on or what is wrong so we can help you" Tyler said as Reid pulled me into his arms and held me close to him.

"There is so much to talk about, I don't know where to start but i need you to both promise me something's before i start" I said trying to get my thoughts together as i went.

"Anything if you will just let us in and let us help you" Reid said and Tyler nodded to me that he also agreed

"First thing is that if something should happen to me and i don't ever make it back you will make sure my daughter knows how much i love her and you will make sure she stays safe and protected, and before you say anything there is a reason i am asking this because i have to face my past to be able to move on and live free and that is not as simple as it sounds it actually is very dangerous and no your not getting involved other than watching over Morrigan." I asked them and explain and watched both of them closely.

There was fear, sadness, anger, and confusion passing in their eyes but they both agreed to do what I asked. "The next promise is a little more in-depth than it will sound. I want to show you everything I have been through and felt so that you can understand what is going on with me more and also so you can tell Morrigan about my life, but at anytime it gets to be to much for you to deal with or you want to stop and want out i will understand because it is going to be very emotional because you will see things that normal people cant even imagine and you will feel my feeling on top of your own, but i need you two to understand and help me I cant do it alone anymore and Draco and Blaise have school and their own problems just like mine and it is not fair for me to do that to them" I told them and they looked at me and then both sit closer to me and took my hands.

"I am in i will do anything to help you and I want to know and see everything no matter what it is so that I can help you" Reid said

"Same here, you cant go on like this forever your daughter needs you to be whole and happy and if we can help you I am all in" Tyler said and i smiled a watery smile to them.

"I need you to know that the next time my mark burns i have no choice but to return to the Dark Lord and there is nothing you can do to stop me or save me, there is nothing Draco or Blaise can do either so don't hold it against them you will understand more when you see my memories but i don't know when it will be but i am sure in a day or two at the most, With that said i hope you meant and mean what you said about not holding anything against me because the things i have done and will do are not nice they are horrible and curl and a side of me that i don't like but it is what i was made into by people around me from the time i was small, I also have made some decisions on my life here also and i need you to understand and stand behind me please" I said and saw both look at each other and then to me with fear in their eyes and it dawned on me that they must be thinking i was leaving here.

"What kind of things have you decided" Reid asked and I smiled at him.

"Well first off I am not leaving again so stop worrying. next off I am done with Pogue i cant let him keep hurting me and it can never be the same between us I am to different and he will never be able to be the man i need, Draco and I have also decided that we are going to build a life together here in the States when he is out of school and when the war is over if I can not get him free from the Dark Lord. For now I will live here with Morrigan and run my inn but in a few years I will have a Manor built around here because i cant stand to leave you again" I told them and they smiled at me and both hugged me tightly.

"I am so happy that you are staying here and also that you are making plans for the future, and if this Draco guy is who you are going to be happy with and he is good to you we will accept him into our family" Reid said and i smiled at him.

"Ok well enough for now I promise to let you in but for now i have to hang on to the past to get me through my fight with Tristan and to be able to deal with the Dark Lord, but after that i will show you everything until then please trust me" I said as i stood up to go wash my face.

"We do trust you Becky and we will be here when you need us, just promise us you are going to be ok" Tyler said as he took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I promise i will do everything i can to be safe and be ok but you need to keep in mind the players in this game all of them on all sides are very dangerous and are very curl including me it is a battle till death and one i plan on winning but i cant promise" I said and they both stared at me. This was to real for them and it scared them to death just thinking about it all.

"Now lets go eat and break the news to the other two about my plans on my and my daughters future" I said and we walked down stairs to get the other two.

We walked down the stairs and had just entered the sitting room to get the other two when my mark burned and I stopped. "Boys remember your promise kiss my Morrigan for me and tell her I love her so much that I risked everything to let her be free. I must go now" i told them and before they could reply i disappeared in thin air to face the dark Lord alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Boys Pov

Reid sighed and sit down hard with his face in his hands fighting the urge to scream out in frustration and pain from his sister leaving again. Tyler had a sad lost look on his face and fought to hold the tears in but losing the battle as one lone tear slipped from his eyes traveling slowly down his face as he turned to look out the window into the sun that was high into the sky.

The two older boys watched the younger and had seen the exchange with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "Where did she go and why do you look like you have just lost her again" Pogue asked in a voice just above a whisper that came out harsh and cracked with the emotions in him.

"That was her leaving, she has returned to her past life to finish it or die trying so that way Morrigan can be safe and grow up free and not tied to her mothers problems, in short she is most likely walking in to her death and if she comes back things will never be the same as before" Reid said as he continued looking down into his hands and you could here the others sit down around him all trying to understand what was going to happen.

"she has returned to Ireland to face Tristan why when we were all going to face him together along with Chase" Caleb asked and Tyler laughed at him.

"there is so much you two don't know about her and she will never tell you, hell there is things she wont tell us yet about but she is not facing Tristan yet this is something far more dangerous and deadly and we are sworn to not tell anyone so please don't ask we wont betray her" Reid said and him and Tyler stood up going up stairs to find their niece feeling a need to be close to her and see her happy face.

Bec POV

I appeared into a dark room and let my eyes adjust. There was about a dozen people standing around and when the Dark lord entered they all bowed but me. I let my eyes flash over to the black onyx and spoke to him in our minds.

_my lord I have came back to your circle with one purpose for us to talk and for me to take my place with you_

_so you have decided to accept my offer and return however I have terms for this acceptance back_

_as do I my lord_

_he chuckled and continues, i figured as much what are your terms my lady_

_I prefer to hear yours first and somewhere we can go more private for you have spies in your midst._

_Fine, lets get the meeting over with and then we will continue this meeting _

_I nodded my head in acceptance and the dark lord then raised his voice to all_

Our lady has returned and we are again in talks on her reign. So as to our business, Lucius what is the news.

He is working on it but having some problems, Borgin is not as helpful as he would like but it should be completed very soon my lord

Tell your son he has less than limited time, this must get done very soon. Belletrix how is the ministry coming do we have any way of getting in yet.

Yes my lord we have some higher officials now that we can blackmail and others that can be bought. she told him and he thought about this.

Fine I am done with this meeting for today because I have other matters to deal with. they all bowed and turn to leave most not meeting my eyes. They all knew that if i was to take over as wanted they would be punished for their misdeeds to me and those I love.

Come my child, the Dark Lord said and i took his hand and he hugged me tight to him. Most had never seen a softer side of him but I always have. He was the first to see my pain and struggles and the first to think of me as a true daughter. He was fair and protective but he was also ruthless and driven, all things that i could relate to and accept. The time has come for me to be honest with you and for us to talk about the future he told me and I stepped out of his embrace and smiled up at him.

Yes father, i agree the time is here and we have much to talk about and consider. Please go first because mine will depend on what you say.

Well I want you to accept being my heir to everything and when I fall and lets face it all greats eventually fall you take over and run it as you see fit and I hope you do a better job than I have. My course was set out for me long ago as were all those in action with or against me. Do i believe in our cause, Yes and No. I think that it started with the right Ideas and with the concepts but somewhere over the last 30 or so years it has all been lost. I have no idea where it went wrong. So what I want is this, you accept me as your father of sorts, you are here learning and taking charge when you can and you change what is wrong with us because you have fresh views and ideas and was not brain washed or forced into your thoughts. What do you say? He asked me and i smiled at him

That is exactly what I want. i will accept you as my father, i have for some time just we have never officially said anything, I will watch and learn and when you fall I will take over but i have two request on this, the first i have two i want as my body guards and as my inner circle, i trust these two with my life, we are friends and love each other first above all and we would follow the other to the ends of the world if we had to. That my dear father is what will keep me from falling, your followers are not true, they are selfish and care for only there selves. We will address this in a moment when we can write notes but I have seen the most important thing is to have a circle that is bonded and strong, would die for each other and never put their selves above the other. It is not a cause that you stand behind it is the leader because you love them and trust them. Father how do you feel about how the children of your followers are treated and what would you change about all of your reign.

First of all that is the first thing i would have changed all those years ago was how the children was raised, you can not beat a child or torture a child into your beliefs you have to love and nurture that child and show them how and why to act and believe the way we do. I fear it is to late for this generation because i never stepped up to protect them, always being self absorbed or to worried about a cause that really is getting us no where. But I hope that you can change that with the love you have for your child, to show them what it is meant to raise a child and teach that child, you protect them and give them a environment to feel they can grow and think on their own. For three generations now my followers have not grown or had a single thought other than what was either forced on them by their parents or told to them by me.

Why do we hate and kill mud bloods, I understand muggles to an extent but not mud bloods. I asked him

It did not start off that way, We were working to secure all magical people more rights and protection, find ways to identify and teach magical children more and so that they would not grow up feeling like a freak or alone and scared. So that they would know acceptance and would be able to grow and prosper. Others on the other side thought it was a bad idea to do this they stopped it from happening leaving all muggle born to suffer. Many children could be saved if they would just understand. Then as the first war was just really starting there was a shift, I lost control of my followers and they decided that they were wrong and bad. the information they were getting was coming straight from the ministry not from me. I still have the pamphlets and new articles in a journal i will give you that really said it almost straight out that test had been done and they were not as smart or as talented as purebloods and that some how they were stealing their magic. Also more of them were being hired and getting more positions in the upper jobs than the purebloods and this angered allot of people. It was almost like if your were a pureblood then it meant you were evil and bad and you just had to hate everyone not like you when that was not the case at first. It only took about 5 years of this thought to really sink in and stick and now this is how they feel and act. Power of suggestion and guess who is pulling the strings since even before i was born, this is all been his experiment.

I thought about it for a long time and check people off the list i knew of until one was left and i gasped at the new knowledge. "Dumbledore" I said in a hushed whisper.

Correct my daughter, this is all his final experiment he tried with Grindinwald, but it was to soon and he moved to fast for it to take effect and get a following. He has set up two wars now and the next one is coming and fast, and before you ask i do not want you fighting in it. I smiled at his protectiveness and we set down on the bench just inside the gardens.

The purebloods major mistake is in their thinking, they don't look at their servants as anything other than disposable, their equals as allies never friends, and everyone else is below them so never as good or smart. This way of thinking is going to make each of them lose everything they hold dear. Your generation if we can save them is the new hope but it will take you a lot of time and even some harsh punishment to change them. My father told me and i thought about this for a little while.

You know you have spies all around you, and those who will desert you when it is right for them and only them. Why have you aliened with the ones you have. i asked and let him think about his answer.

I do know about a few of the spies and i think i have never grasped the things you have until recently. i would like to talk about each one with you and how we shall handle it, and then we should talk about the two you want, I do have a general idea of who it is and i would like to understand your reasons. He said and i nodded. At this he summoned his personal house elf who was named Snippy.

Yes my lord, the elf said and bowed low to the ground.

Could you please gather a lunch for my daughter and I to have here in the garden and then you may have the day off after that because we will be working on something's. However, have the other elves listen and watch for others spying or gathering information about what is going on and report right back to me please, the dark lord said and the elf bowed and snapped his fingers and then was gone.

If you treat them with kindness and think about how they feel they will be loyal and protective even in the face of death, another change that needs to happen. My father said with a sigh and conjured his files and a patio table and cushioned chairs for us to work in. The elf brought us food and drinks and said everything had been taken care of before leaving again to do what ever it was in his free time.

We decided that we would start with the files on the death eaters. We looked at all of them and i made notes on each file so that my father could read over them and then we went to making plans on how to exploit each one of them and deciding when their usefulness would be used up.

about four hours later we were done with the files and he approached my terms. So my dear one lets talk of your terms and see what we can do to make you happy. I smiled and refilled our drinks and we sit watching the sun set behind a grove of trees.

Well, as you know Draco saved me all those years ago but what you did not know is that over the last four years he has saved me for being found from the others, Tristan, and myself. We have always been very close and we would like to take it to the next step of building a life together. He does not agree with his father on most issues but he does believe in me and would follow me anywhere. He is faithful, true and trustworthy, but most of all he accepts me as i do him and we love each other and he could help me in my reign because he is smart, powerful and can read people around him and I think we could use him to get to Dumbledore, this would please his family but in the end Snape will be the one to kill him. If this is accomplished I ask for him to become my first and most trusted.

I see my child, but he has already been contracted with the Parkinson's. What shall we do in this case. His father wants this alignment and it was not my idea I like you thought of the two of you together in the end, your so much alike and Young Malfoy is not his father and is much stronger than he gives his self credit for.

Your the leader father you can change any plans either of these men have and they owe me anyways, those two men were the two worse when coming to hurting me and abusing or using me.

Ok I will betroth you to Draco and Break any contract they have if you do a mission for me, I ask this because your the only one who can do it next to me.

Ok I agree but i want to make sure it is all in the documents that when we marry Draco gets all of his inheritance and the title at that time. When we have our first child he then gets control of all the family money, business, and homes to do with as he pleases. He parents will have a stipend to live on but that will be all and only two houses at which we will choose at that time. I said and my father nodded and wrote it down with a snap of his fingers.

Now the next one he asked and i smiled

The next one is Blaise Zibinni. He is my daughters godfather and my best friend. He also has been there for me from the day that Draco saved me and he has also risked his life for me on many occasions. I trust him and he would protect me and my children and also is very smart, sly, and clever, he makes people relax around him and feel safe when really he is the first to strike.

I will give him to you for a second mission. If you agree you can have both and at the end of the year after our plans are carried out the way we plan I will change both marks to what you want and they are yours. Also I will let both boys come to you on each break. We will draw this up as a contract or do you want to just trust me.

Father I trust you, and I believe you will let me have what we have decided. Now when do you want me to do my missions. And when are we going to tell our followers of our plans.

For now lets keep our plans to us and a select few. I don't want your safety jeopardized and i want to go ahead and give you all of my houses, lands, and possessions that i want you to have. I will give you my three largest bank accounts and keep only the small one. I will be staying at the Malfoy Manner till this war is over and then we will see. Once you defeat Tristan, All of his accounts and holdings will come to me. I will transfer each and everyone into Morrigan's Name for her future and if you don't mind I would like to ask to spend two days a month with her till it gets to dangerous at which time I will say my goodbyes. She is the only grandchild I will ever have and I want to spoil her as much as I can. I promise it will be safe for her and that I wont do anything that will scare or endanger her.

I agree father and she needs to get to know you also and you have done so much for us I can never thank you enough just know you have my love and my trust.

And you have mine my child, Please go home and rest see your daughter and then tomorrow we will hold the meeting to put our plans into action. Sleep well my child, he told me and i nodded and hugged him before turning and walking out. I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. I dissipated home to my room to find it was early morning and so I took a long hot shower and then went to make breakfast for my family. I loved them but they were going to have to deal with me and my life the way it is.


	24. Chapter 24

The first ones down were the children, Morrigan ran to me and i held her tight to me. I had missed her so much and with her back in my arms i knew all my plans were what was right for the two of us. she would never have to worry and struggle like i have and she will be free to choose what life she wanted for her self when she got older.

I was almost done feeding them when the others came in, and they all stopped and looked at me. I was relaxed and happy. I knew things were weird and that i should be worrying about my missions, the fight with Tristan and taking over the Dark Lords Command but honestly for the first time in my life everything fit and was perfect. I had my family, i was working on my future and today i was going to be betrothed to Draco.

My mood soon caught on and everyone was laughing and relaxed and We coordinated when the others would be in that day from Ireland and that they would have a practice session tonight and I told them that if i could be there I would but that I might have something i would have to do.

As they were finishing up I decided it was time to talk to Pogue about us and what was going on. "Pogue could you and I talk for a few minutes please" I asked and he nodded his head.

We walked out side next to the lake and just stood there for a few minute before I turned to him. "I am sorry about the other night I should not have reacted the way i did, But it made me realize that no matter how much we try and make it work it wont. We are different now and our lives lead us to other people. I will always love you your the father to my child, but I have decided that I can not be with you, I want your friendship and your involvement in our daughters life but i need you to accept that I am going to move on and build a life with someone who loves me and protects me and that is not pulled in other directions. I don't blame you for loving Kate and it was wrong of me to try and take you from her because that is what you want." I said all this and let him take it in and his face whitened as he listened.

"Bec, don't do this i do want you and I do love you it is all just so complicated right now, I do have feelings for Kate because we have been together for so long but things are rough between us, we have a daughter together please don't do this." He said and i took his hand.

"I think this is what is right for all of us especially Morrigan, Our fighting and me being sad all the time is not good for her, she needs a stable home where she can be loved and happy, she will get that we will make sure of that, However, you do need to get Kate to accept her and think about what is best for her, it is a lot to ask a 16 year old girl, but if it is meant to be then it will work out for you, but we need to just go back to being friends, Pogue we are to different and no matter how much we love each other I could never open up to you and you would never be able to accept the truth, so this would always cause us a rift and I don't want to live that way. I am not leaving for now we are going to live here with Reid and you can be around all you want, and in a few years I will have our own home built close by for when I marry and have more children. But for now we both need to focus on what is best for us and our daughter" I said and watched as he sighed.

"You made up your mind haven't you nothing i say is going to change that" he said and i nodded.

"I could only let my self be hurt so much and the other night was my breaking point don't you see if I don't let you go and move on I will kill her and not feel anything other than relief, I am not the same person you used to know so there for you cant love me for me you love me for who you remember and that person died four years ago the night I left here. I am sorry" I said and walked off letting him stand there to process what I had said and accept it.

Now i had to find the others and tell them that everything is fine for now so that they would not worry. I walked into the house to see Caleb and Reid fighting and i sighed. Things had gotten better but they were not perfect by any means.

"What is going on here" I asked crossing my arms and looking to each of them. Reid's face was red and Caleb looked ready to kill.

"Caleb has decided that Sarah is not bad and that he wants us to accept them because he is asking her to marry him. He wont see she is a threat to the kids or to us." Reid said and i could see him shaking.

"Well, fine you want to marry her then so be it what can she do with her powers bound and her brother dead. Tristan will be dead and I am going to be even more powerful than I am now by this time next week so go ahead and marry her, but keep in mind that you will have three very powerful pissed off witches if she tries anything on the children not to mention six pissed off wizards one who is one of the most feared in all of the wizarding world because he considerers Morrigan his grandchild. So if your willing to always live under that threat go right ahead and marry her" I said and that shut up everyone and had many heads turned to me. Before anyone else said a word I picked my daughter up and we left for the inn. They knew what was at stake and what would happen there was no reason to fight about it anymore.

Late that night my mark burned and so I dressed with a flash of my eyes in a dark purple satin gown and matching shoes. Put curls into my hair and then closed my eyes to meet with my father and the followers he though most important to tell our plans to. I was not shocked to see only four families there. Those were the Malfoy, Parkinson, Zibinni, and Lastrange.

I am sure you are wondering why you are the only ones here, well it is simple we have business and what is said between us tonight will not leave this small group until i deem it so. Is that clear the dark lord asked and they all bowed and answered Yes my lord.

I smirked and looked around meeting Draco's eyes for a split second before looking back to the front at my father. Waiting for him to continue.

I let my eyes flash and reached out to Draco's mind so that i could warn him what was going on and he would not say the wrong thing. I was happy to see Blaise was not there at the moment.

"Love it is all fine trust me and we will be free" i thought to him and saw him move his head just a fraction of a inch to let me know he was ok with it. Had i not known him as i did you would never had seen the concern in his eyes and the movement of his head.

Tonight we have much to discuss, first of all our lady as agreed to take over for me if something should ever happen to me so you will all have a ceremony pledging your loyalty to her as well in the coming weeks, she will be around watching and listening and she has already started to choose her members of her inner circle who she trust and will bestow the greatest honors on. Also we need to talk about contracts being made behind my back and you moving stuff around with out my knowledge. What good is having a lord that you say your faithful to but yet you continue to betray. he said with anger in his voice and I saw those around me pale.

My lord, we would never go behind your back on purpose and do business, we were just working to keep our bloodlines pure and the future secure for our children. Parkinson said and i laughed out loud at this and walked very slowly up taking my fathers hand as I went up the steps to stand next to him.

"That is funny seeing as you and Lucius have been moving stuff from your names to fake and money from your vault to under your children's I said. Planning on a extended vacation while your children suffered the punishment of our lord when you left. I said very coldly and see all eyes snap to me. Draco did not know this i could see it in his eyes as he eyed his father.

Draco dear did you know that your father has been pushing the last two years for you to take his place as a death eater and that is the reason you have your mark it was not our lords plan at all to have you or any of the other children yet. Your parents are the ones who pushed it for their own use.

Father is this true Draco asked and when he met his fathers eyes they narrowed and i put up a block around him so he would not be hurt.

I just wanted you to take your rightful place next to me son, and to keep our family safe and in the good graces of our lord, Lucius said carefully.

Well he is going to take his rightful place Lucius but it wont be next to you, as of right now he is no longer contracted to Miss Parkinson but to my heir and daughter Rebecca, they will be wedded at the end of the school year, at which time he receives his inheritance, and family title taking it from you, and the rest you can wonder about for a while. my father said and then turned his eyes on Draco.

My son, please come join your soon to be bride we have some things to discuss. First off do you love my daughter and would you give your life for her. the dark lord asked and Draco did not even have to think about it he locked eyes with me and smiled a real smile and said

I have loved her with my heart for the last three years and have proved over and over again that i would protect her and Morrigan with my life. I would be glad to die if it meant she would be happy and safe.

I smiled back to him and then looked at my father. to those around us he looked calculating and cold, his eyes were narrowed in thought and his lips were pushed together however he was relaxed and that showed he was happy with the answer. Then come and stand with her as her partner and as my heir to all that we have. Now each one here has done something that has either hurt or cause hurt to my daughter and for that you must pay. It will be up to her to carry out your punishment, Now we must talk about why you feel the need to move and hide things from me. My daughter please take Draco and go walk in the garden for a while i will send for you when we are done here. He told me and i nodded my head and took Draco's arm and we left out the side door to the room and went into the garden.

When we were towards the back Draco pulled me to a stop and pulled me into his arms holding me tightly. I could feel his anxiety and knew he was worried and stressed at the moment. He kissed the top of my head and i wrapped my arms around his stomach resting them on his back.

Tell me what is going on and what this all means for you, he asked and i heard the strain in his voice.

I explained our deal about me becoming his heir and daughter, then contract for our wedding and his mission and then my missions to get him and Blaise as my inner circle. Then we talked about how when we were married the mark on the three of us would be changed to what i wanted and that from that moment on we were free to do as we wanted. But until then we all were still servants to the Dark Lord and that him and I would now be on the left and right side of the Lord and learning all we could about our group, the financial stuff, the people, and about how to keep them in line. I told him about breaking things off with Pogue and how we would be together. At that point i looked up at him and he was just looking at the stars with relaxed features.

What are you thinking about my love i asked him and he looked down at me and smiled.

about you and how every time i am around you i fall more in love with you, your brave and loyal and smart and cunning and protective and you will make me the perfect partner and wife. I am thinking about the life i never believe my father would allow me to have, the life i want with Morrigan and you and our other children running around. Waking up to you everyday and feeling like i am the luckiest man alive because you risked everything to be with me and get it to where i could be with you. I will never fail you i swear to that. he told me and then kissed me and i felt alive for the first time in my life, i felt free and felt millions of butterflies in my stomach. we had just deepened the kiss when a house elf appeared and cleared his throat.

Your Father asked that you return now and add your punishment to them before this night is over and that Young Malfoy would meet him in the drawing room to talk and get to know one another.

we both nodded our heads and started back to the manor. Draco just be honest and listen to him he really is not as curl as most believe he has allot of good intentions, you will see that i promise. he nodded and took a deep breath before kissing me quickly as we went our separate ways.

I now had to punish those in the room ahead and i felt a small smile appear. this had been a long time coming and i finally got to serve my justice.

as i walked in i waved my hands and chains appeared and wrapped around the arms of those in the room pulling them tight to the wall. I looked at each one in the room deciding what i should do to them. no matter how much they have done to me i could never repay them in kind.

Narcissa tell me have you ever put Draco first and protected him, or did you just let your husband and sister hurt, torture and break your son. did you know he was in love with me and that over the last few years he would at great risk to his self to protect me when he knew you or other death eaters were to close to me, tell me how does that make you feel.

I did what I could for him, how was i suppose to stand against my husband when he was the one that made the decisions. It would have been my death if i had interfered to much. And i have to say that as for my son protecting you and your daughter is much more i ever thought he would do.

You should have choose death over letting your child be hurt, and yes Draco has more power and strength than you have ever gave him credit for. Even our Lord sees that in him and will help him see it. He will be the type of man you could only strive to be in the presents of and it will have nothing to do with you

Crucio i said quietly and watched as she screamed and withered below me. I let the curse go after just a few seconds and lifted her by her throat and leaned in to speak very quietly. "There will come a time in the future that you will either have to choose your son and keeping him alive or your Lord. This will be the moment in which your whole life will show you how horrible of a mother you were but you will get a second chance if you choose wisely, now keep this little information to your self do you understand me" and she nodded.

Good now you may leave. I said and she nodded and bowed low to me and walked out of the room.

Next was Mr. Zibinni, he had done the least to me, I paced in front of him for a few minutes and thought about what would be the right punishment for him. Why Zibinni did you tie your son to the Dark Lord at 15, and why do you keep him at arms length never showing him you care or that you want to be his father, and why did you not help me when you knew i was being hurt by the others.

I thought I was protecting him by getting him the mark, I never thought it was going to put him in danger, I keep him at a distance because i want him to think and act for his self. I see he has choose to follow you and that is what is best for him because he choose it, We all have made our chooses on what we believe is right. I knew you were being abused but how was I suppose to go against the others when i believed that was the order from the Dark Lord. We were taught never to question each other and to mind our own business. i am sorry that you were hurt and I am glad my son risked his life for you and that he has grown into the man he has that can think for his self and that can care about something other than status and money.

I think you and him need to have a very long conversation about how you both feel, and I think that for your punishment you need to relinquish your title and give it to him, he is more of a man that you could ever be and he will choose the right way to go even if it is the hardest road to go. Don't you agree. I said to him and watch him react to it

Yes my Lady that is the correct thing for us, Can I ask that you are present when we have this talk so that you can witness me giving him his rightful place.

You can and i will I will arrange a time and place for you to be there with in a months time. See to it you have all the papers in order, Pick the one house you want to live at and the rest of everything is put over into his name, and I will know it if it is not done as I have said.

Yes my lady, he said and i released him.

Now go before i decide to change my mind and hurt you. I said and he bowed and left the room almost at a run. What spineless men i thought. This now left Parkinson, Malfoy and the two Lestrange's. O now the fun starts.

I decided on a list of things i would do to each one in the next few hours. And it was not like each one of them did not have it coming to them in more ways than i could count.

I decided i would Break Bellatrix first since she was so sure of her self and had been one of the first to treat me so horrible. With out even making eye contact i sent a spell at her that would make her feel like she was on fire. Her screams were amazing, and when i finally lifted the spell she was panting hard and looked scared for the first time ever. Next i conjured a dagger from my room at home and said a spell that would heal and keep her alive no matter what i did to her as long as i did not hit her in the heart. I plunged the dagger into her stomach and pulled it back out slowly as she watch the wound heal. She looked up at me with round eyes and I laughed at her.

What is wrong not so much fun now is it. Now that your the one getting hurt. Tell me what is your biggest fear, o yes dementors kiss. Well I think i can help there. At that I conjured a Dementors and let it go through the motions of sucking her memories from her when actually it was me doing it. I took them and when she was right on the brink of losing her mind i stopped it and walked over to her and pulled her up to standing. Then i sent her thoughts and memories back into her and laughed as she slowly came back from the brink of insanity.

Now if you ever want to hurt me again or disobey me, this will be mild compared to what i do to you and to drive the point home i put her back under the fire spell and walked to her husband. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes finally after a good two minutes of her screaming i lifted the spell and she fell to the ground whimpering.

I went just the opposite with her husband, I put him under a freezing spell and left him for a min while i walked towards Malfoy. He would not meet my eyes and i laughed again. What is this you the amazing Malfoy cant even look at a girl in the eye one you have put in her place over and over again. I said with venom in my voice. I just stared at him taking in his features that looked like his sons so much. But Draco has something he didn't and it was compassion and love.

I sent a cutting curse at him and watched as thousands of tiny cuts opened on him. I then lifted the curse off of Lastrange and turned to him. He has never done much to me other than a couple of curses. I let my eyes flash and pulled in a small power ball and send it at him watching as it hit him and slammed him against the wall and he screamed in pain. It would leave a massive mark for weeks that would hurt and no spell could relieve it. I then turned back to Lucius.

I then sent a curse that made his man parts burn and feel like he would be peeing glass for about two weeks. I also sent it at Parkinson also and a heard him take a sharp breath. I then made it to where i touched it would burn him so i blinked my eyes and his clothes disappeared and i rested my hands on his chest and it immediately let out a blood curling scream because his skin was turning black from being burned and was spreading out. I think lifted my head and touched his face with one hand and his shoulder with my other one and listen to him scream again. As i pulled back i turned back to Lucius and smirked at his fear. I turned and sent a mix of the freezing and burning spell at him and listened to him beg and cry for mercy and scream out in pain. Mean while i turned back to Parkinson and sent a spell to make my hand prints burn again and last but not least i sent a cutting spell at bellatrix that sliced into her face and watched as the blood slowly drained down her face.

I lifted all the spells and then sent a curico to each one before finally lifting it and the last spell i cast was so that they could not heal magically. They would have to wait till it healed on its own or the spell wore off. I then walked out to find Draco and My father.


	25. Chapter 25

As i entered the drawing room i found two relaxed people talking who seemed to have related to and understood each other. They both stood and Draco took my hand as I came in and he lead us to the love seat he was sitting on and asked if i wanted something to drink and i nodded and he went off to pour it. He knew what I liked anyways so there was no need to ask me. The Dark Lord had watched us with a relaxed expression and I smiled at him.

So i see that you two have bonded that is wonderful and I am glad it will make us all work better together. Now Father I was wondering if you would like to see Morrigan tomorrow we could have brunch and she could play some.

That would be perfect, I will make sure there is extra security around and that we are alone. Draco has to return to school but I am sure that we can trust those who were hear tonight after their punishments. I don't think they want a repeat.

I would hope not they are still down their in to much pain to move. Except Narcissa and Elder Zibinni. They took their punishment and then left.

Well i am glad to see that you were fair about your punishments that shows that you understand and care of humanity more than revenge. Something i am slowly learning after all my years.

Draco handed me my drink and then set beside me in a relaxed manner with his arm on the back of the love seat and i sit back enjoying this. My father decided it was time for him to retire for the evening giving us some time alone before I had to leave and so did Draco. He had to be back by midnight and it was 11:15 now.

We talked about his next hogs Meade Visit and that me and morrigan would meet him there to spend the day. I could not wait i loved knowing that my life had finally moved forward. I leaned into him and kissed him and when he pulled me closer to him i moaned into him mouth. He quickly deepened the kiss and i let him. I again felt that free feeling and felt alive. It was amazing to me. We had known each other for years and this was our first few kisses and we had never done anything else except hold each other at night to sleep. Kissing him was amazing his lips were soft and he was careful like i was so fragile but also possessive and that made me shiver. Finally he pulled back and rested his head on mine and sighed. I closed my eyes relaxing further into him and smiled.

I don't want you to leave, i said softly and he kissed my lips again quickly and smiled.

I know love i don't want to leave either but I have to we have our missions to carry out but soon we will be with each other forever and i will never leave your side again. he told me and pulled me up next to him.

I will write you soon and two weeks we will see each other again ok love. Now go start planning our wedding ok we can have it anywhere you want and however you want it. And we need to talk about building our house do you still want to wait till i am out of school or what.

Um yeah I think that is best i mean you will be gone most of the year and i don't want to be all alone so I can stay with my brother till you are done and then we can decided on what we want. And by then all of our financial stuff should be taken care of. I have my Inn that will keep me busy.

You know you don't have to work I will take care of both of you for the rest of your lives right Draco said and i smiled at him.

Yes I know I don't i have a large inheritance of my own and with what the Dark Lord will leave me I will never have to worry again, but i love my inn and it gives me something to concentrate on everyday. I would go mad if I could just sit around all the time. Maybe once we have a baby I can stay home for a while but I would never be happy for ever staying home. I told him and seen his smile.

You want to have a baby with me, I have never thought of having a child before but with you I would love to have one. But i think we should wait till I am out of school and the Magical world is more stable. he said and i nodded my head that I agreed. It was to dangerous right now to even think about another child. I was to deep into the dark side to get out, role playing for the light side and looking to fight my rival for Ireland, protect my family from Chase, sarah and their selves it most defiantly was not the right time for a child.

I must go now my love but we will see each other in two weeks and if you need me just fire call the common room and I will be there. he told me and turned to leave. but as he was about to go out the door i called to him

Draco, i said and he turned slightly, I love you be careful i told him and he smiled that smile that stopped my heart right then and it lit up his whole face. I had never been looked at in that way and i blushed just a little because it was like the world had been realigned and I was now his sun and he orbited to me or i was he gravity or something along those lines. He nodded and then left, I took a few deep breaths and went back home where i could get some practice in before bed time.

The next few days went by quickly, We practiced, worked, Visited with the dark lord, planed our attack, and then just spent time together as a family. Finally the time came for our fight with Chase and Tristan. I took a deep breath and called everyone together and was surprised to see Sarah not there.

I contacted the Order and Draco and they all appeared with in moments of my summons. As I was telling everyone the plans on where they needed to be and how we were going to attack. I knew they were meeting at the cliffs to talk about coming to our house to get to us. They did not know I had a spy in their ranks. Draco had came behind me and placed his hand in mine and squeezed it a little and i smiled at him before continuing.

Ok we are going to go in two groups, The boys and Me are going first and then the rest of you will go to the second location and then come in behind us. If we are to outnumbered I do have back ups to call in. However if they are called in they have been given very strict orders that this is neutral ground and not to engage any of the order members. So the same goes for the order do not go after them. I said and they nodded. Everyone went outside but me and Draco and the boys they were waiting on me to come with them.

I turned in to him and hugged him to me and took a deep breath, "Be careful my love" he said to me in my ear and I nodded my head.

"You to watch your back" I said and he smiled and then leaned in and kissed me. I was such a gentle kiss but it had a promise in it that he would be ok and that we would make it out of this. I deepened the kiss and the world around us melted away. Reality crashed back down on us when we got the signal that it was time to leave.

Its time i said and we parted and went to our groups and i took the boys and left appearing in the middle of the enemy on the cliffs at the dells. I was standing in front of the four boys who had let their powers go and I followed. We were facing Tristan and Chase and what a shock, Sarah. They were only mildly taken back that we had appeared. I chanced a looked around the circle and my heart dropped there was more here than I thought was coming and I knew this was going to be a harder fight than i first imagined.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ah, look who has came to join in on the talks. To bad they wont be leaving, um where is the rest of your little group, I am sure they would not be staying home." Sarah said and i smiled at her.

"O dear Sarah how naive of you to think that we did not know all along who you really are, see we knew and we let you believe this was all going as planned but yet we or I should say I have controlled every move till this point and you have no idea who you have been messing with, But my question is do you Tristan do you know who I am" I asked with venom in my voice and a smirk on my face.

"Of course your no one important, you are just some little girl who thinks she can play with the big boys."

I laughed at him and took a step closer to them "Wrong I am the Heir to the Dark Lord, I am his adopted daughter, did you not ever wonder why he never killed me, or why after leaving his ranks I was not hunted down and killed think about it, I have been in contact with him all these years and I have accepted and took my rightful place" I said with humor in my voice because as i spoke and the words sunk in his face drained of blood.

"I don't believe you, your not special" he spat at me and i laughed again. It was a scary laugh more like a crackle and it sent shivers down the boys spines. Reid and Tyler had some sort of idea about my true plans but no one else did. so this was just as much a shock to them as those surrounding us.

"I can prove it, Blaise come here" is said and one in the circle around us stepped out and walked to me and then bowed low to me kissing my hand slipping on my ring that belong to my father. It was just for today that i would wear it until he fell but it was to prove a point.

"My lady specks the truth see she wears his ring, and he has sent me to join your ranks to spy on you for her." He said turning and pulling his sleeve to his left arm up showing the mark

"Forgive me my lady I had no Idea all these years you never said, there was never a whisper that you were his daughter, I am sure we can come to an agreement" Trysting said and I smirked at him.

"the only agreement we are going to come to is me finally killing you and by the way when your gone everything that is yours right now will be my daughters, what could you possible give me that would interest me your worth more dead." I spit out at him and watched him pale even more if that was possible.

"Fine then have it your way" he yelled back at me at the same time he threw the first spell. We both started throwing spells, curses and hexes as fast as we could not to mention the burst of power from each of us.

As we continued Reid and Caleb transported behind Sarah and Chase and then transported them to the light house to continue their fight. At the same time Blaise made his mark burn he knew that we needed the help as much as I did and just sent the signal to the others also that it was time. They appeared behind the enemy who was busy watching Tristan and I battle. With in seconds Death eaters appeared and also joined into the battle. Spells, curses and hexes were fling everywhere but i had no time to see if we were wining or losing because I had to concentrate with everything I had in me to beat Tristan.

I was doing ok and had hit my mark a couple of times but he also had hit his a few. We were almost an even match so it would come down to who could be the slyest and most cunning in this match. Just when I got a good hit in and he fell to the ground I thought it was over when his top two appeared and started battling me. When Tristan got back up and also joined into the fight I knew i was in trouble. I was hit with the fire spell and I screamed as I went down.

Blaise seen Rebecca go down and seen three advancing on her so he yelled at Draco and pointed to Rebecca. Both boys fought their way to her in a matter of seconds taking all out in their way. Draco lifted the spell and then turned to the three preparing to fight them with Blaise next to his side.

I saw my two boys come up and they were in front of me giving me time to get up. The action around us was settling down and I took a quick glance to see my side was doing really good with either killing or capturing most of Tristan's. It would come down to Draco, Blaise, and me taking on and finishing the three now smirking at us.

I stood up and walked to the middle of the boys shaking slightly from all the anger and rage I was feeling inside of me. I threw the next bal of power and the three of us advanced on the enemy. Everyone around us stopped to watch what was happening and each side praying for theirs to win this fight.

The six of us were moving so fast and throwing so much at each other that it was just a blur to everyone else. Finally Blaise got the upper hand on his opponent and he went down hard and did not move again. Blaise was able to hit him with a cutting curse hat cut his throat open. Just then Tristan disappeared to reappear behind me. He had a knife to my throat and there was a gasp through out the crowd.

I seen the pure hate and anger appear on Draco's face and he took his opponent down with a flick of his wrist. I closed my eyes to take a breath and as I did I conjured up a dagger from my room that was very sharp. Draco had seen this and so he engaged Tristan with talk to give me sometime.

Boys POV

Caleb and Reid transported Chase and Sarah to the light house so that they could take care of them with out interference.

Chase laughed as he was pushed to the ground. "O my dear brothers you may hurt me but you wont her, she was the perfect weapon, and she almost succeeded until that Bitch of a sister returned and brought you all back together. Tell me are you stronger than ever or still fighting" Chase said with mirth in his voice.

"We are and will always be brothers, no one will come between us not even her" Caleb said feeling so much pain and anger at Sarah that he wanted to explode.

"Did you ever love me" Caleb asked to Sarah and she laughed in such a way that left no doubt that she never did it was all a perverse game.

"Not in the least, you were never anything but a target, easy to manipulate and use, all of you are except Reid, i could never get to him and use him the way I wanted, but no worries I have my ways to get to him now and his little girl will be the key" she said and at this Reid hit her with so much power that she was thrown into a tree and then Tyler hit her with more energy. At the same time Caleb and Pogue attacked Chase. The two siblings did not even stand a chance with the power and energy being used on them and mix with the emotions of each boy it was quick work to take care of them.

They returned with the bodies dropping them at their feet as they took in the scene in front of them. Tristan had Rebecca holding her with a knife and Draco was talking to him.

Rebecca POV

"Come now Tristan, you know what is going to happen if you kill her, If you live to leave here the Dark lord will kill you him self" Draco said he had not looked at Rebecca yet because he was scared if he did she would not be able to handle all the emotions he knew his eyes showed at that moment.

"that may be the case but It will still feel wonderful to get rid of this one she has been a pain in the arse for three bloody years now" Tristan said and at his words things moved very quick.

Rebecca pulled her body to the left as she sunk the dagger into Tristan causing him to pull the knife across her throat but it was not deep. He fell to his knees and she spun around as he fell pulling the dagger out as she spun. She pulled her arm around bringing the dagger down and across his neck slicing it open. He fell to the ground dead as shock went through everyone.

Rebecca just stood there for a whole minute before moving and as she did Draco got to her and pulled her into him holding her close as she calmed down.

The boys had watched all of this with worry then fear. She had been so evil looking and there was so much rage in her eyes that it took them by surprise. This was a side they had only glimpsed of her but they were scared of her. Once everyone realized that it was over they started to embrace their loved ones. No one noticed Chase move until it was to late. He had stood up on shaking legs and grabbed the first one close to him which was Emma.

Rebecca pulled away from Draco to see what had caused the screaming and saw chase standing there holding Emma and the boys facing him off.

"This guy just wont die" Reid said trying desperately to find a way to Emma. She was his life and her daughter needed her. He was trying to advance but Caleb and Pogue had an arm holding him back. Chase never saw Rebecca come in behind him.

Blaise and Draco flanked her and as she reached Chase she nodded her head they had fought enough and taken out enough of the people who had hurt them to act without talking. The two boys grabbed his arms and instantly said a spell bounding his powers and magic. Emma had fell to the ground and Rebecca came to stand in front of Chase helping her friend up and pushing her towards Reid who held her tightly.

"Chase Chase Chase, do you remember my last words to you when you attacked me were" she asked and he smirked at her.

"Your no killer just like you dear brothers" he spat out at her and she laughed a cold heartless laugh.

"O chase you know nothing about me do you, well lets see I am a killer, in fact I enjoy killing those who deserve it, it satisfies me to no end to erect my punishment on those that need it. And I have to admit I will enjoy killing you" she said as he paled at her words something in her voice told him she was telling him the truth and would very much like killing him.

"Your brothers wont let you, they will stop you from harming me because they are no killers" Chase said as a last temp effort to stop her.

She laughed again and looked at them with cold eyes that left no doubt that if they tried she would hurt them. "no my dear brothers wont stop me no one can stop me when i really want to do something" she told him and he cringed at the thought.

"So tell those around us what I was going to do to you when I saw you again" Rebecca taunted him as she walked around him slowly, she had always loved to stock her pray and mess with their heads before finally ending their lives. As he paled and gulped she laughed and came to stand back in front of him.

"C-c-cut my heart out as I watched" Chase said quietly with tears in his eyes now, he knew it was to late for him and was just seeing his mistake of going after and hurting her. His scared eyes followed her as she stocked behind him again, he had to admit her game was a lot worse than his ever was and she was by far more powerful and dangerous than anyone he had ever met.

"Correct and why am I going to cut your heart out" Rebecca asked him walking in front of him with a small smile on her face, this smile more than anything scared her brothers and they finally had to admit she really was not the girl that had left them years ago and they would never truly understand her ever again. Blaise was watching her and thinks that she was finally back in control of her life and this was the avenging angel he would follow to the ends of the world because she would always protect and be there for him, she was his family and the only sister he would ever have.

Draco was watching her and found her power intoxicating and alluring, she was so powerful and strong and it made her radiate beauty. To him he had never and would never see someone as perfect as she was and he had to smile at her when their eyes met briefly, she was finally all his and he could not ever descried the was he felt about this.

"Because I attacked you" he said now visibly shaking and crying.

"Wrong, Because you threatened my daughter, because you went after and hurt my brothers, because you plotted with her, she pointed to the dead body of his sister, to take my child and turn her over to a monster" Rebecca said stopping right in front of him and laughed at the look of absolute terror on his face.

She brought the dagger up to the top of his chest saying a spell that let her easily cut into his chest as she pulled the dagger down starting at the top and going to just below his belly button. Chase screamed in agony and terror. She then cast a spell that would keep his brain working long enough that he would see and understand his heart being cut from his body. As she cut his heart out she locked eyes with the monster and held her smirk. Taking his heart slowly out delaying his death for seconds enjoying the pain and understanding that crossed his face and eyes before she slowly showed it to him before his head fell forward and Draco and Blaise dropped his dead body. She transfigured his heart to a rock and then dropped it to the ground and let Draco pull her to him holding her.

The only things she was thinking at this point was "it is finally over, they are all finally dead and she had survived, she had won and her and Morggian was finally safe and finally she could let the past go and move on with the future. In those seconds she finally was able to say go bye to that young girl that had been used and hurt for years, and with this release she finally felt free and felt hope that in this mans arms that held her she could have a wonderful life. As she calmed the exhaustion seat in and the emotional aspects of the previous release was hitting her.

They were finally done with two of the four that threatened them. She did not feel bad or remorse all she felt was relief and she felt safe in Draco's arms. She would have to deal with the sadness and depression that was following the end of this battle later right now all she wanted was to clean up and get to her daughter to hold her and know that they were safe to be happy for once..

"Love you ok" Draco asked because she still had her head pressed into his chest and she was slightly shaking. He was worried about her maybe this was to much for her to handle, maybe finally she had hit that point that it was breaking her beautiful soul and heart. She was so precious to him and so much a part of him that he would do anything for her just to see the sparkle in her eyes again and know she was happy.

"I want to go home and see Morrigan" she answered him softly and he nodded and apperated them back to her room where he started a bath and helped her into the tub. After washing her slowly and then helping her out of the tub he got her dressed and sit her down on the bed. He then left and went across the hall and got Morrigan for her holding the small girl tight. He to wanted nothing more than to hold both of them in his arms and know that finally they were safe to an extent. Since before this child was born she was a part of his life and he had loved her, she was his daughter no matter who's blood ran in her veins and he would always protect and love her.

Rebecca saw him bring her in and pulled her daughter into her arms barring her face in the girls hair as the small child hugged her moms neck. She knew that something big had happened and that her mom needed to hold her close, she also knew that Draco was their to protect them so she was not scared. He had always been their when they needed him and she knew he was the real daddy she had always had, Draco sit next to them wrapping his arms around both of them and held them to him kissing both of their heads often and loving the feeling of both of them in his arms. Life in that moment was perfect, and he never wanted it to end.

They all three fell asleep quickly and into a peaceful sleep that the two adults needed more than anything. They never heard the people come into their room and then leave.

The first to check on them was the boys and Blaise. They had cleaned up the mess left from the battle and agreed to check on her before meeting at Caleb's to talk about what had happened. They all four needed time to think about and digest what had happened in such a short time frame.

Reid knocked on the door and not hearing anything slowly opened it seeing them laying on the bed asleep. Draco had his arm draped across the body of his Niece and sister in a protective manner and Rebecca was holding Morrigan tightly to her as they slept. Reid backed out of the room letting the others leave slowly.

Tyler like Reid left slowly happy their sister was ok and sleeping. Caleb looked at her with new interest, this women who was so sweet and nurturing could be a cold blooded killer the next moment and back to this women now. He wanted to understand what made her that way and was just a little envious of the obvious love that she had in her life.

Pogue was the last to turn and leave. He finally had to accept that she would never be his again and it hurt, he knew it was his fault that he should have tried harder to make her happy and to be with her but he was just not ready for the responsibility of a family full time yet. He loved his daughter and Rebecca but he also loved Kate and so as he watched the couple sleep he understood that it was time to let her go and let her find peace and be happy. He finally understood what she had told him, she was not who he was in love with because that girl did not exist anymore and that she would never ever be her again.

Blaise laid down on the other side of Rebecca and went to sleep with his family. He liked knowing that they finally were together and safe. Free to love each other and be together without fear from the dark lord or others. After falling asleep he moved closer to the others and draped his arm around the three next to him.

None felt the dark Lord apperate into the room and watch the group closely. He saw the love and protection they really did have for each other and had seen the memories of those death eaters at the fight and knew that these two had stood with her and fought to protect her with their lives. He was happy knowing that his child had found love and was safe because she would need their strength and protection in the future. He quietly left the room and went back to the Malfoy manner to rest himself and plan and take care of the paper work giving all of Ireland and the assets that were Tristan to his grandchild. He also decided that as of this moment the two boys were free to be with her, he would not ask anything else of them unless they truly wanted to help Rebecca. He also knew that he had and wanted to have a closer relationship with both his daughter and her future husband and his grandchild before it was to late for them.

The next morning Reid and Tyler went to her room to check on her and wake her for breakfast. They knocked and then opened the door to see that they were all in the same place as the night before only now Blaise was wrapped around them sleeping also. They backed out of the room deciding to let them wake on their own because honestly they were scared of all three of them.

"that is a little weird seeing her in bed with two guys holding her like she is going to disappear" Tyler said and Reid smirked.

"I wonder what else they do, I know she is my sister and all but they seem very close you know" Reid said and Tyler laughed as Declan and Jensen ran to them. The boys picked the children up holding them close as they made their way downstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

A while later Morrigan woke from sleeping and moved to see her mum was there with her. "Mum wake up I am hungry" morrigan said and Becca opened her eyes and felt two arms across her and looked down to see a light arm and a dark. confused she looked to the left to see Draco and she smiled he was so cute and made her feel safe. She then looked to her right to see Blaise and smiled even bigger. He was her best friend and she love him as much as he loved her. They both made her feel protected and special in some way and she was happy waking with both of them. That interested her but she did not have time to think to long because Morrigan started to move around which woke the boys.

It was not weird waking like this because over the years that is just how it was when they would disappear together they would all sleep in one bed. It was more of a comfort thing than anything since until recently she had never kissed them or anything else. Blaise kissed her on the cheek and then got up and took Morrigan in his arms and left the room to go down stairs to feed her. Rebecca turned in Draco's arms and let him kiss her with love and want and need. Again that free feeling over took her and she was happy and moaned into his mouth. Draco took advantage of this and deepened the kiss letting his arms pull her over on top of him.

Finally after they had to break for air she rest on his chest and smiled. "Good morning love" she said and felt him chuckle and she looked up and smiled at him.

"I think I like waking like this knowing your mine, I want to do this every day for the rest of our lives" Draco said and she nodded her head.

"Soon you will, but I don't think then Morrigan and Blaise will be in bed with us that might be just a little weird then" Rebecca said and Draco laughed.

"You know if someone came in here what they would think right" Draco said with a smirk and she smacked his chest as she stood up so that they could go eat. She was very hungry since she had not really ate for a couple of days.

As they got down stairs Pogue and Caleb had just arrived and she hugged them both to her and then they entered the kitchen where she hugged Reid Tyler, Emma, and Leah. Everyone else had left to go back to either school or home. Lexie was still asleep and the children were watching cartoons.

"You ok Becky" Leah asked seeing a different girl in front of her. She looked relaxed and happy for once there was a peace about her finally. I nodded my head and swallowed my food.

"yeah for the first time in a very long time my daughter is safe and so am I. I have put my past behind me and it is finally done and closed and I can move on building a future." I said to them and the girls smiled at me as they stood to take the dirty dishes, they were happy for their friend and felt she deserved it more than anyone else they had ever known.

"How can you be fine, we just had a huge fight yesterday and you killed two people" Caleb asked and Rebecca just looked at him closely, she knew that he would be having a hard time once he seen who she really was and had become and she was watching his eyes trying to see what it was he was thinking about.

She knew the boys would be struggling with the fight they were not used to it like the others were and so it was stressful and hard to understand.

"they are not the first I have killed, nor will they be the last that is just a fact that I have had to come to terms with. I told Reid and Tyler a few days ago and I will tell you now. In order for me to be able to move on and make a life for me and my daughter, I had to face the past and tie up lose ends. In the world i lived in for four years there were three powerful players. Tristan, Dumbledore, The Dark Lord. Since I joined that world I have had to fight and beat those stronger than me. Because of this I have made a name for myself and also because I am the daughter of the Dark Lord. When he came back that protected me from most of those people but not Tristan. This was a power struggle that I could not just back out of I had to fight and win or be defeated. Even my father could only do so much to save me. With Tristan gone and with the plans that are in motion come the end of the summer when Draco and I are married my past will be behind me completely and Draco, Blaise and I will be free to live our lives without someone controlling us. But only if the right people can come out on top, if not I will have to stay hidden for the rest of my life, but that is what I will do to protect my child and she will never have to hid from anyone she is now safe to live whatever life where ever she wants, everything I have ever done and will do has been for her. You have to understand I am not who you thought I was and someday maybe I can share what my life has been like but for now can we just start over and build on what we do have" i told them and they just looked at me and then Pogue got up and walked off. I sighed and looked to Draco to help me or comfort me.

"Love it is fine, he will be fine. He is just finally seeing you are not the person he remembered and wanted you to be and seeing that you two are really over, not that you ever started, Walk us out" Draco said taking my hand.

We went thought the front room so that they could say by to Morrigan. She loved the two of them so much and Draco was the only father she had ever had until we moved here a few months ago. She would never let anyone take his place in her life, and her uncle meant just as much to her and Reid or Tyler did, maybe even more since he was always there for her and her mum. She had, had another vision and knew that someday they would be all she would have to take care of her and love her.

She hugged both of them and kissed each ones cheek. as she let go of Draco she leaned in and whispered "bye daddy see you soon" and then jumped down. Draco's heart felt like it was going to explode he was so happy and he felt complete for once. It was a feeling he never wanted to lose. She had never called him that before but he never wanted her to stop either.

at the door he kissed Rebecca and held her close for a few minutes and then pulled away. "I will see you next weekend at hogs mead and if you need anything contact me my love" he told her and she smiled at him.

"I will and I love you so much" she told him and he kissed her again with so much passion and love that it took her breath away, finally breaking the kiss he whispered on her lips "I love you to" and then he walked out the door. Blaise hugged and kissed her forehead and then left also.

She sighed and then went on about her day. She dressed and went to the inn where she worked all day enjoying the normality of it. That evening she went home and had dinner with Morrigan and then read a story to her before bed time. After wards, she went and found the boys they were just coming in from Nicky's and decided that she would show them a little from her life what she could it was going to be very hard on her and them but maybe it would help them understand her better. She had thought about it all day while working and knew she would have to eventually, she just hoped they would give her a chance to really explain things before turning against her.

"Boys, can we all talk she asked walking into the living room where they had all crashed when coming in. when they nodded she continued "i would like to show you a little of what life was like. It will take me some time to show you everything and for you to understand but I want to open up and let you in now. Reid and Tyler has already promised that if it get to be to much for them or they don't want to know anymore then they will tell me, can you both promise me that to" she asked Pogue and Caleb and they both nodded.

"this is very hard for me to trust you and I hope that once you see my life you will see that I don't like the part of me that can kill with out a problem but it is who I am and it does bother me to hurt people and i get very sad and depressed about it however, it does not stop me from protecting my family, but what you do not seem to really understand is that my idea of who my family is has changed." she told them and they all nodded that they were following her words and understood she finished.

"the first year is the worst of my memories and so if you need me to stop tell me. Your going to get my feelings, emotions, and memories of the events, i will warn you now that it is going to be hard because you will be in the memory but you wont be able to stop what is happening or going on, if you need out tell me and i will stop" she told them again making sure they understood what was going to happen.

"How are you going to show us" Reid asked and she looked down.

I am going to show you my memories in a pensive. but i will use a spell so that you can feel and see what i was thinking as it was happening. It wont be like everyday it will just be the major stuff. ok she said and they nodded. She brought out the pensive and set it on the table and then took out her memories. they watched as a long silvery substance came out and she dropped it into the pensive. she then said the spell and asked them to look into the pensive. As they fell in they saw her in new York under a bridge crying, from there she was in Boston sick and scared as she sees William and John on the sidewalk. They see her meet Liam and his family. They watched his mom beat her with a stick as she worked in the fields, her run away wishing to die and scared to live. They saw me fight with Tristan and lose and him take me to his castle. Him beating me and raping me, letting his men take turns trying to break me. Him using spells and curses on me and me begging for him to kill me. They saw him sell me to the Dark Lord and watched as the dark lord looked into my memories and took pity on me. Treating me decent and taking care of me nursing me back to health and loving me. they saw me being taken to the Malfoy manor to be their charge for my new father to take care of and protect, they seen the meeting Draco and Blaise for the first time. Watched as Bella beat me and Draco tried to take up for me earning him a beating as well. They watched as I was trained and was beat and cursed. As Lucius and Keegan Parkinson made me do thing with them and have sex with them. They watched as i was tortured for refusing to train or hurt others. They watched as Blaise and Draco was hurt over and over for protecting me or giving me food. They heard the screams of those around me being hurt, they watched Draco care for me and us comfort each other, him rub my stomach and promise to always protect the two of us and love her as his own, they then watched as I tried to stop them form hurting Draco. They watched as finally I gave in and I killed my first victim after being tortured for hours. Watched as Blaise and Draco held me all night while I cried and the three of us try and figure out how we could survive. He watched the one time Draco nearly died for contacting my father to warn him of my treatment and the punishment I was able to give them, then the slow painful revenge they got on the two of us. Then they watched me refuse to do it anymore and watched them beat me till i was not breathing and bloody. They left and they saw Draco come in and save me taking me to Blaise who hid me in a secret room at his Manor. They watched as he cried over me begging for me to just wake up and for our child to be ok. They tried to take care of me and watched the friendship and love build. They seen Lucius find us together and watched as Draco fought his father even though he was hurt while Blaise took me away and left me at an inn with gram. They watched as I gave birth to Morrigan and then saw how sick i was and that I almost died from blood lose. They watched as my father came in while everyone was gone and save me with his own blood and what little power he had at the time. He was in another's body at the moment and so it was difficult but he would not give up. He held Morrigan all night feeding and caring for her before I woke and he told me I was safe and to stay hidden. He promised me a life away from the clan and to always love and protect me and morrigan. They watched me work as hard as I could so that I could forget them, and everything that had happened. They saw me cry for them and miss them. They watched Draco and Blaise take me and us Hide when any clan member was to close, they watched my secret meetings with my father and us bond and get closer. Finally i pulled us out there was to much and that was only the first six months I was in Ireland.

They were all crying with me and I got up and walked to the window. I could not talk it was hard seeing what had happened knowing it had happened to me. "That was the first seven months I was gone from here, Those seven months broke me into so many pieces. If it had not been for those who I had meet in Ireland and most of all Draco and Blaise, and finally finding a parent who protected me and loved me, I would have died. It gets worse before I make the decision to survive and I started my training but i just cant show you anymore tonight" I said and they nodded and Reid pulled me into him holding me tight. he was shaking and upset I knew he was who would not be.

"that is why you are so close to Draco and Blaise, I am glad you had them." Reid said and i nodded.

"But now you see why i have to save them, you will understand more as we go along but i am the only one who can and they are still going through what you saw, they have no choice in their lives at least not till the summer that is when i can free them, you see why even when I came back and wanted to really believe I could fit back in with you guys and everything be the same as it was and Pouge and I together again it was never really an option it was just me holding to a past that I could not forget. There has and never will be anyone for me other than Draco." I told them all and they nodded.

"Sis we understand and please don't push yourself" Tyler said and I nodded. But watched the two older boys knowing they would have the hardest time accepting me and the things I had done in this life time. Caleb looked in deep thought, and Pogue looked pissed off but also like he was going to be sick.

"So even thought my daughter knew about me while you were gone she had a father, who still is in her life, does she love him?" Pogue asked and I sighed and watched the others leave the room to give us some privacy.

"Yes she does love him and he was the only father she knew, she knows he will always protect her and be there for her no matter what. He loves her even before she was born and did all he could to protect her and me from everyone around us." I explained and seen his anger flash in his eyes.

"It is not my fault I never knew about her or could protect her, be there to take care of either of you, you choose to leave and while I get you had no choice you could have told me, you could have let me make my choice. You let some other guy be her father, you could have called me, you could have sent me a picture of her or a letter explaining things you could have done anything but instead you let him take my place, you let him raise her" he yelled at me and I knew he had a right to be angry and that these were the first emotions that might actually be real between us since I returned.

I am not going to fight with you over this, he is in her life and will be forever, he is going to be my husband and you can accept it or not but that is your problem, the choices I have made are mine I own them and would not change them, you have a chance now to be in her life, you have to choose now, you make it, be around or not I said and sighed sitting down in the chair and wished I had a large drink to help numb the pain and the memories that I was dealing with.

After I said this he stared at me for a while before he stormed out of the house and Reid and Tyler who I was sure was at the door listening came right in.

You okay sis, Reid asked me sitting on the arm of the chair and I shook my head no.

That is the first real conversation we have had I think since I came home, all the past and upended emotions are gone and now we are to the real raw world and it hurts, it sucks and I know he is hurt, I knew when I made the choices I did it would hurt him but I felt I did not have a choice really, she was my life and I did it for her.

Well don't worry about him, he will get over it, I think it is more he is letting out the anger he has about everything you went through, the lose of you and the finally accepting that it wont ever be the same even if he really wanted it to be. He sees that there is not a choice to be made because you have made yours and it pissed him off not having that choice, he hates being out of control. Tyler told me and I nodded.

"I am going to bed, I will see you in the morning ok" I told them and went to my room after hugging each one. I curled up in bed and cried my self to sleep.

The next night only Tyler and Reid showed up to see my memories and talk to me, Caleb had called me and said that he needed some time to understand the things he had seen and to understand how I made the decisions that I had. He also said he had talked to pogue who was still very upset and that he felt that he had to be with him instead. I knew he would never ask to see more and that he would eventually either accept me back or not that I could not force him but for me to be safe and have a life I had to stay in the states. Pogue never called or came to see morrigan all week and it pissed me off because it upset her. She wanted to get to know him and to have him in her life, but I was worried that he would choose not to be anything steady for her to depend on.

By the end of the week, I felt better because at least Reid and Tyler knew what I had been through and was their for me, they really got to understand me and it helped that neither had turned from me or ran screaming into the night. We started having dinner together every night with Leah and Emma and the other two kids. I had to build a life for myself here with my family and this was the first steps for that.


	28. Chapter 28

Friday Night I spent with the Dark Lord having the ceremony to me where I was reviled to all in the clan and then he surprised me by giving me the two boys. After the ceremony he asked for Draco and I to join him along with morrigan for dinner so that we could all talk. He told me he really wanted to be a real family and that he wanted all the time he could get with me and his granddaughter and also with Draco. That made me happy because he was really accepting and trying to be a father to me. I decided that I would spend as much time as I could with him. After dinner we got ready and attended the ball.

I took Morrigan with me so she could feel like a princess. She loved dressing up and she was so pretty. She had her hair curled in ringlets and then had a very beautiful yellow dress that looked perfect on her. She reminded me of belle of the Disney move that she loved so much. That is actually where I had got the idea from. I had on a dark green gown that made my eyes even brighter and my hair pulled up into a twist on my head. My dress fit me well and showed off my figure. I could not help it I wanted to be pretty and I wanted Draco to want me.

As we came down the stairs we were met by my father and Draco. Both bowed to us and Morrigan laughed as she jumped into her grandfathers arms making him laugh and his eyes shine brighter. He wore a glamour when we were around with morrigan so she would never be scared of him. Draco took my hand and lead me inside where we were greeted by many who had showed up.

The night was perfect Draco and I danced and he held me close slowly kissing me every now and then, and then finally a call for a father and daughter dance where I danced with my father and Draco danced with Morrigan who was so happy she could not stop smiling at everything.

They are very good together and he treats her with so much love, my father told me as I smiled over at the pair across the floor from us.

He does, ever since she was born he has been a real father to her, he loves her so much and we are both very lucky to have him. He will always keep us safe and happy. I responded and knew in my heart that was true. He really had always loved us with all he had since we were young.

I want to give you a proper wedding, one like you always wanted with your family with you, I want to spend as much time as I can with you and my grand child before we put the rest of our plans into action. I also want to explain and lay out what will happen from here out to you and my new son, you're the new leaders and you will have to take control and turn this clan in a new direction if it is to survive, he told me and I nodded and hugged him tightly which he returned.

I would love having a wedding and everything, it is a dream of mine I never saw coming true, will you be able to give me away father, because that would mean so much to me. I asked and he nodded and I smiled again as the song came to an end and it was time for most to leave.

Blaise was going to keep Morrigan in his room that night to let me and Draco have a night to ourselves. I was excited but very nervose also. What if he did not like me once he had me, what if I was not good enough for him. Many thoughts twisted into my brain and I sighed with frustration.

After telling her good night I let Draco lead me to our room and I tried to relax as we went. I knew he would never hurt me or force me but I was still nervous. He lead me into a room and I was surprised, all around was candles and there was rose petals all over the place. The room it's self was all kinds of reds and pinks making it so beautiful and romantic. Slowly he pulled me to him and lifted his hand to cup my face and just stared into my eyes and I melted they were so intense and there was nothing but total love in them. Slowly he lowered his lips to mine and that absolute free feeling took over and that was my last real thought.

Slowly he took his time kissing me and holding me close as he genteelly ran his hand through my hair and then on to the back of my neck pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss even more. His other hand was warped around my waist and resting on my hip holding me as close as he could get me. I never felt so safe or wanted and I could tell he wanted me because I could feel him pressing into me. I moved my hands up his firm chest and started to remove his jacket then worked on his tie while he took my long hair down from the twist I had it in for the ball. He finally broke the kiss and moved to my neck and just below my ear where I moaned from the sensations he was making me feel. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. With pogue the first time it had hurt and I had been so scared and upset, then the next time it was hot and fast and there was passion but it felt like closure now that I had time to really think about it. Draco was making me feel things I had never before.

After I had his shirt unbuttoned and off he started to unzip my dress and as each inch of new skin was revealed he devoured it with a intense passion. Before I knew it I was on the bed with nothing on and he was looking at me in such a way it made me shiver with pleasure and I could see his desire for me.

He leaned over me and kissed my mouth fully and deeply drinking from me as if it was his last drink, then he slowly kisses his way down my neck to my breast where he took his hand and ran it over them tweaking and playing with my nipples before taking first one and then the other into his mouth sucking first softly and then harder before going back to soft. I could not stop the moan I let escape and I arched into him, as I let my hands wrap into his blond hair pulling him closer to me. The fire that was building was amazing and all I wanted was for it to never be quenched. As he continued to kiss my skin he let his hands and tongue run over my flat stomach and then eventually made his way down to my most sensitive area. He nuzzled me first and I gasped at the current it sent through me and moaned louder than before. Slowly as if testing me he ran his tongue out to trace every inch of me and up the slit before adding just a little more pressure and twirling his tongue around. Never had anyone done this to me before and it was driving me crazy and I wanted more. I moaned out his name again wrapping my hands into his hair and bucking up wanting more friction and penetration.

Finally he found my clit and sucked it into his mouth and I almost lost it there. He did it as he had my nipples a few minutes earlier and I could not help but to pant and moan. Finally he added his long perfect finger and I gasped and knew I could not hang on much longer. As he added another finger I lost all control and the world was seen in bright contrasting colors and I felt like I was flying. He continued to lip and suck until he had taking in most of my juices and then he came back up and kissed me fully on my lips letting me taste myself, if possible this turned me on even more and I moaned and kissed him back franticly and I felt him position his self at my entrance and I bucked my hips up to meet his thrust and we both gasped at the shock it sent through us.

He set a steady pace and I loved the bliss I could see on his face, there was love and peace, desire and lust all mixed and it was such an amazing contrast I wanted more. I knew he was getting close by how un even he was getting, I could feel it and I could feel myself getting almost there and just as I slide over the top again and tightened around him he called out my name filling me with his seed and collapsing on top of me as I stroked his neck and back holding him as tight as I could.

I love you my angel he whispered into my neck and I smiled.

I love you to my dragon. I said back and felt him pull out immediately making miss his touch and the fullness I had felt, and he pulled me to him holding me as close as he could. This was how sleep found us and I knew in that last moment before I went into dream land that this was my peace, this was where I belonged all along and finally I was home.

The next morning came all to soon, but I awoke relaxed and happy in the arms of the man I was soon going to marry.

Morning love, he said as I slowly stretched and I sighed.

Morning, how are you, I asked and he smiled pulling me closer and kissing my forehead before he answered me.

I have never been better, this is where I belong and I never want to be anywhere else, he told me and I smiled kissing his chest and then up to his amazing lips losing my self in the kiss.

I have to go back to school soon but we can meet at hogs mead around lunch if you want, bring Morrigan and we can have a family day just the three of us if you want, he said and I smiled nodded as I snuggled a few more minutes in his arms.

That sounds good, I am going to have breakfast with my father and go over some things but then I can meet you. Say 1 at the tea shop, I asked and he nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence and I sighed, I never wanted to move again.

Breakfast with my father was relaxed and fun, Morrigan talked about the ball and how she wanted to be a real princess someday and when he lifted her up and conjured a crown placing it on her head I smiled. He was so good with her and she loved him so much. It made me wonder that if maybe he had had a family to love all along it would have made things so much different. I knew he had loved once but she never returned his affections and married another breaking his already broken heart.

Rebecca, I was thinking how about you and Draco marry at Easter break, it is coming up in about a month or so and we could have it all planned out. We also need to plan your roles outs to keep you both protected in this conflict and ensure he stays out of it as much as possible and in the end is free to roam about, he said as we finished and I thought about it for a second and then smiled up at him.

That sounds perfect father, I was thinking a small family wedding really some of the more important clan members of course but mainly just family. I told him and he nodded.

I was thinking the same the less people know about you the better for now, I know that the clan knows already but most are to afraid to talk about it to anyone and if we play this right we can keep it that way.

Do you have any ideas about what you want he asked and I nodded.

I have the perfect place, in the states it is up on a cliff over looking the ocean, there is plenty of room and we can keep it secure while using it. I know that Draco will want Blaise to be his best man and I want Leah to be my maid of honor, Morrigan and Jensen can be flower girls and Declan can be ring holder. He will need to find one other to walk with him because I also want Emma to be there with me. Since it will be spring time, I want lots of bright colors and you can give me away. The guys will be in black suites with different shirts and the girls will match them, what do you think daddy, I asked so excited and he laughed and pulled me into a hug.

I think it sound perfect and I will make it all happen, just pick it all out and I will pay for it all, and make sure that your husband is there waiting for you.

It had been a month and four days since the ball and me planning my wedding and in two days I will be a married women. I cant wait, nothing about it makes me nervous or scared it just has all fell together and felt right since I started planning it.

The only bad thing is that since the night I first showed the boys my memories Pogue has not been around. When I called him to see what the hell was going on all I got was a lame excuses about school work and practice. Morrigan was very upset at first but I have kept her so busy with her grandfather that she does not have much time to think about him. I to was with my father every night talking and spending time together. I was learning a lot from him and for that I was grateful.

Caleb and I had talked a little more but he did not want to see anything else just was happy I was home and making a life for my self. In the last month I have seen a lot of him because him and Lexie have been dating some. They seem to have hit it off so well that I am actually very glad I had bonded them together.

I had just woke up and was not feeling very well, I fell like I am getting a stomach bug or something and decided to just sleep in a little while. I knew that Leah would take control of the inn and that Emma would watch the kids for me if I did so just laid there thinking about what my new life was going to be like. I ran through the mental list of things I needed to get finished, I still had to pick up my dress, get shoes, finalize the building plans for our new home being built just across the tree line from my brothers on the same property as his. I needed to make sure the cake was ready and then pick it up, get the rooms opened and aired out of the clan members that were coming to the wedding and most of all spend sometime with my brother alone. He was busy also, him and Emma had got married two weeks ago, in a very small ceremony because they were going to be parents again. Jensen was so happy to be a big sister and her and Reid were closer than ever. I could see this affected Morrigan because she would ask when her daddy was coming to see her again and I could not answer her.

I heard a soft knock on my door and called out to come in. as the door opened I seen my daughter standing there. "hey baby, what are you doing up so early" I asked her and she smiled running to the bed and climbing in snuggling into my arms with me.

"when the baby is here, can I play with him" she asked and I smiled thinking she was talking about Reid's baby.

"I am sure Uncle Reid would not mind if you play with him, but you will have to be careful and not hurt him" I told her and she shook her head no and I was now confused.

"Not his, my new baby brother your going to have, he is so cute he has blond hair like daddy and green eyes like you and he will be a big strong guy like grandpa. He even has grandpa's name." she told me and I froze then my mind jump started and I jumped up looking for my bag to see if my cell phone was in there. I always mark when I have my period in my phone so that way I can keep track of it.

As I was looking I froze again, I was late and now that I thought about it for the last week I have felt off, getting sick at weird times and feeling very tired and emotional. I just thought I was getting sick and from all the stress of the last few months had caught up with me.

I sit on the bed and just panicked, what if I had complications like with Morrigan, what if this baby was sick to when it was born, what if Draco got mad because we had decided to wait. Morrigan came over and sit down next to me taking my hand and I felt peaceful and my mind stop working so fast and looked over at her and she was smiling her beautiful smile.

"mum, stop worrying Daddy will love this baby just like he does me, he is not going to be sick and you will be able to take care of yourself this time" she told me and I nodded pulling her into my lap hugging her close to me and relaxing. After a while I got up and made a doctors appointment for that afternoon to just make sure and confirm what I already knew to be true.

"mum, can I have daddies last name to so we are all Malfoy's, I don't want to be the only Dungrave anymore" she asked me as we started getting dressed and I sighed.

"I will have to talk to your other father and see if he will let it happen, I don't know baby girl" I told her and she nodded and then closed her eyes and I waited for her to tell me what she was seeing.


	29. Chapter 29

_A single tear fell from her eyes and then she opened them looking drained and very sad. Sometimes when she has a really large vision of the future it drains her for a few days. Other than that her skills and magic was very powerful and she would be a good fighter, she was very smart and cunning also. Draco just says it is his influence coming out in her. "What did you see baby" I asked kind of scared of what she would tell me. It seemed more and more she was seeing something big that upset her but she had not shared it yet with me, I did not know if this was because she just needed time to understand it or maybe she was only getting bits and peaces of it and could not explain. But I felt it was more she was trying to protect someone or thing from keeping it from me. _

"_can I go see grandpa today, I need to ask him something please mum" she asked me instead of telling me what she saw and I would not push her, if she was not ready to tell me about it I would not make her, she had to deal with enough grown up stuff for me to do that to her. _

"_let me see if he is busy today baby, I will tell him it is important and you need to see him ok" I told her and she nodded so I went over to the fire to call him. He said he could rearrange things and to bring her over in an hour. _

_I took her over to him after us getting dressed and told him to just call me when she was ready to come home that she had something to talk to him about and I had a surprise for later that would make him happy. I left and came back home before getting my car and going to run all the errands I had left and then to the doctors office. After a blood test and a good check up, he confirmed I was pregnant but not that far along maybe four weeks. I knew exactly when I got pregnant and that was the night of the ball, we neither thought about using protection, or a spell to stop it we just were more into each other. I was worried about the pending war and how it would affect us. We needed more than anything to get our plans cemented and in the works to ensure his and mine safety. _

_If my father won we would be fine, we could go about our lives as planned, living in the states and being together, if he lost, I was scared to think what the new government might do, especially to me and the kids with his blood running through us. _

_I went home and back to bed with a note pad and started to write out what ideas we could possible use and strategies that we could go with incase of anything happening. I was a planner something I took more and more after my father lately. It was almost Dark when I felt my mark burn and rose to get up and go get Morrigan and talk to my father. _

_Father, how did the day go, was she okay for you and did she finally talk to you about what is bothering her" I asked as I greeted my father with a hug and he nodded leading me down the short hall to his study_

"_she did my child and she does not want me to tell you all of it to protect you but she is a four year old girl and I think that you will be strong enough to accept what is to come. Not that it makes it easier but we must all at sometime accept the things we can not control, are you ok my child you seem different today and very pale." he asked me with concern lacing his voice and I nodded slowly thinking about his words. _

"_tell me then, and then we will talk about me" I told him taking a seat across from him and sighing to myself. I knew this was going to make me very unhappy and it was going to be a bad thing but I had to know. _

_Morrigan had just arrived at the Manor and was running to her grandfathers office, she knew he was waiting for her she could feel him when she entered the Manor. Opening the door she flew into his waiting arms and started crying right away._

"_come now little one what is wrong" Voldermort asked in a concerned voice. He would do anything for his family and only wished he would have found this a long time ago. This was all he really wanted or needed in life now, but it was much to late for that to happen. _

"_why do you have to go away grandpa" the small girl asked him and he sighed, she had seen something. He knew about her being able to get visions but as was her parents determined to keep that from the world to protect her. _

"_what did you see little one, tell me everything you remember and then we will talk about it ok, do not cry my dear even if I am away I will always love you" he told the small child giving her what comfort he could offer her. _

"_I see a battle at a large castle, lots of people are screaming and crying, Daddy is there to. You go and there is this other boy and you fight and you died, then daddy fights and is hurt really bad and then they come and take him away from us, then it is dark and we are asleep at home, mum just had Thomas and so she is with the baby when bad people come and take us, she tries to fight them but they make her fall down and they take me and Thomas to this big place and then they say we can never see mummy or daddy again, that we have to go live with others. I scream that my mummy will come for us and they laugh and said they hope so, that is when it stops. What if mummy cant find us, what if you and daddy do die. What will happen to me and Thomas" she asked her grandfather and he paled a little this is something he was worried about, now he would need to take steps to prevent them being hurt at all. _

"_little one, listen very good ok, sometimes things happen that are bad, we can not always change the things you see but I am going to try. Soon my child I will have to go to this battle because I have no choice, people I thought that was friends force me to act as I do, someday my little one you will understand but you need to know that no matter what happens I love you and you are my brightest star. I will never truly leave you because I will always be in your heart and in the next life we will be together again. I can not stop this from happening, but I can make sure your daddy is not hurt and we will deal with anything that might hurt your mummy or you." he told her and she nodded not fully understanding what was happening but knowing her grandpa would take care of it and protect them. He always had and she knew that sometimes he did bad things but he was never like that with her and he always played and paid attention to her when she wanted it. _

_They spent the rest of the day together having a tea party, playing dress up and dolls, he even started teaching her to play wizard chess and let her beat him. After a small lunch he put her down for her nap and then called his daughter to him so they could talk about what is bothering his grand daughter. _

"_So you see, we need to plan this just right so that you and her are protected and Draco is not hurt or taken to prison as I am sure that is what she saw." Voldermort told me and I sighed and nodded._

_Our thoughts were the same this morning, when I woke I felt it, I felt I needed to come up with a plan that has to work perfect to keep us all together. But you have to win father that is the only way" I told him and he took my hand and sighed, I could see the stress getting to him and the tiredness in his eyes. I understood there was days I felt the same way. _

"_my child as I have said something's must be accepted even if it is not easy or what we want them to be. I can not survive this war, Dumbledore can not survive this war and neither can most of the older death eaters. You and Draco must take control of the younger generation soon, I think your Mark and you and him having meetings with them away from their parents are for the best. I will be there and reinforce what their new roles are to be but we must find a way to keep you two together and on top" he told me and I felt my tears start and knew I could not hold them in as he pulled me into his chest to hold while I mourned the loss to come. He was the only parent I have ever had that truly loved and cared for me. I was not blind to what his actions had caused but I just did not care, I love him. _

_Finally after calming down and pulling my self together I could talk again. "I have a plan in my mind I think might work, also I would like to tell you some good news for once but you must not tell anyone yet because I am going to surprise Draco at our wedding in two days" I told my father and he nodded to continue so I did "I am going to have a baby, I am only a few weeks along but according to Morrigan it will be a boy and his name will be Thomas. This time you can be with me for all of it and see your grandson born, lets just hope you will not have to save me again" I told him and he smiled a true happy smile and hugged me again. _

"_this is the best news you could have gave me, I cant wait to see the new little one. You truly have blessed my cold life with love and happiness more than I deserve but I will take it because I am a selfish creature" he told me making me laugh for the first time that day. _

"_so this plan we will cover it more in detail then after your married, for now do not worry my child for I will protect you both and my grandkids with my life, are you still going to meet Draco at the train tomorrow or is he just coming here before the wedding" my father asked and I smiled. _

"_I am going to meet him and we are going to come here for dinner and a meeting then go on to the house to finish getting prepared for the wedding, will you also come for the night and spend some time with my family and I." I asked and he smiled and nodded. _

_After going up to rest later that evening I smiled as I thought about the next day, I would see Draco and we would be married and together for the next two weeks while he was on break. I wish it was not going to be a working break but we had no option. _

_The next morning I woke feeling better than I had in days, I put on a beautiful light pink sun dress and then left my hair down to curl in the mess of wild curls that was my hair. I then got Morrigan ready to go with me. I had dressed her in a dark blue dress with cute shoes. I wrapped a warm cloak around each of us and then we apperated to the platform. The train arriving just as we did and I smiled. _

_It did not take long before he was off the train and I was wrapped in his arms giggling. "hey my love" I said and he kissed me before stepping back and scooping up morrigan giving her kisses on her checks before handing her a present that made her face light up and her whole aura glow with happiness. _

"_how are my beautiful girls" Draco asked still holding both close to him, he loved them both so much and they were his life._

"_we are good my love, but I have a surprise for you later that I hope you will like, lets go father is waiting to have dinner with us and then we can talk before the meeting" I said and he nodded before apperating us to the Manor. _

_Later that night after Morrigan was tucked in and we finally was in our room I sit on the bed tiredly and sighed. Draco sit behind me and was kissing my neck and shoulder as he slowly lowered my strap to the dress I was wearing. It felt so good to be loved and wanted that I let him take me and make love to me. As we were resting in each others arms he finally asked me " so my love what is my surprise" _

_Smiling I rolled over onto my stomach so that I could look up into his beautiful eyes and sigh "I know we were going to wait until things had calmed a little but fate has other plans for us, Dragon" I told him and seen his face set to one of control and I say the concern in his eyes._

"_what has happened, I will deal with it if it is bad nothing will hurt you or our daughter ever again" he said with fire in his voice and I smiled. _

"_nothing is wrong my love, and nothing is going to hurt us with you around I know this, but we are going to be parents again, Draco I am pregnant" I said and waited until he let the words sink in and the look on his face was one of pure joy and total love. _

"_really we are going to have a baby, we created a baby, do you know what it is yet, have you seen the doctors are you and it ok" he asked and I giggled at the worry in his voice not because I was being mean because it felt so good to be cared for and someone worry about me for once. Of course he was this way with Morrigan so I should not be surprised he was going to be this way with this baby also. _

"_Well, I have been to the doctors and they confirmed I was going to have a baby but it is to soon to know what the sex is yet, however, your daughter says it is a boy and his name is Thomas. I was thinking about if you did not mind naming him after my father, because if it was not for him we would never have been allowed to marry or have this baby." I explained and he nodded before kissing me again. _

"_That is the perfect name for a very strong little boy, You have no idea how much I already love him and I just found out. Tomorrow our family will be untouchable by any others and you will finally be all mine" he told me and I nodded with a smile. _

_We talked late into the night before finally falling asleep in each others arms. I could not wait until the next day to become his wife. _

_The day started off bright and sunny, it was still cool but not to bad. The girls and I all dressed together and laughed. I had never been so happy as I was right now, this was my life and it had lead me in a direction I never imagine and now I could not live without. The extent of my love for this man knew no bounds. _

"_are you ready to get married" Leah asked me and I smiled up at her as she finished my hair. _

"_I have never been more ready than I am right now, I feel so blessed" I told her back and she smiled to me. The two girls took the news of my wedding being moved up better than the boys. _

_Reid was happy for me because of his marriage to Emma, but worried to that I would someday leave again. After assuring him that would never happen, that we were planning on raising our family here for a long time he relaxed and was okay with it all. Tyler was not as easy to convince that this was the right thing for me, he was still struggling with the past and the present and worried I would be hurt again. I knew he just wanted to protect me but he was going over board a little also. I could not get him to see that this was protection for me and Morrigan. It gave us a real home with a person who loved us more than his own life and would do anything for us. _


	30. Chapter 30

Pogue and Caleb never came around much so they never really got a say until one night about a week before the wedding Pogue showed up drunk and yelling to see his daughter. I would not let him and told him to leave until he was sober. This just made him even madder and he lashed out at me, telling me I was a whore who had asked for all I had got from all those men, and that either I called off the wedding to Draco or he wanted nothing to do with me or Morrigan again. I had not known that Morrigan was awake and had came down to see what the yelling was about and when he said this her heart broke. 

"why do you not want us to be happy, do you not love me daddy" she had asked him and he turned on her but never did answer her. 

"do you love this man your mother is marring, do you see him as your father" Pogue demanded and morrigan shook her head yes, I knew that had hurt him and I was sorry for that but she had a right to feel that way Draco was one of the few who never let her down in her young life. 

Pogue rounded on me yelling "see what you have done, you even turned my own blood against me, the elders were right to get rid of you, you ruined my life over and over again and I hate you for that, I hate you for taking my daughter away from me and I hate you for coming back" he was up in my face and I knew I had tears pouring down my face. I just let him yell at me because I knew nothing I said or did would change anything. 

"Stop yelling at her, You have no right to say those things to her and you will not do it, I love you father, but you are the one that left me this time, you are the one who wont even take my calls when I need you, Mummy has always been there to take care of me and done things she had to, Daddy has to, he always took care of me and never left me, please just stop" Morrigan said the tears running down her face as she came to stand next to us and she had her hand on his arm. 

He pulled his arm back from her and I felt the power around us building as he looked back to me, he was seeing his mistakes but also he still felt the anger and pain of me leaving and the knowledge that it would never be again. I lifted Morrigan to me not knowing if he was going to lose control or not and prepared for anything. 

"you're a bitch, and I never want to see you again, I cant believe I ever thought I loved you or that you were the one. Your nothing but a whore who is out for her self and her bastard daughter. I never wanted a child and you just tried to trap me with one when you knew I hated you" Pogue yelled in her face and each word felt like a slap across the face. A part of her felt like she deserved his anger and maybe he was right she did deserve the pain of everything she had been through because she had left him and her brothers on their own to deal with real life. But a little part of her felt betrayed and hurt, battered and bruised to the point she wanted to lash out at him, she wanted to make him hurt for saying the things he had. 

But before she could think much else react she felt morrigan move from her arms and looked around seeing her daughter reappear behind Pouge and her and what she looked like shocked her to the core. In place of the sweet angel that was her daughter stood a child that looked wild. Her eyes were dark and almost black with rage her hair popped and snapped with barely controlled magic and floated around her head as if on a windy day. The most surprising part was the way her body looked. It was movable like smoke and did not look solid but like water. Wrapped around her body was a bright silver light that pulsed with each tear that fell down her face that was ghostly white. I could see the power forming in her hands and tried to move towards her but found that I could only take a couple of steps before coming in contact with a firm boundary. When the first ball left her hands I ran to the other side of the room because I knew she had lost all control and was aiming to hurt Pogue. 

"Tyler, get Draco and my father, also maybe Reid and get down here now it is an emergency" I screamed in my brain at Tyler who I knew was up stairs and could bring them here quickly. 

In seconds I could here foot steps and seen The five boys because Blaise had came as well come into the room. They all stood shocked at what they were seeing also until she threw another power ball and they jumped into action. 

"Baby girl, you have to calm down now for daddy ok, look grandpa and your uncles are here to, your safe now" Draco said taking a few steps into the room but hitting the same force that Rebecca had hit also. Morrigan turned her eyes onto the others in the room and they flinched at the absolute sadness in her eyes. 

"She is not your daughter she is mine and your trying to steal her from me just like that bitch did" Pogue said still angry and very drunk. 

"Morrigan turned and let more power go at him and he just barely blocked it but where it hit had left a large burn on his arm making him cry out in pain. 

"she is my daughter, I love her more than my own life and after tomorrow you will never again be able to hurt her or cause her any pain again" Draco said back the man in front of him. He was trying really hard to calm down and keep in control of the rage he felt for the person for hurting his girls. 

"little one, come let go of the power and magic and let us handle it, I promised you grandpa will take care of it, just come to your mum and let her hold you" Voldermort said and the little girl looked at her grandfather and more tears came out of her eyes she loved him so much and knew he was going to leave her to. 

"please Angel pull it back in and listen to me, mummy loves you, daddy loves you, grandpa loves you, your uncle Reid and aunt Emma love you, Uncle Tyler and aunt Leah love you, Jensen needs you to take care of her and protect her, Declan needs his best friend and I need my baby, mummy could never live without you angel, you are my life and have always been and will be, your baby cousin needs you, he needs you to play with him and protect him, he needs you to teach him all the magic you know, please baby" I said softly and seen her fighting with her self to reign in control again. 

"I don't know how" her small voice sounded and I could see that she was being drained from all the power flowing out of her. 

I looked to Reid and then Draco before Reid stepped forward. "Angel look at uncle Reid, good now close your eyes and think of the ocean, see the waves coming in and then going back out, as each wave goes back out think of it taking just a small bit of your pain away, and as it comes in think of a person that loves you so much it would kill them if they lost you. Each wave that comes in think of the love and then take a deep breath, then let it out as the wave pulls the pain and breath away." he kept up the talking for a few minutes and slowly they could see her shape forming tighter and the energy being pulled back in. Finally he was able to step up to her. "keep your eyes closed ok angel I am just going to lift you into my lap and hold you" Reid finished as he slowly reached for the girl and lifted her up pulling her as close as he could to his body because she was going to be freezing cold as the last of the power drains. She wrapped her arms around him and held on as tight as she could still breathing and thinking of the water. Rebecca came over with a blanket that was on the sofa and wrapped it around them both making sure her daughter was tucked in the best she could then started rubbing small circles on her little back. 

"Draco could you talk her through controlling the magic now, she is still doing uncontrolled magic and that could trigger the power again" Becca asked and he nodded coming to stand next to Morrigan and Reid. 

Leanings in to where he was resting his head next to her on Reid's shoulder he pushed her hair away from her pale face and sighed, it was killing him to see her like this. "princess, look at daddy now" he told her and she opened her eyes but left her head on her uncles shoulder. "good girl, now think about a new present okay, it has all kinds of pretty wrapping paper right" Draco started and she nodded a little that she understood. 

"Right now your magic is that present that you just got and it is so fun and powerful but it is bedtime so we have to put that present up but we don't want anyone to use it do we" Draco asked and she shook her head no and he smiled at her and Rebecca saw the last of the tension drain out of her small shoulders. 

"so we are going to wrap that present back up so we can open it back up again tomorrow. First take all the magic you can find and shove it in that box, it is like a jack in the box it wont want to go down but once you lock in place we can make it come back up later ok princess, once that is done let me know and we can put the lid on top ok" Draco coached her and watched her face closely and seen her close her eyes and the determined arch of her lips. Finally after three or so minutes she opened her eyes again.

"it is done daddy, all in the box" she said in a soft voice that showed all how tired she truly was. 

"Okay baby, now lets put that lid on, do you think you can wrap it up again right now or just leave the lid on till in the morning" Draco asked and watched his daughter think it over and knew she was not strong enough yet to do anything else. 

"just the lid daddy, I am so tired" she said and reached for him and he took her without hesitation and sighed as he held her like a baby and she snuggled into his arms feeling safe and loved. Rebecca wrapped her arms around them both holding her daughter between them and kissing her cheeks and hair keeping her warm and protected. It took less than two minutes and the little girl was sound to sleep and that was when the real anger took over the adults. 

Draco handed Rebecca their child and he kissed her head, this was going to stop tonight, he had watched for a full month as Morrigan cried and wanted to know why this man hated her and her mum so much and he could not do anything for her. He knew what it felt like to know your father hated you, to know he wanted nothing to do with you no matter what you did. It hurt like hell to hearing the words and feel the rejection and he was done seeing that on her face. 

"Take her to bed, I will be up in a little bit love" Draco said in a calm smooth voice that showed his control but those who knew him knew he was in a rage. The worse it became the stronger his control become. 

Rebecca nodded and turned to leave but stopped at the door never turning around. "show him what it feels like to hurt, don't kill him it would hurt Morrigan but show him he does not cross those we love" she said in a voice that was detached and without emotion and even Tyler an Reid knew that she was beyond piss and they were not sure they wanted to stay and watch what was about to happen. 

Reid walked over to Pogue who was just standing there having sobered up just a little and with out a word broke his nose. "if you ever pull that shit again, I swear to all above I will end you myself. I told you before you will never hurt them again and I meant every word of it." he said to the man on the floor holding his nose as it gushed blood. Tyler and him left the room with a small nod to the other three. They could feel the power coming off them and knew that their brother would think twice before repeating his actions of this night. 

It had took Morrigan three days to recover and be strong enough to wake for longer than a few minutes and another to get to where she could get up and play. But after today he could never touch her again, Rebecca thought as she watched her daughter get her hair done for the days events. 

An hour before the wedding was set to happen, Voldermort came in to talk to her privately, he had something he wanted to say to her and just her alone. He wanted her to understand what she truly meant to him and what he would do for her. She was his life and he had loved her since the first meeting. 

He could remember the first meeting with this amazing child he had had as if it was just yesterday and not four years ago. It was Feb of 93 and he had finally came back to England from Albania. I had a body that I had taken over, not so different as I had Quill but this one I shared with no one. Only a very select few knew I was still alive and back and those I thought I could trust above all others. We were holding court when Tristan, Lord of Ireland showed up with a slip of a girl with him. She looked worse for wear and was very thin. But her eyes were bright and there was so much fight in her that it caught his eyes immediately. 

"Lord Riddle, I have came to give you a present to do as you will, she is uncontrollable but very nice to play with" Tristan said and I just looked at him reading his mind with ease. I seen all he had done and let be done to this child who looked no older than 12. 

"And why would I want a half dead muggle" I asked him knowing she was not, I could feel her power coming off of her and knew she was most likely next to my self the most powerful in the room she just needed to be trained. 

"she is no muggle, orphaned and running around alone she is" Tristan replied and I turned my eyes to the child standing proud and to her fullest height as if to show he had not broke her and for that I was happy to see. As our eyes locked something in me stirred, I felt something for the first time in a very long time. Longing, I longed to have a family, to have an heir to dote on and protect. 

I tried to read her thoughts but she was locked up tighter than anyone I had ever met and this again intrigued me. I then talked to just her "let me in little one, let me see all that has happened to you or that you have done" I thought to her and seen her eyes narrow but felt her drop her shield just a little. 

"why should I, so that you can hurt me and use me as the others, my memories is all I have left you wish to take those to" she snapped back to me in her mind and I smiled and knew in that moment she was something I had to have as my own. Not in a romantic way but in a heir way. 

"I would never take anything from you my child, I just want to see the life you have lead since you were little, please do not fear me, I will not hurt you ever" I had told her and seen her watching me with her head tilted just a little like she was thinking. Then all of a sudden I had millions of images pushed at me. I watched her grow with a family that hated her, her suffering because of it, I watched as she gained ancient powers that not many ever did anymore, I watched her and that boy resulting in her becoming pregnant, the plot to kill her, then her running away so scared and alone. Coming to Ireland and more abuse and fighting, then her capture and being brought to me. The rage I felt at her being hurt like this was unbelievable and I knew I could never let it happen again. 

"my child, I have an offer to make you, let me take you and I will make sure you are cared for as long as you want, I will love you and treat you as my daughter and your child will never know the pain that you have. I ask for nothing in return other than you becoming my heir and my child, could you accept a person as my self" I had thought to her and seen her shields go back up while she thought and in just a few seconds she nodded yes and I smiled again. That was the happiest day of my life for that day I found family, I found my calling and it was to take care of her and protect her like she was my own. 

"leave her here and never look for her again, the way you bring her here looking is unacceptable" I told the man next to her and he bowed his head backing out of the room. 

The next thing I did was leave her in the hands of the one family I trusted most, never knowing the pain they would cause her. I will regret that from the day I found out till my last. Pulling my self from my memories I walk into the room and smiled. That same girl now stood radiate in front of me and next to her my grand daughter who was my world. They both loved me unconditionally and that was the most amazing feeling. 

"wow, my child you look like an angel send straight from heaven, before we go, I have a few words to tell you and Morrigan, if that is ok" I asked her and she nodded. 

"I want you to both know that you are my world, I love you both so much that there is nothing that I would not do for either of you and that shall never change. Rebecca when you came into my life had had never felt love before, never really knew what it was but seeing you and your life that day something in me broke and I knew without a doubt I was meant to take you in and take care of you. I did my best and tried to keep you both as safe as I could in our world. I watched you grow and become an amazing mother, and women who demanded respect from all who met her. I watched you live a life that was free for the most part of ties to me and for that you were safe and most of all I watched you develop from this little scared thing to a powerful witch that I can not tell you how proud I am to know. Thank you Rebecca for giving me the family I never could have had if not for you, thank you for loving me as I do you. He finished and she stepped forward wrapping her arms around him and he copied. 

"daddy, thank you for taking a chance on me, for loving me and protecting me, For saving me. Thank you for showing me that I was not unlovable, for giving me a parent to set the example by that I have raised my own. Thank you for teaching me and leading me to become this women I have. I do love you daddy, so much and I will forever be your daughter." Rebecca told him and he held her tighter. Both of them had received what they were needing most in life, unconditional love from another. 

With another hug and kiss he lead her out to her future that he hoped would be brighter and better than her past had been. He prayed he could work it to where they would both live free and together. 

Many things would happen in the next few years and some would be horrible and others would be wonderful, but all of it was our destiny. I lost all my family to find new family and then brought both together to fill my life with love and comfort until the end.


End file.
